


Flesh Against Bone

by Sparkzy



Series: Flesh Against Bone [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Asgore is an asshole, Attempted Rape, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, G is a badass, G is a flirt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective G!, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Skippable Smut, They do some fucked up shit, all of the angst, humans are assholes, soul bonds, soul mates, the world was already at war then the monsters showed up, warzones, world is in ruins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 89,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkzy/pseuds/Sparkzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world was at war, and as a result it was in ruins and most people lived in colonies. Your brother took you away from colonies once he learned what your fate was going to be if you stayed in a colony. You two survived by yourselves for a few years, but when you meet two skeletons, your world is turned upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey _____,” You felt a finger poke your cheek. You groaned half asleep and went to roll over. “____, come on, let’s go see the sunrise.” You groaned again this time annoyed as you turned your face to the sound of the voice and opened one eyelid. There stood your older brother Ryan.

“But… sleep,” you whined, looking at him as he gave you a smirk.

“Come on little miss lazy, come watch the sunrise with me. You never know when it may be your last.” He tugged on your hand. “We’re gonna go hunting too, we only have enough food to last for breakfast and we can go enjoy that while watching the sunrise.” You whined a little but nodded your head. Your brother does a lot for you and it’s not your place to deny him something that he wants. Especially when he doesn’t want a lot in the first place.

The world was in ruins, mankind had destroyed it. You barely remember what society was like before the wars started. The wars were still going on, and you only had your brother with you. He took care of you and made sure you came first when it came down to anything. He made sure you knew how to hunt and defend yourself. How to shoot a gun and how to cook and clean whatever animal he brought home from hunting.

Even though you knew how to do these things he always did them for you and would always tell you he didn’t mind doing them for you. You both had found a rundown shack that was perfect for the both of you. It reminded you of a log cabin and you both quickly made it your home. There was a cellar that you both could hide in if any hostile beings came near. The shack was one room plus a tiny bathroom. You had a woodstove to cook things with and two cots as well as a small table sitting in the corner. It wasn’t much but it was home for the two of you.

Stretching your back out. You heard a few pops come from your spine and you reluctantly got out of your warm bed. Ryan waited for you a bag in hand as well as a bow and some arrows. He was already prepared for the day. You however were not. You made a move past him to get dressed and within minutes you were standing beside him ready to take on the day with him.

You set out with him after locking your shack up and following him through the still dark world. Things were quiet and you heard the leaves crunching beneath your shoes as you struggled to keep up with him. Damn him and his long legs. He was taller than you by a foot at least. He bared the same likeness to you but with more masculine features.

You were at his side huffing along and when you looked up you saw a smile on his lips. He always had a smile on around you, and he was always cheerful. It was like the world around you two wasn’t deadly, with someone always wanting to kill you. You couldn’t tell if his smiles were genuine or not but you liked the thought of him being happy.

“Hey, Ryan?” You asked looking down at the trail below you. He gave you a small hum to tell you that he was listening. “Are you happy?” You looked up at him and his smile had disappeared and he was looking at the sky as he thought of a response. His pace slowed a bit.

“Well, I suppose I’m as happy as I can get,” he said looking down to you. “It’s not a perfect situation that we’re in, it’s never going to be. But we can’t just sit around and be depressed, we gotta keep fighting. I’m mostly happy about the fact that I have you around with me, and that I am able to keep you alive as well. Why do you ask?”

“I was just curious.” You say bumping your shoulder into his arm. He put on his prize winning smile again. After a few seconds he sighed and looked down at the path.

“Are you happy?” He asked you, his pace slowing further. You thought about it for a second.

“It’s hard to be happy in the world we live in… But I don’t think I would be happier in a colony, I’m happy with it just being us.” He nodded taking in what you just said.

“You wouldn’t like it in a colony anyway, ___. Women in colonies have a set job and that’s to repopulate the earth. That’s why I took you away from the colony that we used to live in…” You looked at him surprised. He never told you why he took you away from the other humans but he was twenty and you were fifteen and you two had survived three years together. “I didn’t think you wanted to be a baby mill.” At this you stopped in the middle of the path and hugged him tighter than you ever hugged him before.

“Thank you for everything, Ryan, I mean it.” You buried your face in the fabric of his shoulder.

“No problem sis,” was all he said as he hugged you back just as tightly. After a few seconds of both of you getting your wits about you, you two set out once again. The forest around you was starting to thin out and you were starting to see the sky more clearly than you could before. When you reached the end of the forest you two decide to stay within the trees so you both aren’t out in the open.

Sitting on a fallen tree, you look back out to the sky. Ryan sat next to you and started getting the food out of the bag he was holding. He pulled out some leftover cooked venison as well as a bottle of water for you and him to share.

“I was thinking of having you fish while I hunt so we have a few more days of food left, or if we get hungry we have extra food to eat.” Ryan spoke up before bringing the water bottle to his lips and taking a quick swig. His gaze never leaving the sky that was lighting up with every minute that passed. He nudged you with the bottom of the bottle asking if you wanted a sip.

“Did you bring a line?” You took the bottle and took a sip before setting it down in between the two of you.

“Nah, like I said I thought about doing it. But I don’t know if I want to leave you alone out here just yet, and besides I’d either have to scrounge for a fishing line or make it and I’m not sure if I would make a strong enough line for fishing and supplies are scarce and I probably won’t find one anytime soon.” He said taking a bite out of his share of venison. “I’ve never left you alone for more than a few minutes out here, I’d be really jumpy leaving you for an extended amount of time anyway...”

“I’m willing to help you any way I can, if you need help just say it, you don’t have to do things for me, I can take care of myself, and you made sure of that yourself.” You looked over at him and he seemed to process this as he chewed. You took this silence to eat your own breakfast.

“Yeah… I know, but if you died and I wasn’t there to help you, I would never forgive myself for letting you go out on your own. It would literally be the death of me.” You frowned at hearing him say this. He seemed to notice and he put a smile on for you. “We’re just getting into the deep shit this morning aren’t we? I’m sorry,” he gave an awkward laugh. You sighed and you both watched the rest of the sunrise in silence.

\--

You two were about to leave when your brother froze and pulled you both behind a tree. You were about to protest when he clapped a hand over your mouth. You noticed he was watching something, or rather someone. You pulled his hand off your mouth and turned around and peered around the tree following his gaze.

There in the clearing were two monsters. You had seen monsters before, but none that were quite like these ones. They were two skeleton monsters, one was really tall, looked to even be taller than Ryan by a few inches and the other wasn’t as tall but you could tell he was taller than you.

They both wore grey turtlenecks and pants and the only difference in attire was the shorter skeleton had a leather jacket on with a patch of something you couldn’t quite make out on the arm. The hood had a fluffy lining on it. The skeletons drew a bit closer and that made your brother tense up. The closer they got you could see more details of their faces. They hadn’t noticed the two of you yet.

The taller skeleton’s right eye was closed, it looked like an accident may have happened that caused a crack to run up his skull from his closed eye. He looked more like a human skeleton than the other one did. The other skeleton had two cracks one over his right eye and one running down from his left eye to his mouth, which seemed like it always had a smirk on it. He looked a bit like a human, with the way that his head was shaped. He had no nose or individual cheek bones which is what made him look almost human… and attractive.

You watched as the shorter skeleton flicked his hand to the side. In his hand was a cigarette. What? How did that work? You’d have to wonder that later. You looked up at Ryan who seemed to be thinking about what to do. There was no way you could move without them noticing you both the leaves beneath you two would crunch if you stepped away.

“We ain’t here to cause trouble, if you aren’t.” You heard a deep unfamiliar voice say behind you. You jumped and squeaked in surprise and you and Ryan whipped around to see the shorter skeleton behind you. How was he so fast? Ryan put his arm in front of you protectively.

“We were just passing by.” Ryan said in a serious tone, “We don’t have any problems with the monsters, we just wanted to eat our breakfast.” The skeleton seemed amused, with his smirk a cigarette hanging from his teeth.

“Is that so?” The skeleton spoke softly his gaze turning from Ryan to you. “Heya sweetheart, did you enjoy the sunrise?” You felt all the blood rush to your face and Ryan stood in front of you to hide you behind him.

“Listen, we aren’t hostile toward you or anyone else unless we need to be, we need to get going now,” Ryan sounded a little irritated.

“Alright buddy, don’t blow a blood vessel, we aren’t here to be hostile towards ya anyways.” He held up his hands in surrender. His hands had holes in them. Everything about this skeleton confused you.

“Is my brother, bothering you? Sometimes he can be really obnoxious. I’m sorry about him.” You see the taller skeleton walk by you two and stand next to the shorter one. “My name is Papyrus, and this is G.” He gestures to his brother. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, and I am sorry that my brother has put you on edge.” Ryan seemed taken aback by this.

“I-uh,” Is all Ryan can say. You pop your head out and introduce you and your brother to them. Ryan looks at you dumbfounded.

“Pleased to meet you _____ and Ryan.” Papyrus says.

“In all honesty, I think sweetheart is a better name for you,” G’s smirk seems to get bigger as he winks at you and Ryan is just looking confused. You hide your face again not knowing how to take that.

“What made you think that we weren’t hostile?” Ryan asks looking to Papyrus. G only chuckles causing ash to fall from the cigarette in his mouth.

“Your girly behind you doesn’t look like she’s killed anything, or anyone.” G crossed his arms.

“She’s never had to kill anyone before, I made damn sure of that.” Ryan says looking down.

“You do what you have to do to survive in this world... Even if I wish that weren’t the case…” Papyrus chimes in, in seeing Ryan’s guilt ridden expression.

“And anyway, we have our magic to help us out in a battle where you two pretty much have nothing.” G said tilting his head.

“Yeah, that’s why I’m nervous around you, nothing personal man, it’s just I got my sister to protect. Ya know?” Ryan looks a little relaxed and he’s rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. That was something that he did when he was extremely nervous.

“Heh, don’t worry about it,” G chuckles. “Hey sweetheart?” You reluctantly sidestep and look up at him. “Wanna see a magic trick?”

“Sure…?” You say unsure. He points to a flower and you look down at the flower not expecting anything. Within a few seconds a purple energy engulfs the flower and picks it from the ground. The flower then floats up to G’s hand and he quickly steps forward and brushing your hair back and weaves the flower through your hair.

“Flower you today, sweetheart?” He just as quickly steps back. You blink, registering what just happened. Your eyes narrow when you realize that it was a pun.

“You smooth motherfucker.” You can’t hide the blush and the smile that resides on your face and your shoulders shake from laughter from the bad pun. Ryan laughs at you, and at what just happened. Papyrus sighs and G has full-fledged smile on his face pleased at the reaction.

“Alright brother, let’s be on our way, we’ve taken up too much of their time today.” Papyrus says nudging G. The shorter skeleton just nods and looks to Ryan.

“If you need help, just come here, someone will know you are here within a few minutes. Paps or I will help you.” Ryan looks confused again.

“How?” Ryan asks.

“Mmmagic!” G puts up jazz hands. You laugh, and Ryan looks a little disappointed. “Well, we’ll be seein’ ya.” With that both G and Papyrus go. After a few seconds you look in the direction they were walking and find no one there. Ryan snickers at you causing you to look up at him.

“What?” You say crossing your arms. He smiles shaking his head. “What? Tell me!” You insist.

“You wanna bone the shorter skeleton.” He teases you laughing. You hit his arm scoffing.

“How would I go about boning a skeleton Ryan?” You ask, you were actually curious but there was no way you would let him know that.

“Hey don’t ask me, I’m not the one who wants to bone him.” He chuckles.

“Come on, let’s go get some meat.” You say ignoring his comments and pulling him by the sleeve.

\--

You two had gotten a small doe as a result of your hunting trip and Ryan was in the cellar cleaning it. You were currently in your garden where you were harvesting some potatoes. Earlier you had gotten water from the creek and you were warming it up on your wood stove inside the house it was to be for bathing the two of you in the bathroom since there was no plumbing. But bringing the buckets filled with water had tired you out. Your shoulders ached a bit. Though you couldn’t complain because Ryan had to haul a deer home and that was heavier than two buckets of water.

Bringing in the potatoes, you check the water that was warming up on the stove. It seemed like the perfect temperature to bathe in.

“Ryan!” You call out into the open door of the cellar. “Water is ready when you are.” You announce to him.

“’Kay Thanks, I got this done so you can start dinner now.” He brings up the meat and puts it on the stove to cook and takes one of the buckets into the bathroom with him. While you watch your food cook you glance out your window, something had caught your eye.

You turn the lights down on your lanterns and peer outside there was nothing, nothing to be seen out there except trees. Maybe it was just your imagination? You kept your eyes out looking for anything that might be amiss. You had your brother’s bow and arrows with you as kept watch but you still saw nothing.

“____?” Enough time had passed for your brother to finish bathing himself and you jumped at your brother’s voice. “Is something out there?” He said alarmed. You shrugged.

“I thought I saw something, but it might have been my imagination.” You answer him.

“I’ll keep watch, you go bathe, and you might be a little jumpy after today’s events. Especially after meeting your skeleton.” You felt heat rise in your face.

“He’s not my skeleton.” You say, “He’s just a huge flirt and probably does that to every girl he talks to. I don’t like guys like that,” You cross your arms. He chuckles and a huge smile spreads across his face.

“Then why do you still have the flower in your hair?” He pokes your cheek laughing.

“I-I uh forgot that was in there, I’m taking it out now!” You whir around and go to the bathroom placing the flower on the sink in there, and you go to bathe yourself.

\--

“Goodnight sis, love you.” Ryan says sitting next to your cot. He had promised to stay up that night to make sure there was nothing dangerous going to happen to the both of you. Even though you insisted that you stay up with him he wouldn’t allow you to stay up with him. He used the excuse that he needed you awake during the day time to watch over him as he slept. You knew he was lying, he was going to push himself to stay awake until the night time just like he had done before. This time you were going to force him to sleep even if you had to strap him down on his cot.

“Night, Ryan, love you too.” You said. You actually ended up staying awake for a while after that. You were thinking about those two skeletons, about how it must have felt to see the surface in bad shape when they came up here two years ago. They had ended up joining this war, when all they wanted was peace. They probably were expecting to see this paradise up here and their hopes were dashed away once they actually came up here and found a war zone.

Monsters weren’t to be trusted in this world and if anyone were to see a monster they would have it killed immediately. Of course there were people like you and your brother who really had no problem with monsters, any allies with monsters were to be put to death immediately. So sayeth the rules of most colonies. But luckily you weren’t part of any colony. Those monsters earlier seemed so nice. You would have thought that they wouldn’t forgive any human for what the humans already did to their species.

You were starting to nod off. You feel the haze of sleep fall upon you…. That is until you hear something slam and you realize that that sound came from the real world and not the dream world.  
  
Hearing this you jump up from your bed, Ryan was already standing and ready to take on whatever came through the door. Three men rushed in the door and attacked the two of you. You dodged one of the charging men and went to sweep the legs of one of the other attackers that was charging toward Ryan.

You didn’t knock him down but he stumbled and that gave Ryan enough time to push him back, he fell onto the floor boards on his ass. The man you dodged turned around and took a step toward you, he sneered and swung on you, you dodged once again and you returned a punch to him, just how Ryan had taught you. He was caught off guard and you took this chance to grab him by the hair and slam his head through the window above the bed.

Ryan having pushed the second attacker away had no time to block the third guy and he was knocked to the ground. You see this and go to swing at the brute who knocked your brother down, but the one that was pushed away grabs you and pins you against the wall his hand on your throat squeezing as hard as he could.

You gasp for air and clutch at the hand at your throat. You start seeing spots and your vision goes blurry. You see the other guy start kicking Ryan while he’s down. Your heart hurts, you can’t help him. You were so useless. Why? Why were you so weak? You can’t help your own brother, the one who helped you for so long.

Tears were starting to fall and the hand let you go and he forced you down on your knees. He took ropes from his backpack and he tied you up.

“Don’t you fucking move,” he said in a gruff voice. You were gasping for air and you were too focused on your brother. He was writhing in pain on the floor. Blood was pouring from his nose. One eye was closed shut and he was coughing. The other guy was still kicking him. You scurried to cover his body with yours.

“S-stop.” You say in a hoarse voice. “Please,” you beg. This caused all three men to laugh the one you put through your window gives you a swift kick in the back causing you to grit your teeth in pain.

“That’s enough boys,” a female voice rings out and you hear what sounds like heels on the wood floor approaching you. “My my, look at what the cat dragged in.” You glance up at the woman who was now looking down at you. “Didn’t anyone tell you it’s dangerous to be alone in a world like this?” She asks her brow raised. “No colony to keep you safe, no one to protect you from situations like this.” She brushed her black hair behind her ear. She had cold blue eyes that stared you down. You glared back. “Oh don’t be like that honey, you were asking for this the moment you ran out from your colony.”

You say nothing, you were trying to calculate how you could get you and Ryan out of this mess. “I have an offer if you’re willing to take it.” She says lighting a cigarette.

“What’s the offer?” You ask. Maybe there was hope. Maybe?

“Oh, so she does speak, well my offer is this. I offer you and your counterpart here room in my small colony, in return all I ask is that you keep them… Personally entertained.” She says amusement tinting her voice. You go to open your mouth to reply but your brother throws you off of him.

“Absolutely not!” He snarls. He jumps up and grabs the woman by the hair and pulls her to the other end of the room. “I’m not about to let you fuck heads ruin what my sister and I have built.” He spits daring anyone of the men to come and get her. You see a glint of a knife at her throat.

“You don’t have the balls to do it little boy.” She taunts.

“Why would you be any different from the other people I’ve killed?” He tugs on her hair causing her to wince in pain.

“Because I’m the one who has a colony behind my back ready to flood this place to kill you and your girl here. You kill me, there will be no one to stop what my men will do to you… And to her.” She smirks.

“Have your men untie her, now.” He demands.

“I think she looks pretty all tied up, don’t you?” She says in a sweet voice.

“Now.” He warns. She only laughs in his face. He sighs in frustration, and she takes this moment to slam her head into his already bruised face this causes him to lose his balance and he falls backwards taking her with him and lands next to the wood stove. He grits his teeth and pushes her face into the metal of the stove not letting her up off of it either.

You hear her flesh searing and her scream as you struggle to get up as the three men rush to help her. Now standing you knock into one of them and make them fall. Your hands were tied in front of you and you run forward to grab at your brother to pull him out of there. One of the guys grabs you and forces you to the ground and the other one grabs the woman and pulls her away from the stove.

You watch as they retrain your brother. They toss both you and him in a corner of the room tying you both to a pipe that stuck out of the wall.

“Elizabeth, are you okay?” One of the guys had asked her at one point. She didn’t even bother answering him. She just shouted orders at them all telling them to look for supplies out the shack. After that they were to burn the shack down with you and your brother still inside it.

Elizabeth knelt down by the both of you, the side of her face burned and ugly she wasn’t going to look like she did, before she came in here that was for certain and that made you glad. “I offered you a place to stay, food, warmth, protection. And this is what you choose to do, I hope you enjoy burning in hell.” She spits at both your brother and you.

It was then when you realize that you started smelling fire. They started a fire in the cellar. Elizabeth and her minions leave the shack with all of your supplies, and your left there to burn with your brother.

“I- I am so sorry, _____,” Ryan says a waver in his voice. You close your eyes and lay your head on his chest.

“Don’t be, it’s cause of you we had a good run.” You say tears threatening to fall. “Our luck was bound to run out at some point.” You say trying to make him feel better…

“Yeah, I just didn’t think it would be this soon…” He leans his cheek on the top of your head. “I love you sis…. Now and always…” He’s crying now.

“I love you too, always and forever.” Your tears fall and you both say your goodbyes. Before too long you both start coughing from the amount of smoke, your lungs burn and you can’t see anything around you but black smoke. Your eyes were burning too. You felt your brother go still next to you. He was quiet and you tried to crane your neck to look at his face but you couldn’t.

You were dizzy, you couldn’t breathe. You laid your head back down on his chest and closed your eyes, slipping away into nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

All was peaceful in the monster colony, just how G liked it. He, Papyrus and Undyne were on patrol while the rest of the colony slept. The night air was chilly, not as chilly as it was in Snowdin, but it reminded G of some good times before they came up to this hell. He looked up at the stars twinkling above him. No matter how many good times there were in Snowdin, he wouldn’t give up being able to look up at the stars.

He took a long drag off his cigarette, letting out a puff of smoke and he watched it dissipate in the air around him. He kept moving forward, looking for any sign of life, anything that would be a threat toward his colony. Nothing but darkness stared back at him and it went on like this for a while. Until he heard a whoosh sound flying through the air, something was coming right for him.

He quickly teleported away to a few feet away and stared at the place he was standing. There sticking out of the ground was a glowing blue spear and his eye scanned the forest around him for any sign of the fish monster that had thrown it.

“Real funny, fish rot,” G called out challenging her. She dropped down from a tree chuckling.

“Hey nerd! I was just seein’ if ya were awake.” She gave him a wide sharp toothed smile and she strolled over to him. “Papyrus saw a small group of humans pass by.” G looked her dead in the eye. All was serious now, and he felt a small weight on his chest.

“You think they’re going to attack? Do they know we’re here?” G asked looking around once more.

“Papyrus said they didn’t seem to know that the colony was there, he said they walked straight past the colony itself and toward that clearing you and Paps found earlier. Either way we need to wake up Doggo and Dogamy. We can’t be too careful.” Undyne seemed a little worried, she wasn’t taking a boastful approach about this like she usually would. Part of that worried G.

“We’ll be ready Undyne,” Was all G could say. She gave him another smile and slapped him on the back.

“Yeah! We will absolutely wreck them if they come near!” She said in a loud tone. G still sensed some worry in her, he didn’t blame her though. The last attack on monsters from the humans almost resulted in Alphys being run through with knife. That really opened Undyne’s eye up and she started training harder, pushing herself until she couldn’t stand anymore.

“Tell Paps to go wake Doggo and Dogamy,” G would feel better if Papyrus was nearer to the colony anyway. Undyne scowled.

“Why do I have to do it? You’re his brother.” She complained as she started walking along with G.

“Because you are the captain of the Royal Guard, he won’t take orders from me.” G gave a lazy shrug, tossing his burnt out cigarette on the ground and stomping it for good measure.

“That is bullshit and you know it.” Undyne side eyed G, “You just want to be lazy.” G gave her his smirk.

“Maybe but you arguing with me about this isn’t going to get Doggo and Dogamy up any sooner.” G chuckled as she gave a noise of disapproval and she ended up jogging back toward the area that Papyrus was patrolling.

G was now alone, with a sinking feeling. What if the humans had found them, and were waiting to make their move. G could handle himself, it was those around him that he was scared for. As he walks he hears the crunching of leaves beneath his shoes. They had picked a heavily wooded area to camp out at. The fallen leaves and branches would help alert them to anything that chose to come close. He remembered hearing the leaves crumple beneath yours and your brother’s shoes that morning when you approached the clearing to watch the sunrise. That’s what alerted him.

Papyrus had been cross with G, getting that close to a human. Leaving them room to where they could easily dust him. But your soul intrigued him. There was no LV or EXP on your soul. That was hard to come by in this world. G could tell your brother sheltered you, and G thought that it was stupid and dangerous. He wanted to do that for Papyrus, and that had resulted in Papyrus’ eye injury. Still, he was impressed.

G started hearing heavy foot falls behind him after a while. He quickly turned around and grabbed the soul that was coming right for him with his magic, making them stop completely. He threw the person up and above the treetops and waited for them to come crashing down. In this process he heard his brother’s voice.

“BrooOOOOOOTTHHHEEERRR.” Papyrus’ voice became fainter the higher he went. After realizing who he had thrown up into the air he grabbed ahold of Papyrus’ soul and lowered him to the ground where Papyrus was previously standing.

“Heh, sorry to fly off the handle like that Paps.” G smirked dusting Papyrus’ shoulder off. Papyrus glared at him and that caused G to chuckle. “Guess that one flew right over you didn’t it?” Papyrus just shook his head ignoring it.

“Is now really the time for you to say your awful puns brother?” Papyrus sighed putting his hand to his forehead. “Anyway, Doggo and Dogamy have been alerted as have Greater and Lesser Dog. Everyone is taking this seriously, why can’t you brother?” G averted his gaze from Papyrus. Papyrus shook his head. “I followed them back to that clearing from earlier so I don’t think they know we’re here. They were a ways off from camp.” G nodded looking back up to Papyrus and taking a drag off his cigarette.

“It’s still good to be on guard though.” Papyrus put his hand on G’s shoulder. Looking up at the towering skeleton, Papyrus gave an almost sad expression.

“Puns or not, I am glad you aren’t having any trouble so far brother.” This caused the shorter skeleton to look away nodding.

“You too Pap.” He mumbled. Off in the distance a howl could be heard and it sounded like Doggo.

“Brother… You should go see what’s happening with Doggo. I can take care of your patrol route.” G nodded and teleported to the middle of camp, where Dogamy and Doggo were standing.

“G,” Dogamy said sniffing around, Doggo was squinting at G trying to see him, G made sure to keep making small movements for Doggos sake. “There is a fire not far from here.” G’s eyes widened, “Someone should go check it out. I don’t think it’s a campfire.”

“We can take yours and Papyrus’ patrol routes, if you want to be the ones to do it.” Doggo piped up, a smoking dog treat in his mouth.

“I don’t think you should be patrolling with your eyesight Doggo,” Dogamy said, “But yeah your positions will be handled if you wanted to be the ones to handle it, G.” The skeleton nodded. He and his brother were used for scouting missions all the time just in case they needed to be able to get out of there fast and use a shortcut if there was danger ahead.

“Yeah, Paps and I will be back soon. Tell Undyne that.” G started walking off and took a shortcut back to Papyrus. After explaining the situation to his brother, they both took a shortcut to the clearing from before. From there they could see red smoke rising in the distance.

“It looks a bit big to be a campfire,” Papyrus said thoughtfully, looking around. “Let’s try to get closer, Brother,” G nodded and closed his eyes taking another shortcut with Papyrus in tow and they were close enough to see a shack, which was glowing red from the flames.

Papyrus went stiff next to G and pulled him behind a tree. The taller skeleton had seen a group of humans leaving that area. Angry shouts from a woman could be heard, G focused in to see a woman holding her cheek walking in the middle of a huge group of men. She was shouting at them and she seemed pissed off. She lowered her hand from her face and G could see seared skin on her cheek. She was currently ripping one of her minion’s heads off verbally and he looked like a lost puppy as he got berated by the woman.

“The humans I saw before are there. We have to be careful brother.” G nods and after a few minutes of watching he teleports closer, leaving Papyrus behind. He could hear Papyrus grumbling to himself about how he wasn’t pleased with him going on like that especially after he had just told him to be careful.

Inspecting the area, it doesn’t look like there is anyone from that group is there anymore but he can hear coughing from inside the shack. He feels his soul clench. Smoke is pouring out of a broken window and G runs to the door and kicks it open. He is met with a huge amount of smoke billowing out toward him. He reacts covering his face and taking a step back. Flames were licking up everywhere. The smoke made everything hard to see.

“Anyone in there?” G asked stepping in and looking around. He could faintly see two bodies in the corner. “Paps! I need your help here!” G called out and he rushed to the bodies. He couldn’t see who it was but he had a good idea of who it might be. He pulled at your unconscious body only to find your restraints caught on a pipe that was exposed outside the wall.

“Shit.” G muttered pulling the pipe out altogether with ease. ‘Thank monster strength,’ G thought to himself. He had no time for pipes and restraints, there were two unconscious bodies in front of him. He felt Papyrus looming over him. “Grab him Paps!” G threw the pipe across the room and it clanged against a metal stove. He hoisted Ryan above him for Papyrus to take a hold of. Once Papyrus made off with Ryan’s body, G grabbed yours holding you tightly. He stood and started to make his way to the front door.

Once outside, he walked over to Papyrus and Ryan. Papyrus had laid Ryan down a little bit away from the shack. G set you down next to your brother.

“Brother… Are they going to be okay? Are they alive?” G didn’t know the answer to either of those questions, he just looked down at the still bodies of the humans in front of him. He searched his memories for anything that might help him when dealing with Frisk. Alphys was always the one to play doctor with Frisk so G wouldn’t know what to do.

He remembered watching Alphys listen to Frisks chest… He looked down at you there was soot on your face. He gently took his hand and rubbed it away as he bent down and placed the side of his head where his ear would be to your chest.

He heard the faint thumping sound of your heart and short wheezes. He didn’t know what to do when a human was exposed to fire… He took a quick peek at your soul. The color had dimmed a bit but other than that it seemed normal.

He did the same to Ryan, hearing the same thing, though the beating of his chest was quieter. His soul, was cracked and gray. Souls were more his forte not anatomy. Alphys had studied up on human anatomy.

“Pap, we gotta get them to Alphys,” G stated. “Pick him up,” Papyrus wasted no time in listening and G clutched tightly to you with one arm while grabbing Papyrus’ arm. He was met with a familiar sensation of falling before feeling the ground beneath him once again.

\--

You awoke with your lungs still on fire and you were in a haze. You heard the chirping of birds and when you opened your eyes you looked up to see the tan color of a tent. You were on a cot, a blanket on top of you, and you wondered how you got here. You looked to your right and there on another cot was your brother.

You quickly jumped up feeling your heart race you were on your knees beside him. Your hands hovered over him as if he were a fragile piece of glass. You were in a little bit of a panic. That quickly subsided when you saw his chest rising and falling. Sighing in relief you settle back on your feet. Looking at your brother’s peaceful face, you were starting to recollect the night’s events.

Taking his hand in your own, you sat there shaking, tears threatening to fall. Your lungs were starting to get the better of you and you were coughing before you knew it. Covering your mouth you looked around the tent there was nothing but the two cots in the tent. Where were you two? What was going on?

You hadn’t expected to live through the night. But it was like someone was giving you and your brother a second chance. But what if whoever brought you here was hostile? Planning to use you like a plaything, and keep your brother as a soldier. The thought made you shudder. Voices could be heard outside and you snapped your attention to the entrance of the tent. A small dinosaur came through the flaps and took one look at you and made a surprised noise.

“Babe?” A gruff female voice sounded behind her as the owner of the voice came through the flaps. A fish woman… A fish woman with an eyepatch was now smirking at you. Her red hair flowed down to her waist and she had fins for ears. You thought she was actually quite pretty. “So these are the punks G and Paps are sticking their necks out for huh?” Visibly shaking now you keep your eyes down.

“We m-mean no harm…” You desperately try to keep your voice even. The fish woman snickered.

“Hah what a weenie!” She exclaimed laughing and slapping her knee, you don’t know how to feel about that, you aren’t about to respond negatively to her. “You two are so lucky right now, you know that?” You nod trying to keep your eyes down, covering your mouth and coughing. The little dinosaur steps out from behind the fish lady.

“H-hello, w-w-we came to c-check up on you. Your b-brother was in critical condition…” You stared at her in disbelief. She was blushing furiously at your gaze, and she was fiddling nervously with her glasses. She had some anxiety problems you could tell. You gave her a small smile.

“I assume you are the reason he’s still alive?” She looked away bashfully.

“With the help of G and P-Papyrus…” She answers quietly, “They found you, in your shack hours ago and b-brought you here.” Her stutter was getting better as she found more confidence. You looked at the tent floor beneath you, tears streaming down your cheeks.

“Thank you…” You were wiping away your tears with the back of your hands. “I owe you and those two skeletons bigtime,” you said behind a smile.

“Damn right!” The fish woman said loudly bending down to kiss the dinosaur on the cheek, “My Alphys is the best!”

“O-oh I almost forgot, we need to introduce ourselves.” The dinosaur smiled a small and shy smile up at you. “I am Alphys and this is Undyne.” She gave a proud and almost dreamy smile at Undyne.

“Uhh I’m _____ and that’s Ryan,” You motion at your still sleeping brother.

“Nice to meet ya punks!” Undyne gave you an almost scary sharp toothed smile.

“You have no idea how nice it is to meet you right now.” You sighed stroking your brother’s hand.

“_-___, would it be okay if I took your v-v-vitals?” Alphys looked at the ground as if she had asked something wrong.

“Sure,” You said, “Go ahead.” You set yourself back on your cot and she stepped forward.

“You do anything out of line punk, we’re going to have a problem.” Undyne glowered at you. She sat feet away a giant glowing spear that wasn’t there a second ago in her hand.

“Like I said we’re not hostile… Unless we need to be…” Your eyes flicked over the spear.

“U-Undyne, I’ll be fine, if Papyrus and G trust them, I trust them.” Alphys chided as she stepped forward and started checking your vitals.

“Right…” Undyne fell silent, eyes never leaving you as Alphys checked on both you and your sleeping brother.

“You two are the best you could be in this s-situation. You both will be f-fine. Although I don’t know what the l-long term effects are going to be, right now.” You nodded thanking her and when Alphys stepped away you saw Undyne visibly relax.

The flaps of the tent opened up and you saw G come through, his eye sockets resting on you.

“Glad to see you alive, sweetheart.” His smirk stretched into a small genuine smile for a second.

“Heya Punk!” Undyne slapped G on the back. “What did Toriel and Asgore say?” Undyne asked him and he sighed for looking to both her and Alphys.

“They aren’t happy about me and Paps bringing humans to the center of the colony, but I convinced them to let them stay for a while, while they get their bearings.” G looked over at Ryan, “on condition that someone is always watching them.” You felt your heart sink.

“We can leave, as soon as Ryan is walking around.” You say clutching the blanket on your cot.

“Heh, you could, but I already stuck my neck out for you to have everything you need here while you recover what supplies you had before they were stolen from you. It doesn’t feel right sending you out in the ruins with no supplies.” You opened your mouth to say something but quickly shut it. “You can if you want, no one is going to stop you and your bro.”

“Why…?” You kept your eyes down.

“Why what sweetheart?”

“I’m a human, my kind have brought nothing but pain to the monsters,” You hear him sigh though he stayed quiet.

You felt his weight on the other end of the bed and then his hands through your hair ruffling it.

“I guess you gotta try to find the good through the bad. Took me a long time to realize that.” Was all he said, he retracted his hand. You felt his gaze upon you. You nodded and looked up meeting his gaze.

“Thank you, for everything,” You said catching everyone’s eye. G still had his smirk on but you could have seen a flash of purple on his cheeks. Undyne cleared her throat, she was obviously uncomfortable, and Alphys blushed and hid her face.

A few seconds went by and Undyne and Alphys said their goodbyes and promised to be back later to check up on you. G went to the corner of the tent and sat there his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes dark.

“You really should rest,” G said lifting his head slightly, “Maybe your bro will be awake by the time you wake up.” The skeleton moved to light a cigarette. Where did he get that sort of luxury in a world like this? Also how could he smoke it? It didn’t matter you had other questions that were more important and needed to be answered.

“G?” You asked looking anywhere but him. “Can I ask you a question?” You timidly fiddle with the blanket between your fingers.

“Go for it,” The skeleton put his arms behind his head and relaxed his neck. His eyes looking to you in curiosity.

“How did you find me?” You asked biting your lip nervously.

“Paps saw a group heading toward that clearing, one of our guard dogs smelled a fire and me and Paps being the scouts of the colony, we checked out the fire and found you inside that shack.” He explained smoke billowing out from his bones. “What, did you think we followed ya?”

“U-uh n-n-no, I w-was just c-curious.” You felt your face get hot and you cursed at yourself silently for it. You were starting to sound worse than Alphys. You heard his deep chuckle ring out and you kept your gaze down on your blanketed legs.

“Aww don’t be like that kitten,” he said making you even redder. Suddenly he was by your bedside grabbing your chin and making you look at him in the eyes. How was he so fast? “I don’t bite…” He paused showing you his fangs, “…hard… Unless you want me to.” His voice was seductive and you pulled back even more flustered as you hid your face behind your hands. You heard his full hearted laugh and you could tell he was back in the corner again.

“Goodnight!” You announced and you flipped on your side hiding from him. You were not used to this sort of thing, it scared you. You pulled the blanket around yourself tightly.

“Goodnight, sweetheart.” You could still hear the amusement in his voice. You stayed awake for a while just staring at your sleeping brother, you were so happy that you both were okay for the most part. You watched his chest rise and fall. It was lulling you to sleep and you felt your eye lids drooping. You were exhausted and even though you were in the presence of a foreign monster you couldn’t help but feel the safest you’ve ever felt. You drifted off and hoped that the future was bright for you and Ryan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a question for you guys. Would you rather see kid Frisk or Echotale Frisk? I'm curious. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D
> 
> I got a tumblr! Come say hi! :)
> 
> http://sparkzykun.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

You were woken up by two familiar voices. When you realized that one of them was your brother you immediately opened your eyes and shot up and hugged him. He was sitting by your bed on the ground and was startled that you had moved so quickly. You had knocked the wind out of him and but he embraced you back just as hard as you were embracing him.

 

“Heya kiddo, glad to see that you are finally up.” He said softly, at this point you were staining his shirt with your tears. You were also shaking. You were so glad to see him alive, hear his voice, and feel him hug you… It felt surreal. You were glad to see him lying in his cot next to you earlier, but this moment you would always be grateful for. You two only had each other in this world. There were two skeletons who you had to thank for this.

 

“Ryan, I was so scared,” you sob into his shoulder. He strokes your hair, just like he used to do when you were younger, when you were sick or upset.

 

“I know ___, I was too. But we survived, we gotta keep pushing forward.” It took you a few minutes but you eventually calmed down and peeled yourself away from you optimistic brother. You looked up at him, he was smiling brightly, as if he was the happiest person in the world. “We’re gonna hang around the monsters for a while, they are being so hospitable towards us.”

 

“Well most of us…” You heard a voice in the corner say, it was G, he had been there the entire time and realizing this you felt your cheeks redden, he had seen your meltdown. Great… “Some of the monsters don’t take kindly to humans but that’s not something I blame them for.” He met your gaze. The look he was giving you made your heart flutter and you quickly looked back at your brother. “I’ll do what I can to keep them off of you and your brother, but don’t be surprised if one of them gets angry at you.” You nod.

 

“Well, we can help the monsters look for a place to settle. We can explain anything about the human world that they don’t understand. Well to the best of our knowledge of course.” Ryan says cheerfully. It was like he almost didn’t die in a fire. You smile up at him. He was liking the fact that he could be helpful, and all the while it was going to keep the two of you safe. He always wanted to help others, even if they were taking advantage of him. He was just a kind soul like that.

 

The flap of the tent opens up to reveal Papyrus.The smell of meat wafts in with him and you can see he is holding two trays of meat before you.

 

“Hello humans, glad to see that you both are awake and well!” Papyrus steps towards you and Ryan holding out the trays for you to take. “Undyne went hunting for you two, I cooked it for you both, I hope that the meal is to your liking.” You grin at Papyrus, taking yours from his hands and Ryan does the same.

 

“Thank you Papyrus we really appreciate it!” You bow your head to him. He gives a little chuckle.

 

“Glad to hear it human! Has G told you that we’re going to bring you back to your shack to see if anything made it through the fire?” Ryan nods, digging into his food.

 

“He told me but ___ was still asleep.” You start into your own food, only to find that it’s really good. Papyrus eyes you carefully.

 

“Miss ___, are you opposed to going back there, we understand fully if you don’t want to see it.” You look up at him in surprise. You didn’t really think about it but the place that you had called your home for a few years now was gone and you two were now on the road again. This saddened you. It was like it just hit you that you had nothing to go back to now. No home nothing. But… That wasn’t true because wherever Ryan was, was where you belonged.

 

“I’ll be fine Papyrus, I want to go say goodbye to the place. I’m going to miss it.” You say in a solemn tone, though you keep a smile on your face for Ryan’s sake. He hated it when you were sad.

 

“Alright we leave when you finish your meals, we don’t have a lot of daylight left.” Papyrus states and he turns and leaves the tent.

 

“So uh,” G starts. “The king and queen, told me that you two can stay, provided that you two pull your weight around here, tomorrow a shipment of food is supposed to be coming from the underground. We’re going to start off with you two helping us unload the cart that comes. After that you’re going to come with me and Paps when we patrol outside.” You look over at him and tilt your head. A shipment? What?

 

“What do you mean a shipment?” You ask, G chuckles like he was anticipating the question.

 

“We monsters don’t like to hunt if we can avoid it. The group that you will see in this camp is composed of mostly the royal guard, some civilians are here though, the brave ones anyway. Anyway the group is small enough to get a shipment every week. The food is prepared in the underground where most of the monsters still reside.”

 

“So, if most of the monsters are there though why is your group out here?” You ask munching on your food as he explains.

 

“We’re looking for a place to rebuild, we found a place once before but there was a human colony close by, we decided to risk it, and well, let’s just say this camp used to be a whole hell of a lot bigger…” G grits his teeth.

 

“Have you thought about erecting your own buildings and just creating your home at the bottom of Mount. Ebott?” Ryan asked. G looked to the ground in thought.

 

“We did that… The monsters made a town after the barrier was opened, in the end it was burnt down by some humans who were passing through. Asgore urged the monsters to go back underground. A lot of monsters didn’t like that, hell even a group of monsters abandoned the underground and went on to face the surface. We don’t know what happened to them.” G said gravely. His eye flicking over your face.

 

“We aren’t far from Ebott right now, are you trying to stay close?” Ryan asks and when G nods he continues with another question. “What makes you think that it won’t happen again when you rebuild?” Ryan says his hand balled up into a fist.

 

“Alphys is working on some theories on how to keep the town fortified so that no enemies can get near.” G sighs, “She wants to be able to get a good look at the surroundings so she can design some magic based defense system based on the area we choose. And if we stay closer to Ebott then we can maybe use the core to help us keep those defense systems running, as well as power the rest of the town.”

 

“Have you thought about using windmills and solar energy to help power the town?” You ask quite interested in this.

 

“Look sweetheart this is why we have you and your bro here, we don’t know exactly what some human based technology is, that’s where you guys will come in handy.” You nod and after a few minutes of comfortable silence, you and your brother finish your meals and noticing this G takes the trays and sets them outside and motions for you to follow him. He holds the flap open for you two as you both step out into the bright world. The sun was setting which meant you didn’t have a lot of time to say goodbye to your previous home.

 

Papyrus was waiting for the three of you talking with Undyne, when he spotted you he strode over to the three of you after saying some parting words to Undyne.

 

“I presume that you two are ready?” He asks.

 

“Yep!” Your brother says cheerfully. You give him a grin and nod. Nothing could slow your brother down. You nudge his shoulder playfully.

 

“As ready as were ever gonna be!” You say trying to match Ryan’s cheery tone.

 

“Glad to hear it!” Papyrus takes the lead and the three of you follow him. Ryan struggles to keep up with Papyrus after a minute of walking. It seems like the two are getting along they are having a really animated conversation about cooking. It seems that Papyrus really likes cooking. Which doesn’t really surprise you seeing as how the meal he served you earlier was delicious. You and G opt to take up the back, not really wanting to try to keep up with your brother and Papyrus.

 

“Heh, our bros seem to like each other just fine.” G says after a while of listening to the two talk. He’s walking next to you. “I’m kind of glad. Papyrus deserves more friends.” Hearing this you look over at him, smiling. He was a big softy for his brother and it warmed your heart. He was looking at his brother and yours with such tenderness. He was letting his walls down for a second and you were so glad to see it.

 

“Yeah, your brother is really sweet.” You look back to the two walking before you smiling. You looked around the camp. Monsters were staring at you and your brother as you two passed with G and Papyrus. Some expressions were angry, some were just down right scared. Most monsters would look away if you met eye contact with them.

 

Others would just keep staring and those mostly were the ones that weren’t happy to see you. You felt a knot in your stomach, anxiety was rearing its head. You were mostly afraid… Maybe you and your brother shouldn’t be here. Maybe you two should find someplace else so you wouldn’t be there to burden G and Papyrus… You could only imagine what kind of flack that the two monsters were getting for bringing the enemy into their camp.

 

You bit your lip, you weren’t wanted here and you knew it. When you looked up to Ryan he didn’t even notice the monsters looking at the two of you.  You were glad for that, but that would make it harder to convince him to leave the monsters in peace. You felt the weight of G’s hand on your shoulder.

 

“Stop, whatever you are thinking just stop. Such a beautiful soul doesn’t need to be damaged even further with whatever you are feeling.” You looked over at him in surprise. What did he mean? “Lemme guess you feel like you shouldn’t be here just because the monsters around you are scared of you, right?” Your voice got caught in your throat and you could only nod. The hand on your right shoulder slid to your left shoulder and he pulled you close scanning the monsters around you.

 

When you glanced up at him you could see his fangs barred, his left eye was either smoking or flaming with a purple hue. You tense up and look away quickly. You felt your face redden and you glance around to see the monsters quickly look away from you like you were nothing. Just as quickly as it happened it was over and he was at your side as if nothing had happened.

 

“You aren’t a burden, at least not to me and Paps. Hell maybe even Undyne and Alphys.” He says in a low voice. “If you were, you wouldn’t be here in the first place. Me and Paps, we got your back sweetheart don’t forget that.” You look at him in disbelief.

 

“After everything that humans have done to you… How can you look at me and say that.” Your voice was quivering. “It’s not fair to you and the rest of the monsters, G.” He chuckles and stops, you stop with him. He raises his hand and gently grabs ahold of your chin, making you look into his eye sockets.

 

“I can see into your soul, I see who you are and I gave you a nickname that is well suited to your soul sweetheart.” Your heart almost stopped and your stomach was doing flip flops. You were sure that you must look the equivalent to a tomato. “It’s not often that I see a soul like yours, I want to help your brother preserve it. We need more good than bad in this world.” He releases you and continues on. You stand in the same place like a blubbering mess.

 

You willed your feet to follow after him, you were so flustered that you weren’t dwelling on how you could be a burden to them anymore. Up ahead you could see Ryan and Papyrus waiting for the two of you. Ryan must have saw the state you were in, because when you got close to him he threw his arm over your shoulders walking with you. When the two skelebros were out of earshot he leans down and whispers.

 

“So when are you gonna bone the smaller skeleton.” You squeal throwing him away from you.

 

“SHUT UP RYAN,” You huffed at him, which resulted in him laughing so hard he couldn’t breathe.

 

“It’s only a joke sis, calm down.” He said clapping a hand down on your shoulder. You bite your lip. There was no way in hell that you would tell him that you were starting to take a liking to G. He would only make fun of you more if you told him that.

 

“Having fun over there?” G looks back at the two of you and you freeze and Ryan just laughs harder.

 

“We’re good G.” Ryan says in between breaths and gives him the thumbs up. G looks amused and turns back to Papyrus to continue their conversation. This was going to be a long walk.

 

\--

 

Your shack had definitely seen better days. G and Ryan were searching through the remains of the burnt down shack to see if anything useful could be salvaged. You were sad to see the place like this. The feeling of home that you got from this place was no more. Papyrus opted to stay with you as you watched your brother and G disappear into the scorched remains of the place.

 

The wood that was still erect was nothing but charcoal and the roof was burned away. It didn’t take them but minutes to finish searching the place. You had said your goodbyes and it seemed like Ryan had too. Papyrus had been trying to keep your mind busy with talk of puzzles, he had gotten you interested in puzzles oddly enough.

 

He offered to make you puzzles so that when you had down time in the camp you had something to keep you busy. You had told him that you would actually like that and he seemed happy.

 

“I am glad to hear that you wish to partake in some of my puzzles Miss ___. Undyne and Alphys don’t exactly like puzzles and G is too lazy to solve them but I am happy to have found a person who enjoys them!” Papyrus beams at you. You smile a genuine smile.

 

“Puzzles are pretty cool Paps, I remember doing random puzzles when I was a kid. I wasn’t all that great with them though.”

 

“That’s ok Miss ____, I am sure you will solve my puzzles in no time at all.” Papyrus encourages you. This warmed your heart. He’s almost childlike and innocent, and he really is one of the sweetest beings that you have ever met.

 

“Yo, you guys ready to go?” G says walking up with Ryan.

 

“Yep,” You say glancing behind him once more to the burnt down shack. “There isn’t anything for us here anymore.”

 

“Don’t worry, Miss ___, you will have a place with my brother and I, no matter what monster or human says.” Papyrus says to you. You give him a lopsided smile

 

“Thanks Pap, I really appreciate it.”

 

“It’s getting dark,” Ryan says looking up at the sky, you hear a tint of fear in his voice. You don’t really blame him for being afraid. With that the four of you start off for the camp. The four of you walk in comfortable silence. Until you see the clearing.

 

“I never thought that I would be able to see the stars again…” Ryan breaks the silence, he’s looking up at the stars, “I don’t think I will ever know what you guys felt like seeing the stars and the sky for the first time, but I think this will be as close to that feeling as I’ll ever get.” You look up at the stars yourself.

 

You found yourself appreciating life more, you realized that you didn’t take opportunities like you should have before the fire. You were learning to enjoy the little things a little more after that experience. The four of you stood in silence looking at the sky. Crickets were chirping around you and a light breeze blew past you. It felt so nice.

 

You felt a presence at your side and when you looked over you saw G. He bent down and picked a flower. The same kind as last time and he gave you a genuine smile. He reached up and put in your hair just like last time.

 

“This one will make up for the last one that you lost, sweetheart.” You could swear there was purple on his cheeks. Was he blushing? You thought that was adorable. The gesture made your heart flutter. You nudged him with your shoulder muttering your thanks to him. Your shoulder stayed in contact with his and you were expecting him to pull away… But he didn’t.

 

“As much as I could stay and stare at the stars we gotta get back, we told Undyne we wouldn’t be too long and I think we’re pushing our luck.” G sighs after a few minutes. The three of you nod and start walking once again.

 

\--

 

When you get back, the monsters are in a slight panic. They calm after they see your group. They all stare at you and Ryan. It was like they were almost anticipating something. You were headed back to your tent and you could hear Undyne yelling about a search party. That is until your group approaches here and when she sees you she gives a sigh of relief.

 

“Hey Punks! We were just about to send a search party after ya.” Undyne’s eyes flick over you and Ryan a look of guilt in her eyes. You understand immediately what she meant. She had thought that you and Ryan turned against G and Papyrus… You couldn’t blame her of course, but it still hurt.

 

“We got a little preoccupied, sorry Undyne.” G says waving her off.

 

“Don’t make it a habit, alright punk.” She gives you a toothy smile.

 

“Heh alr-” G was cut off by the sound of growling and before you can look around to see the source of the growling you are knocked onto the ground a heavy weight pressed upon your chest and limbs and you can’t move. You can’t even breathe. You open your eyes to see what’s on top of you. You see a dog, teeth bared, poised to kill staring back at you. His claws stuck in your shoulder and you felt your heart pound. You hear the word ‘Dogamy’ being screamed by different people, but you have no idea what it means, nor do you care.

 

“Disgusting human,” it growled with a fire in its eyes and for the second time in two days you were sure that you were going to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not really happy with this chapter. It was so hard to write. I hate being in a creative slump. ;~; Anyway if you guys want to talk you can reach me at my tumblr, https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sparkzykun I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

You looked up at the monster above you in fear. Your heart was beating so fast and if the monster didn’t kill you, you were sure that a heart attack would. You could feel his claws breaking the skin on your shoulder.

 

“You and your kind deserve to die for what you did to my pup!” It roared, the air was being squeezed from you and you didn’t know what to do. You squeezed your eyes shut waiting for the inevitable to come.

 

“ **D o n ’ t y o u f u c k i n g t o u c h h e r a g a i n.** ” A more terrifying voice sounded off from behind you and a purple hue surrounded the creature and he was sent flying back into a few tents. You gasp for air as you looked at the monster that was just thrown at you. It was struggling to get back up. It’s predator like eyes locking with yours.

 

“You choose their side over ours G? After what they have done to us? You are nothing but a traitor.” It growled ripping parts of the tent it fell back into. G stepped to you grabbing you and pulling you to your feet. He pulled you close his arm around your waist, his gaze never leaving the fuming monster before the two of you. Your breathing was heavy and ragged as Ryan stepped in front of you, shielding you. You looked over his shoulder to get a clear look of the scene before you. “I ought to rip you apart and bring your bones back for my pups and Dogaressa.”

 

“You can fucking try it, but it won’t end well for you, pal. You should just go back home to your wife and pups before I beat you into a bloody pulp and they won’t be able to recognize ya.” You look at G’s face, he was glaring at the dog monster. Even the eye socket that usually had a pupil was devoid of anything. It made you shudder as he stepped away from you, his arm hesitantly pulling away from you.

 

The ravenous monster rips into the ground with its back paws, running toward G, and the skeleton reacts by shaking his head and using his magic. He extends his left arm and the purple aura engulfs the dog making him stop. G throws his arm up and the dog follows suit flying high in the air. You could hear it whimpering and it was starting to come down. You feel a slight panic, you didn’t want G to kill it. Ryan stopped you as you started to move forward.

 

G catches the dog with his magic right before it hits the ground to your relief, and it seems like G is right in front of it in a flash, bending down so that the now frightened monster can look him in the eye. Was G taunting it?

 

“Stay away from those humans, like a good boy.” G warns flicking the dog’s nose earning a high pitched whimper as the result. “Because if you don’t, you aren’t going to like what happens next.” G straightens looking around at all the monsters watching him and the dog with interest. “That goes for all of you, stay away from the humans if you mean them any harm.” G’s gaze rests on you and your brother and he pulls forth a cigarette and lights it. The aura around the dog dissipates and the monster rips out of there with its tail between its legs.

 

“Hey punk, are you alright?” Undyne had asked you her gaze looking at your torn bloodied shirt. You sigh in relief, nodding. As much as you wanted to be angry at that monster you couldn’t be. Something had happened to his pup to make him act like this… He was just defending his pack.

 

“Yeah I don’t think the wounds on my shoulder are too deep they should be fine in a few days. Can’t say the same for my shirt though.” You shrug with your good shoulder. You try to pull off looking like you were okay, but in reality you were shaking a little bit, it couldn’t be helped. Ryan was looking extremely worried, about all this. Alphys had made her way to Undyne’s side and was examining your shoulder.

 

“L-l-let’s get you cleaned up and give you time to calm down.” Alphys ushered you into your tent with Undyne following. They refused to let the boys in as a form of privacy while you were being cleaned from any blood. You exposed your shoulder by ripping the shirt just a little more to give Alphys access to it. You could hear G Papyrus, and Ryan conversing outside of the tent. Undyne sat on your brother’s cot as she watched Alphys clean the wounds.

 

“Queen Toriel might be able to heal those,” Undyne suggested quietly. Alphys nodded applying pressure to wound to help stop the bleeding. Undyne quickly walks out, most likely to get the queen. You were a little glad, she wasn’t so uptight around you anymore, and she actually left you alone with Alphys. There was a small amount of trust there seeing as how the last time she reacted with Alphys being anywhere close to you. Baby steps.

 

“How are you f-feeling?” Alphys pipes up after a second of silence.

 

“A little shaken up, but overall I’m fine,” You whisper smiling at her. “Thank you Alphys, I appreciate everything that you are doing, and everything you have done.” You see here shy away and hide her faces, she was hiding the blush that was creeping along her cheeks.

 

“Oh, w-well it w-was n-nothing,” She says shyly.

 

“Well that nothing saved mine and my brother’s life Alphys, Just remember that.” You smile sweetly at her. She takes a moment to compose herself. She’s still tending to your shoulder. It looked worse than it felt. Maybe it was because of the adrenaline rush. The gashes weren’t that deep but they were bleeding pretty badly.

 

“I don’t think that excuses him to randomly attack my sister.” Ryan’s voice carried into the tent. He was angry, and that was a rare sight. He was ranting about the dog monster. “She wasn’t hurting anyone and she had no intent to.”

 

“Listen bud, I’m peeved that he attacked too, but he has good reason to dislike humans.” G’s irritated voice started up. “Humans almost killed a pup of his, that pup lost a leg.” You heard Ryan sigh.

 

“I appreciate that you are keeping us here G, but I’m not going to hesitate again if someone attacks her. I have every right to keep the only good thing in my life safe.” G grunts in response.

 

“I don’t blame you, but try to give me a chance to step in before it gets that way again. Though I doubt anyone else will try anything after what I did.” G’s voice sounds grave.

 

“Why, are you doing all this G?” Ryan asks the anger in his voice subsiding a little bit.

 

“The queen made me promise to not kill any humans unless they have ill intent. There was a long time where every human I saw had ill intentions. I didn’t think I would harbor the two of you honestly, but I couldn’t just leave you two in a burning building now could I?” G questions. “I also feel like it would be a great thing for Frisk to have other humans around too. Toriel agrees with me on that issue. It’s honestly the only thing keeping you two around right now.”

 

“Hello, I don’t believe we have met before,” A cautious but sweet voice sounds from behind the thin flaps of the tent. “I am Toriel, queen of the monsters, it is nice to finally meet the humans G and Papyrus have been doing so much for.”

 

“Oh, um, I’m Ryan,” Ryan sounds unsure, there was no hint of any anger in his voice anywhere. “I’m sorry queen Toriel, s-should I bow?” He was flustered and it made you giggle, Alphys joins in hearing the conversation outside.

 

“Oh, oh no my child, you do not have to use such formalities. You may call me Toriel or Tori.” She laughs. “I assume your sister is in this tent?”

 

“Yeah Tori, she’s in there.” G informs her.

 

“Perfect!” The flap opens up and in walks in a bipedal goat monster. She wore a purple tunic with some sort of symbol across the chest, her cream colored fur seemed soft and she had ears that hung down. They looked floppy. She gave you a mother like smile as she scanned you. You must have looked like a mess.

 

“Hello my child. My name is Toriel I am the queen of all monsters, but you may call me Tori, You don’t need to use any formalities.” She quickly stated assuming that you would have the same reaction as your brother. You give her a small smile. Her eyes gaze at your bare shoulder. “Oh my, I heard about what happened, you must have been so scared.” Worry lacing her tone. You shrug your eyes meeting hers. “You are ___ right?” You give a quick little nod.

 

“It looks worse than it really is.” You laugh scratching the back of your neck. “I’m okay though.”

 

“That’s what I like to hear punk!” Undyne comes in after Toriel. The tent was becoming quite cramped now. “You gotta be tough, and if you aren’t, well then I’ll train you to be tough!” She was beaming at you now. “We have to get you battle ready!”

 

“So you’re going to train me?” Toriel smiles at the both of you and kneels down next to you to examine your wounds. “That would be so cool!” You give her an enthusiastic grin. She has the look of an excited puppy.

 

“Great punk! We can do it day after tomorrow! We can make you stronger in no time!” Toriel waves a hand-paw? Over the gashes in your shoulder and you watch as they close up, as if they were never there in the first place. Now the only evidence that you were ever attacked was your shirt.

 

You were going to have to wear this until you found a new shirt. It wasn’t terrible it just exposed your whole right shoulder. At least it still covered everything that needed to be covered. Even if it showed a little more cleavage than before.

 

“I c-can request that M-Mettaton send some new c-clothing for you, ____,” Alphys stuttered out. “It might not be until n-next week, but he can d-design something more functional for you to w-wear.” You nod meeting her eyes.

 

“Thank you Alphys, you are the best!” You exclaim.

 

“Hah damn right! That’s my girl!” Undyne looks over at Alphys with pride and love. This made you happy, that someone had managed to be happy in this mess, even if it was a limited amount of happiness. You see Toriel who is looking at Undyne disapprovingly.

 

“Undyne you should not curse. What if Frisk were around?” Toriel chides and Undyne looks down like a child who just got caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

 

“Sorry, your highness.” She mutters. Toriel’s expression softens as she peers back at you.

 

“My child if you or your brother ever need anything please do not hesitate to ask.” Toriel puts a paw on your arm before standing and padding her way to the tents exit.

 

“Thank you Toriel!” You call to her and she gives you that motherly smile and a wave before disappearing out of the tent. You are left alone with Alphys and Undyne once more.

 

“Well the queen likes you punk! That’s a good start!” Undyne says, “Hey uh, sorry for being overly cautious, it’s just… well you know.” She looks away in shame and trails off. You laugh.

 

“Are you really apologizing to me about that? I know what my race has done to the monsters, I don’t blame you at all Undyne. I would be cautious too.” She perks up, it seems to make her happy that you said that.

 

“W-we never wanted to hurt your f-feelings, if w-we have,” Alphys pats Undynes arm. “We honestly think you and your b-brother could be one of those h-humans like Frisk who wants to choose the r-right thing, e-especially if G and Papyrus are willing to f-fight other monsters for y-you. We trust their j-judgement.” This makes you genuinely happy. You bite your lip, blushing.

 

“You guys done in there already?” G says from behind the flap. “We don’t wanna be out here all night.” G sounds grumpy.

 

“Nope you aren’t allowed in here G. You’re gonna have to find someplace else to crash. We’re commandeering your girlfriend for the night.” You are sure your eyes were as big as saucers and your face was a red as a tomato, you covered your mouth in embarrassment and Alphys gave you a sympathetic look while Undyne couldn’t control her laughter anymore.

 

“Haha real funny fish rot,” G says sarcastically, “Fuckin’ hilarious,” He sounds absolutely done with the world. He opens the flap and his eyes find you, he hesitates, eyes lingering on your exposed shoulder, there is a purple hue on his cheeks.. His expression softens from the hard one he was just wearing and you feel yourself become even redder. “You are going to be cold with that pathetic excuse of a shirt.” He mutters. He’s now shrugging out of his jacket and he throws it in your lap. “At least with that you’ll be warm.” He’s ignoring Alphys and Undynes stares.

 

“Uh… Thanks.” You say wrapping the jacket around your shoulders. It smells like him… You are surprised to find that you really enjoy his scent. You bite your lip and keep your eyes down. He takes a few steps and sits in his favorite corner. “You aren’t going to be cold are you?” You hesitantly ask.

 

“Don’t worry about me sweetheart. I’ll be fine.” He chuckles. “You should get some sleep, we have a long day and night ahead of us tomorrow.” Alphys and Undyne take that as their cue to leave and they say their goodnights while smiling and waving at you, Ryan heads back in just as they leave. He probably stayed out there so it wouldn’t be as crowded in the tent.

 

“Goodnight guys,” you say lying down pulling the coat around you tighter absorbing all of its warmth.

 

“Goodnight ___,” You feel Ryan’s hand on your arm, he withdraws it after a second.

 

“Goodnight sweetheart.” And with that you start to drift off.

 

\--

 

“Wakey wakey!” Undyne called from outside the tent, before she came in. You groan turning on your stomach so that you are lying face down. “Come on punk don’t make me drag you out of your bed!” Undyne walks in between yours and Ryan’s bed.

 

“Ay fish rot cut em some slack would ya?” G sounded very tired over in his corner.

 

“Five more minutes mom.” Ryan half jokes. Undyne sighs at the both of you.

 

“Ima suplex the both of you if you don’t get up you weenies.” You turn your head to look at her. “This is part of my training for you nerd. Come on get up!”

 

“Does this mean I can stay? I didn’t agree to be trained by you.” Ryan asks groggily.

 

“Naw you are going to be trained too weenie, she’s just the more willing participant.” Undyne laughs. Ryan groans pushing himself up from his cot. It gives a little squeak as he gets up.

 

“You realize I’m not letting you do anything with them today right fish rot?” G stands. ”They are going to help with the supplies today.” Undyne smirks.

 

“Yeah but the queen told me and Paps that breakfast is the most important meal of the day for humans. There is food waiting for them right now.” She beams. Ryan perks up.

 

“You should have told us from the beginning,” heh Ryan won’t turn down food, especially if it’s good food. That made you smile. You sat up yawning and stretching, a few of your joints pop and you look up after a minute to see G with that purple hue on his face looking away from you. You tilt your head puzzled and you realize that you are still wearing his jacket. You quickly shrug out of it and go to hand it to him.

 

“Thanks for letting me wear this, it kept me pretty warm all night.” You give him a grateful smile. He turns to look back at you and his eyes glance down at your shoulder. They trace over your collar bone for a few seconds and you feel your heart flutter, as you pretend not to notice. He turns away.

 

“Go ahead and keep wearing it until you get another shirt.” Was all he said. You don’t argue as you try to hide the blush on your face. You put it back on and get out of your cot. Undyne gives you a grin before glancing at G. You don’t know if you like that look so you give her a timid shrug.

 

“Come on nerd!” She ends up pulling you past Ryan and G and out of the tent. “We have a lot to talk about!” Oh no, she’s gonna be like your brother isn’t she, she’s going to tease you about G. You slightly panic but she doesn’t notice. She’s pulling you to what looks like the middle of camp.

 

There is a small gathering of monsters there. You glance behind you to see G and Ryan trailing behind you. Ryan is laughing at you and G has an amused look on his face. You try to mouth the words ‘help me’ to them but they seem like they’re having too much fun at your expense to notice or care at this point.

 

You look around at the gathering. The monsters look at you more with curiosity than with fear. You bite your lip and try to keep your eyes down. You don’t want to seem rude and stare at them. Even if they didn’t have the same courtesy toward you.

 

“Alphy!” Undyne bellows and at that point you look around her to see the little yellow dinosaur sitting there giving you two a timid look. You give her a smile and that seems to put her more at ease. Undyne stops dragging you to wrap her arms around Alphys. The sight makes you giggle.

 

“So, uh, why the gathering?” You ask the two monsters glancing around.

 

“I told you it’s breakfast, we all get together during meals, if you and your bro are going to stay here well who are we to leave you two out.” Undyne gives you a toothy grin as she slaps a hand on your back. Even though the slap on the back stung a little, you were touched. You were really glad that you were able to meet such amazing beings.

 

“So what’s for breakfast?” Ryan approaches with G. They finally caught up.

 

“Cinnamon b-bunnies” Alphys informs Ryan. “They’re c-cinnamon rolls from a very n-nice shopkeeper in the underground.” Ryan is a little dumbfounded.

 

“It’s been so long since I had anything but meat or vegetables.” He seems happy. He was such a dork. It made you giggle.

 

“You boys go somewhere else, were having girl time.” Undyne tells them in a flat tone. You look at her in curiosity. G raises a brow bone.

 

“Oh really now, since when are you so _chummy_ with the human? Hmm?” G bends down to look her fully in the eye. You hadn’t realized how much taller he was than her.

 

“Was that seriously a pun G?” Undyne sounds disgusted. “Get out of here, you aren’t fully equipped for girl time.” She flashes him a challenging look. He puts up his hands in defeat.

 

“Man, you’re really _kraken_ down on me fish rot.” He gives his signature smirk of his. Undyne just groans.

 

“Go now!” Ryan can’t hold back his laughter and neither could you it was all really ridiculous.

 

“What a load of _carp_!” G shot another one off as he turned to go sit by Papyrus who was playing with a small human child. Ryan followed G as he tried to regain his composure. Undyne sighed at that last pun, before turning on you.

 

“So…” She began.

 

“So…”  You repeated her words. She rolled her eye at you before glancing back over at a distracted G.

 

“You totally have a thing for him don’t you nerd.” You weren’t surprised, you were expecting it, with the way that she watched you and G react. It was bound to come sooner or later. Though you weren’t about to give into her so easily.

 

“I don’t know what you are talking about Undyne.” You feign ignorance. You can see she’s determined to get the truth from you.

 

“Oh really now?” She glances down at G’s jacket. “I think you know exactly what I’m talking about. I ain’t stupid.” You won’t give in.

 

“Listen, he’s just a flirty skeleton, he probably does that to all the girls he sees that aren’t close friends.” You shrug her off.

 

“I’m real close with him alright, but I haven’t seen him get that buddy buddy with any other girl before.” Your heart flutters hearing that, and your composed look falters a little bit. Undyne notices. “What? Are you ashamed of having a crush on a monster or something?” She asks and you look up at her your eyes widening.

 

“N-no,” your façade is over and done with at this point, there was no use hiding it any longer. “I just… I’m pretty sure… he doesn’t…” Want to be with a human. You can’t bring yourself to finish the sentence. “Not getting my hopes up for anything.” You give a small smile, willing her to just drop it, she got the hint. Undyne and Alphys both look like they understand.

 

“Geez nerd, I’m just… kidding around.” Now it just feels awkward. “Don’t worry punk, we’re all friends here you can come to us for anything!” She puts a hand on your upper arm while smiling.

 

“I-I agree,” Alphys pipes up. You feel a little hand tug on your pants and you look down to see an adorable little human face looking up at you, a tray of cinnamon rolls in the shape of bunnies in one hand.

 

“Hey there,” you kneel down to their eye level. “I’m ____, I’m assuming you are Frisk?” They nod happily. They hold out the tray for you to take one of the cinnamon bunnies you do so after that they hand the tray off to Undyne. They start signing to you.

 

“They say it’s nice to meet you and that they are very excited to see more humans around here.” Undyne translates. So they’re mute? Huh. You give them a warm smile.

 

“I’m happy to meet you Frisk!” You beam. They clap their hands and motion for you to follow them back to Papyrus G and Ryan. You follow them along with Alphys and Undyne. G’s gaze lands on your approaching form.

 

“Heya I see the kiddo charmed you out of girl time.” You quickly look away and hide your blush. “You try the food yet?” He questions. You shake your head and look to the sweet treat in your hand. You take a small bite of it. The flavors seem to burst on your tongue and it’s just the best thing that you have had in a very long time. It’s like it was just baked fresh from an oven. It’s so fluffy and light.

 

G watches the look of delight creep on your face. He chuckles biting into his own bunny. Frisk motions for you to sit down with them and you do so unable to resist the little cutie. For a few minutes they make conversation with you and Ryan, with G translating for you. You finish your bunny and you feel completely satisfied.

 

\--

 

It was getting a bit towards noon and the supply drop off had arrived. You Ryan and G were helping unload it as well as some other monsters. You would go for some of the heavier stuff and G would step in out of nowhere it seemed, and take those for you. You would huff at him in annoyance which earned a laugh from him.

 

Undyne and Alphys were watching from afar. Snickering at the two of you.

 

“What do you think would happen if we told her that G doesn’t normally work this hard?” Undyne whispers to her girlfriend. Alphys giggles covering her mouth.

 

“She’d probably write it off Undyne, it seems she doesn’t want to acknowledge the fact that he is being really sweet to her.”

 

“Aw I remember when I was like that.” Undyne muses crossing her arms. “But I got you now,” She kisses the dinosaur on her cheek. “We’re totally getting them together right?” Alphys nods immediately.

 

“Definitely,” Alphys confirms. They watch you and G for a while. Questioning how you could be so blind toward his advances. But soon something else takes their attention away from you at least for a few minutes.

 

“Whoa, look at that.” Undyne says in disbelief. Alphys follows her gaze to Ryan who had just ran into a fox monster named Amara. She was carrying a crate of apples and she ran right into him. The apples went everywhere and Ryan stopped what he was doing to help her pick them up. They couldn’t keep their eyes off each other. Undyne and Alphys could hear their conversation.

 

“Sorry about that! I really need to watch where I am going.” Ryan gave her a kind smile. “I can be so much of ditz sometimes.” He scratched the back of his head. He was trying to ease her embarrassment.

 

“Please, I’m the one who ran into you!” She gave an awkward laugh. “Thank you for helping me though,” there was a nervousness to her voice. This made Ryan turn red. Amara was a very pretty monster, she had black fur with white highlights all throughout her fur, and her eyes were what made her different though. She had purple irises that had hints of blue and pink mixed in with the purple. Undyne and Alphys wouldn’t blame Ryan if he was attracted to her at all. 

 

“Uh no problem, here lemme help you with this.” She nodded at him giving him a dreamy smile. He hoisted the crate up when all the apples were returned to it and she walked with him to its final destination easy conversation flowing between the two of them. Undyne and Alphys gave each other a look knowing full well what that could mean.

 

“You think their soul mates?” Undyne asked Alphys, she was still watching the fox monster and Ryan.

 

“There is no telling for sure, but I’d be willing to bet they are. You saw the way that they were staring at each other,” Alphys says.

 

“Some are easier to tell than others.” Undyne says looking back to you and G who were also watching Ryan and Amara with puzzled expressions. “Either way I think we got two monster fuckers on our hands,” Undyne laughs. Alphys gives a disapproving look but can’t help but snort.

 

“That’s horrible Undyne.” The fish woman shrugs.

 

“Ey I ship it.” Alphys nods in agreement. “I’m pretty sure those two are going to stay more than just a little while at this point.”

 

“Well one thing is for sure.” Alphys gives Undyne a grin.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“This is definitely going in the manga!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys should totally come talk to me on tumblr or something. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sparkzykun I like making new friends! :D


	5. Chapter 5

G was taking all of the heavier stuff and you were glaring at him, he would chuckle at your expression. You didn’t know how he was so fast. He let you take some of the lighter stuff but it was hard to keep up with his pace. The supply drop off cart was now empty and you saw Alphys handing a paper to a cloaked person. That was probably her asking her friend to send some shirts for you for the next supply drop off. The cloaked person seemed almost ominous. There had been a point where they even whispered to you when you got too close to them.

 

“Tralala Beware of the man who speaks in hands,” They had a smooth voice, but it made you shudder. It was just creepy. After that you had tried to not go anywhere near them. You just focused on the task at hand. Well that is until you saw the incident with Ryan and that fox monster go down. You had braced yourself for anything but the fact that they were getting along a little too well… Well that had surprised you, and G as well.

 

“Your bro’s got the moves,” G had laughed his brow bone raised at the two of them. “Amara can’t take her eyes off him.” G had his arms crossed and shook his head looking back at you.

 

“I don’t know about you but I am glad that another monster is giving him a chance.” You give him a warm smile. “We don’t want all of the monsters to hate us.” You whisper looking down.

 

“Sweetheart, it is very hard to hate you, at least in my opinion.” He chuckles.

 

“Hey G! Are you guys done with the supplies?” Undyne calls from where she and Alphys are sitting.

 

“Yeah, why?” He gives Undyne a curious look. She grins her eye resting on you.

 

“Alphys and I are going to alleviate you of one of your humans for a while.” Undyne announces as she and Alphys walk up to the both of you.

 

“Don’t break her.” G says skeptically. “She didn’t come here to be tormented by the head of the royal guard fish rot.”

 

“Aww but why not?” Undyne says in mock disappointment kicking at the dirt beneath her. G’s sockets narrow at her. Undyne snorts. “You’re like her dad. We’ll have her back to you before it gets dark, okay,” Undyne taunts him. Alphys is laughing with Undyne and you are just standing there dumbfounded. Was she going to train you now? G grumbles.

 

“She’s supposed to be on patrol with me, don’t forget that.” He simply states, “They have to be with me or Papyrus at all times.” Undyne rolls her eye.

 

“Technically I count as a babysitter too since I’m your superior,” She points out. You wince at the word babysitter. Well they weren’t wrong, they were babysitting you and your brother. But it just felt demeaning. You bite your lip.

 

“Don’t break her,” he repeats sighing and shaking his head.

 

“Kay bye numbskull,” Undyne says loudly clearly happy, she grabs your wrist pulling you away for the second time that day. You were going to have to get used to this weren’t you? Not that you minded, you felt like you could become good friends with Undyne and Alphys. It was nice to interact with others that weren’t your brother, Alphys and you struggle to keep up with her but she pulls you into a tent. One that wasn’t yours.

 

You look around the tent and see two cots pushed up against each other, the tent was a little bit bigger than yours and you could see some books stacked in one corner of the tent, some looked to have Japanese writing on them. In the other corner was an armor stand with some heavy looking armor on it. You quickly guessed that this was Undyne and Alphys’ tent.

 

“S-sorry to pull y-you away s-so suddenly ____,” Alphys starts, “w-we were g-gonna give you a chance to f-freshen up at some point.”

 

“Yeah, and since you aren’t doing anything right now, we’re gonna take you to the creek to wash up. You can use my stuff too!” Undyne beams showing you a bunch of bathroom items. Shampoo, conditioner, soap and some other items. All of them had the letters MTT on them. Undyne glances at your hair, which you haven’t been able to do anything but use your fingers to brush through for years. You were sure it looked like a rats nest. “Alphys put in an order for some basic things for you so you don’t have to go without anymore, but until that comes in I don’t mind sharing.”

 

“Thank you Undyne I really appreciate it!” You bowed your head, you were really appreciative over every little thing that they did for you and your brother it was almost too much. They set aside their fear to give you a better life than the one you were living. That must be hard for anyone to do, but here you were now, with four (five if you include the fox monster that was talking to Ryan) friends who had done that for the both of you.

 

“I’ll h-help you w-with your h-hair if you’d like,” Alphys offered. That might be a good idea, you had had nothing but fingers to keep your hair under control for so long. It had also been a very long time since you even looked in a mirror too. You shot her a small smile and nodded.

 

“Alright punk! Let’s get you to the creek, you still reek of fire,” Yeah you wanted to wash that off of you as quickly as you can. It was like washing a bad memory off of you and in a way it was. The three of you head off and you follow Undyne because you don’t exactly know where the creek was at. Undyne was carrying the bag of toiletries so you could use them while you were washing up.

 

They made you feel at home, you didn’t feel like a third wheel, they included you in everything. It felt nice to have friends. Alphys had asked you if you had ever heard of manga or anime. You had heard about it but things fell apart before you could ever watch or read any of it. Alphys had offered to lend you a manga named Fruits Basket, it was one of the few that she had acquired.

 

Undyne was wanting to know if you had any experience in fighting and self-defense. You had told her about Ryan teaching you how to fight but how it was useless when it came down to the actual fighting part. She was silent and seemed to be saddened at the mention of how everything had been ripped from you. You guessed that she knew how that felt from experience. After explaining that to her she wrapped her arm around your shoulders and pulled you into a noogie you struggled to get free from her grip.

 

“Don’t worry punk! I can teach you all sorts of battle techniques!” She laughed a full hearted laugh as she let you go. “And on top of that you got us monsters to back you up!” She flashed her teeth at you. You didn’t know if she was smiling or trying to look intimidating or both, but the thought made you smile.

 

“I’ll try my best to have your guys’ backs too!” You say enthusiastically. She was a little taken back but she chuckled slapping you on the back, not hard enough to hurt but just enough to make you stumble.

 

“I like your spunk nerd!” The creek came into view and Undyne handed you the bag. “We’ll give you some privacy to wash up,” You look into the bag and give her a grateful nod.

 

“I won’t be long.” Both her and Alphys turn away as you get ready for a really cold bath.

 

\--

 

You were currently sitting on a rock with Alphys who was working through the knots of your hair very gently. It felt good to have your hair being worked through. There wasn’t a lot of pain, unless there was a tangle that got caught on accident in which case Alphys would apologize profusely to you. You would give her a reassuring smile and she would continue.

 

The soap that Undyne let you use was amazing, for the first time in years you were truly clean or at least the cleanest you had ever been in this situation. Not just rinsing off with the water that you would heat up from the creek. You didn’t have these luxuries. Your hair smelled like strawberries and you gave a content sigh. You were watching Undyne.

 

She was swimming in a really deep part of the creek and she seemed to be having a blast. She was catching fish. Alphys had told you that she liked making sushi. It was something she did once in a great while but it was one of her favorites. Alphys would smile fondly when Undyne would let out a victory cry holding a floppy fish in her hand above her head. It was a ridiculous sight but you were glad that you got to see this side of them, and not the timid side all the time.

 

They were growing on you. At this rate they were becoming your best friends. Alphys had just finished brushing your hair and you realized that your hair reached down and touched your hips when it wasn’t all tangled. Huh maybe it was time to get a haircut? It had been so long since you had gotten a haircut. Alphys praised how pretty your hair was like this. You only shrugged at her, putting on G’s jacket, it was so warm and you were so thankful for that.

 

“Thank you Alphys, that feels so much better.” You smiled, you weren’t lying. It felt nice to feel how soft it felt after being washed. Maybe you would keep it long. You didn’t know exactly what to do with it but since you were going to have a brush of your own as well as some other stuff for it, you might want to keep it long. Maybe you could get it trimmed or something.

 

“Damn Alphys look at what you did!” Undyne beamed at you searching through her bag and pulling out a broken mirror, and handed it to you. You took a look at yourself. You didn’t exactly like what you saw but you didn’t hate it either. You didn’t like how skinny you were, but that couldn’t be helped with the situation how it is. You hand back the mirror to Undyne almost a little too quickly and she gives you a curious look.

 

“You ready to head back? Dinner is gonna be soon.” You and Alphys gave a little nod and the three of you started to head back.

 

\--

 

When the three of you got back your hair was halfway dried, it felt weird to have the wind blow your hair back. It felt nice. One thing you hated was that it constantly was in your face. Alphys and Undyne would laugh at you when the wind would pick up and your hair decided it wanted to blind you. It would end up in your nose eyes and mouth. Hopefully Alphys put in a order for hair ties cause that would be needed if you were going to keep the length.

 

“Alphys, Undyne, _____!” You heard a familiar voice call out to you. It was your brother, walking up to you along with the fox monster that you had found out was named Amara. Undyne and Alphys were betting that they were going to be a thing sooner or later and you had to admit you thought that too. “Where’d you guys go?” He said cheerfully. Amara looked over you curiously. “I like what you did with your hair sis, I like it when it looks like you weren’t raised by wolves.” Both him and Amara giggle.

 

“I have a few friends who would take offense to that.” Amara’s shoulders shake with laughter and she gives you a sweet smile. “If you haven’t heard by now, I am Amara and you must be ___.” Her beautiful eyes flick over to Ryan and back at you. “Ryan talks a lot about you.” You shoot Ryan a skeptical look.

 

“Good things I hope?” He gives you a shit eating grin.

 

“Well, I haven’t told her about the time-” You quickly slap a hand across his mouth.

 

“Don’t you dare, finish what you are about to say.” You hiss, he has a lot of embarrassing stories he could tell about you. But lucky for you, you also had some stories up your sleeves if he continued. “I have some pretty good dirt on you if you want to play this game.” You say sweetly. He pulls away.

 

“You wouldn’t,” He smirks. You raise your eyebrow at him. Oh like hell you wouldn’t.

 

“Oh I would,” His nose wrinkles and he knows he’s been beat. He doesn’t want his new… “Friend” to know some of his embarrassing stories. At least not now. “Truce?”

 

“Truce,” his cheerful expression returning. Amara was giggling at the two of you.

 

“You two are the most adorable set of siblings that I have ever seen.” She says earnestly. Ryan looked like an excited puppy when she said this. “And yes he’s told me nothing but good things about you ___,” she puts a paw on your shoulder.

 

“Good to know.” You eye him. He had it bad for her this early in their friendship. “Glad to see he’s made a friend.” Undyne snorts and you side eye and you can tell she’s trying so hard not to smile and it’s just not working for her. Amara gives her a curious look.

 

“Where’s G?” Undyne asks trying to take the attention away from her small outburst.

 

Ryan looks back from where he came from to look at the form of G who was laying back with his eyes closed.

 

“He’s been sleeping for a while now. Papyrus said to let him rest. Though I don’t think Paps likes him sleeping in the middle of the day, he grumbled something about it going to be a long night since we’re all supposed to be on patrol tonight.” Ryan shrugged wrapping his arm around you and squeezing you tightly.

 

“That lazybones,” Undyne sighed shaking her head. “Bet he’s tired because of all that extra effort he put out today while the supplies were being dropped off.” She grins at you, you raise an eyebrow at her. You were going to have to remember to question her on that later. Amara gave her a knowing look.

 

“Yeah I have never seen him work that hard at anything, what did you do?” Amara asks you, you could see she was genuinely curious. You gave her a small shrug.

 

“I have no clue I just think he likes messing with me.” You offer. She gives you a skeptical look. At that moment you feel a hand on your arm and a presence behind you. Undyne and Alphys let out cries of surprise while Ryan and Amara jump. Ryan fell back on his ass. At that same moment you hear a familiar voice whispering in your ear.

 

“You know sweetheart it ain’t nice to talk about people like they ain’t here” His voice was smooth as silk, and it made you shudder. Oh god you had made him mad didn’t you? You tense up. Your anxiety was kicking in, you kept thinking about how you were going to lose his friendship and that thought made you want to cry. Almost as if sensing your anxiety, his grip on you shoulder tightened. “Relax, I ain’t mad, it would take a lot to make me mad at you sweetheart. I don’t like seeing your soul dim like that.” You were about to ask how he can see your soul when Undyne bellowed at G.

 

“FUCKING HELL G, GIVE US SOME WARNING BEFORE YOU GO AND DO THAT,” she hits him weakly on the shoulder, “Also I think you broke the human, look at how pale she is.” Undyne said more quietly. Your negative feelings were slowly ebbing away with each second.

 

“How are you so fast?” You ask craning your neck to look up at him. He gives you a smirk.

 

“That’s something I’ll have to show you later on sweetheart.” He chuckles, his hand still on your arm. His eye boring down into yours until you can’t stand it and you have to hide your blush. You set your gaze on Amara and Ryan. She was standing over Ryan looking down at him asking if he needed help.

 

“Did G break you too?” She giggled and tilted her head at him and her tail flicked from side to side in a playful manner. He just stared up at her, as if in shock. A smile creeping on his face as she giggled at him.

 

“I just had a heart attack I’m fine.” He jokes and Amara smiles taking his arm and pulling him up. She has no problem with his weight at all. It’s like she just lifted a small child and set him on his feet. This was too adorable. You were so happy for Ryan for finding a friend. G let go of your arm and he grabbed some of your hair gently. You could feel it falling through his fingers and it felt pretty good to have someone messing with your hair.

 

“I like what you did with your hair, sweetheart.” G whispered in your ear. You felt a tingle go down your spine. “It suits you well.” You turn back at him, fully aware of how red you were. Your eyes were searching his sockets. You bit your lip. You saw Undyne off to his right grinning at you.

 

“What G? You want something to hold on to when you-” Undyne was cut off by Alphys.

 

“U-Undyne, s-stop teasing them.” Alphys gave you an apologetic look. G hadn’t responded the way Undyne had hoped, he only watched you. His eye moving over your features.

 

“Naw, its ok Alph, and fish rot, you could say it’s something like that.” G said cooly smirking down at you. Your eyes widen and your heart was pounding in your ears, and your stomach was clenching in nervousness as he took a small step closer. You tried speaking but you couldn’t breathe properly. You look away not meeting his gaze.

 

“G, I-” You barely rasped, and at that moment you were suddenly drowned out by Papyrus who was announcing that it was dinner time.

 

“Come on humans! You must try my spaghetti it is simply delicious.” Papyrus called over to all you. You give G a shy look, he was still watching you. You felt a feeling of glee when he said that. But there was a fleeting feeling that he was just messing with you. You weren’t used to it, any of it. You both had locked eyes for a few seconds. Everyone was heading toward Papyrus, Undyne was watching the two of you out of the corner of her eye smirking as she passed the both of you.

 

“Heh you are cute when you are flustered sweetheart.” He reached out grabbing a lock of hair and letting it fall through his fingers once again. He had a distant look in his eye. What was he thinking about? “Don’t mind me, I’m only joking.” He finally said. You feel a little bit of disappointment, though you try to keep the look off your face. You give him a small smile. G had given you a genuine smile back.

 

“Well, I’m not used to that at all.” You gave an awkward laugh rubbing the back of your neck. “Come on let’s get something to eat!” You change the subject to something a little bit easier to talk about. He nods and walks side by side with you to go join the others.

 

\--

 

G was on his patrol route alongside with you, Ryan had volunteered to patrol with Undyne. He was a little relieved to hear that you hadn’t volunteered to go on patrol with Papyrus. Especially with what he had said before dinner. He knew he shouldn’t have said that. He knew it would probably embarrass you. But he just couldn’t help it. Not after the dreams that have been plaguing him all throughout this timeline.

 

He had been having dreams about someone even back when he was in Snowdin. He couldn’t remember the features of the woman that haunted his dreams at all. He has had so many dreams about you they were almost like memories. Maybe they were memories from other timelines. He hadn’t connected you to the dreams until he saw your hair. It was the same hair that was in his most recent dream that he had when he took that nap when Undyne had pulled you away from him. When he saw you it was like something snapped in his soul.

 

He thought back on the dream; you two were in the same bed. G’s arms around you tightly, you were staring up at him lovingly. G was pecking pseudo kisses along the edge of your jawline. You would giggle pulling him to you to give him a kiss back. He had made lips with his magic in order to kiss you back. You were so warm… G cupped your face with one hand as he kissed you, the other was exploring the curvature of your body, feeling the goosebumps that would rise after he touched your soft skin. Your hair sprawled out behind you. It was the same length in the dream as it was right now.

 

You had whimpered urgently pulling him closer to you, pressing your body all the way against his. You had pulled back to catch your breath and look him in the eye. The look in your eyes made G’s soul soar. They were begging, pleading for him to enter you. You were the only one who could do this to him. It scared him a bit but everything felt so right.

 

“I love you,” You had said in the dream, G could tell you meant it. The way you clung to him, the way you blushed, the way you said it with confidence. G needed more. The last thing he did in the dream was flip you so that he was on top of you, kissing you passionately, running his hand through your hair as the other hand pinned your wrist to the bed. He drew back to look at you earnestly.

 

“I love you too, stay with me always.” G had said his voice gruff and needy. After that he woken up. He had seen you from afar, and that was when he realized that it was you. It was always you. He had another dream where he had bonded souls with you, the both of you were soul mates… G would be lying if he had said he didn’t feel drawn to you. He knew this would be too early for you. Humans took things slow right? He would wait however long you needed, if you felt the same way.

 

The look you had gave him when he had said that to Undyne earlier made his soul flutter. You had looked so happy for a split second, he wanted to be the one to make you feel and look that way all the time. Man did he fall hard for you.

 

Looking over at you walking next to him he felt a blush coming to his cheekbones, he had immensely enjoyed seeing you in his coat. While giving you his coat helped with the issue about your clothing, he had sort of jumped at the chance to see you wearing it.

 

He could hardly believe that he had found the woman he had been searching for, that she was walking next to him. Their arms rubbing together once every few minutes. He had found his soul mate. How could he tell you that though? Would you be scared? Disgusted that a monster was your soul mate? What if the dreams were misleading him? No, there was a pull toward you that he couldn’t explain.

 

The day he had met you, they were only meant to watch what the two humans who had gotten closer to the camp were doing. An overwhelming feeling took him over and before he could stop himself he was walking toward the two of you, with Papyrus questioning what he was doing. If you didn’t want to be with him, he’d be there for you in other ways. He’d always protect you. Damn it, why was it so easy for him to love you? The thought of you rejecting him was becoming a fear of his.

 

“You okay over there sweetheart?” He had asked to get a conversation started, but you did look like you had something on your mind. You looked up at him, he could barely see your face, and it was so dark. “You tired?” He looked up at the stars. The things he would have given anything to see way back when the barrier was still up. When he had gotten out and had seen the stars for the first time, it never compared to the moment when he looked at your soul after realizing that you were his soul mate.

 

“A little,” you admit shrugging. “I’ll be fine though.” You gave him a reassuring smile. He chuckled.

 

“I can get Alph to watch you if you want?” He had suggested. You shook your head and nudged his shoulder.

 

“I’m good.” You shrugged. You fell silent and the only thing that could be heard was the crickets around the two of you.

 

“Don’t hesitate to take a break, I can bring you to Alphys if you need sleep, okay?” G said, “We’re going to be walking all night. I can’t have you exhausted, if we get attacked.” He ruffled your hair. You glared up and he smirked down at you. “We’re packing up camp tomorrow and finding a new location. Dunno if anyone has told you this yet.” He shrugged, “We got word that there are ruins of a human city north of here, Asgore wants us to check it out.”

 

“Huh, That’s weird to think, that we are in a colony almost. After being secluded for so long it’s weird to be looking for a place again…” You whisper almost sadly. “I’m gonna miss my home,” He sees your soul dim. He was so glad that he was the only one who could see your soul anytime he wanted. He silently thanked his magic. Yes it was a private thing, but he couldn’t ignore it. He always stole peeks when you weren’t looking just so he wouldn’t look like he was staring at your chest.

 

“I bet, but you gotta move on to better things sweetheart.” G offers, you look at him with a grateful smile, “Paps, Undyne, Alphys and I… Well we can be yours and Ryan’s new family. And Family… Well we protect each other...” He hoped he didn’t sound stupid to you. But the way your soul lit up after he said that, those doubts melted away.

 

“Thank you G,” You sounded genuinely happy, and that made his soul happy. He wrapped his arm around you hugging you to him. He didn’t care at this point he wanted you close.

 

“No problem sweetheart,” You immediately wrap your arms around him holding him tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think the color of the readers soul is? I wanted to keep it vague so it could be your favorite color or something, but I wanted to include a little bit more detail on the soul. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there will be more to come and there will be more for me to write about I promise. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some talk of some dark stuff in this chapter you have been warned. It's not that bad but still.

Ryan and Undyne had been patrolling together. Easy conversation flowed between them. Patrolling was a boring task but it made Undyne happy that he was there to talk to. Undyne had been trying to stay off the conversation of Amara in front of Ryan, Alphys made her promise to not try and force it. But he kept bringing her back into the conversation. She wasn’t sure if he was unconsciously doing it. Maybe he was trying to get more information on the fox monster.

 

Undyne was struggling. She almost wanted to throw Ryan at her and make them kiss… But that would be forcing it and she had to keep her promise. She didn’t know the fox woman all that well. She only knew that she was one of the only civilians who had volunteered to come up on the surface with King Asgore, Queen Toriel and the royal guard. She had proclaimed that she wanted to live life the way it should be lived. She also had said that if she gets taken out on the surface then so be it. Undyne had some respect for her after that.

 

“So, you are gonna train my sister tomorrow right?” Ryan had asked. Undyne smirked a bit.

 

“Oh hell yes. That nerd won’t know what hit her!” Undyne pounded at her chest. “No one will be able to touch her. It’s gotta be early though, we’re packing up tomorrow,” Ryan’s expression fell. Undyne glanced at him, wondering if she had said something wrong.

 

“I’m glad you’re gonna help her.” He said quietly, “Lord knows I wasn’t any help.” He says sadly. Though he flashes a smile at Undyne, Undyne can tell he’s faking it. “I didn’t even know how to protect myself… How could I teach her what I didn’t and still don’t exactly know.” Undyne is quiet, considering his words.

 

“If you were so unsure of how you could defend yourselves why did you seclude yourselves?” Undyne asked curiously. Ryan’s breath hitches in his throat. He keeps his eyes averted and his smile was gone and replaced with a very serious expression. It almost seemed unnatural to Undyne. She had seen nothing but a smile on his face.

 

“Don’t tell my sister what I am about to tell you. She never knew any of what I am about to tell you…” His tone was serious and gruff and a little bit concerning. Undyne nodded and he straightened his shoulders his breathing uneven. He was working himself up. “My sister loved our parents, she thinks they’re dead. Even though they are very much alive.” He swallowed and Undyne tilted her head in confusion.

 

“What? Why?” She stopped completely, and he was staring at the ground beneath her.

 

“Our parents were part of a scouting group and they would leave us kids in the colony, they left for days on end sometimes…” He was having trouble talking, the memories seemed to pain him. “Well, one day I overheard my parents talking with a man that I had never seen before… They were working out a deal. They were selling my sister to the man.” Undyne felt her blood boiling and she wanted to suplex something. She balled up her fists in anger, clenching her teeth and Ryan watched her reaction.

 

“WHY!?” Undyne had burst out in anger. Why were humans like this? To sell their own offspring to others like that. Ryan had patted her arm, knowing full well of what she was feeling.  


“My parents were having troubles keeping the two of us fed and well… Their reasoning was that someone like that man could take care of her. They knew full well of what they were doing. They were selling my sister as a slave.” Ryan’s voice cracked at that word. “So I waited until they were gone on a scouting trip… I acted like they were killed… She loved our mom and dad, how could I… Oh God… How could I tell her about…?” Ryan was trying to keep from crying but he was failing. Tears coming full force after a moment, and he couldn’t finish his sentence.

 

“Punk… You did the right thing…” Undyne watched him as he tried to regain his composure. “I   don’t know how you humans can do that to your own offspring… But you did well, punk…” Undyne stood there awkwardly. She wasn’t exactly good at this stuff unless it was Alphys. She knew how to calm Alphys down in second but this was a human… A human who had held so much in for so long in order to protect his sister. Ryan swallowed loudly.

 

“Thank you Undyne… A-after that I took her away, we almost died in some situations, but we got through it. I have shown her how to survive to the best of my abilities… She was never in a fight before the other night, she’s never had to kill… I am extremely proud of that, even if I’m not proud of some of the things that I have done to keep it like that.” His voice was still shaky. He turned away from Undyne and was gazing up at the stars.

 

Undyne sat there watching the stars with him for a while. Yes they were supposed to be patrolling but Undyne felt that Ryan needed a break. He needed a break from life. A few minutes had passed along with a comfortable silence. There were no words to say. Ryan had composed himself completely by the end of it his smile returning. He batted at Undyne’s arm.

 

“Heh, thanks for listening Undyne, no one else knows and it felt good to get off my chest.” His smile was tired and Undyne had nodded.

 

“No problem punk.” She gave an awkward smile and rubbed the back of her neck.

 

“So… How did you and Alphys meet?” Ryan had inquired changing the subject. Undyne took the hint and went full force into the story of how her and her favorite dinosaur had met.

 

\--

 

You were trying to last the whole night but you failed horribly, you were so tired by the end of it. G was trying to keep you awake but he even was failing. Your eyelids were closing as you two walked and there were a few times were you almost fell forward falling asleep on your feet. G had to catch you a few times. He was saying that he could leave you with Alphys but you had insisted that you were okay.

 

“Geez you really are stubborn sweetheart.” G had laughed studying your face which was in a sleepy pout. “You should go to sleep though.” You only shook your head. You were a little dizzy but you weren’t going to let that stop you.

 

“I’m okay, really.” You protested, you were starting to rock back and forth in your will to keep going.

 

“Yeah because I believe that.” G grumbled, his eyes flicking over your body as it swayed. He sighed. “C’mon, I’m not going to allow you to push yourself like this, not when I’m expecting you to face plant in to the ground because you can’t stay awake.” He was done and he scooped you up bridal style, curling you so that your head was on his chest. The action had made you squeal, which caused him to laugh. The laugh vibrated in his chest and you closed your eyes. You loved the sound of his genuine laugh, it calmed you down.

 

“You’re so… warm.” You whispered snuggling into him. His scent engulfed you. It was an earthy scent. He had spent so much time outdoors that he smelled like it. It wasn’t a bad thing. In fact you were enjoying it.

“Get some sleep, I’m leaving you with Alphys.” You in your tired state whimpered pulling at his turtleneck, not even opening your eyes.

 

“Nooo,” You slurred, “Ssstay with meee” You whined your hold on his sweater not loosening up. He felt his soul clench as he looked down at you, you were asking him to stay with you. He let out a soft chuckle his expression softening as he watched your face.

 

“Heh, always sweetheart.”

 

\--

 

You awoke in a daze, opening your eyes you see the roof of the tent. G must have taken you to Alphys. You didn’t remember how you got here, but it probably meant that G had carried you. You feel your face heat at that thought. You felt a small amount of movement on your left arm and you looked over.

 

There resting his head on his arms while leaning on the cot was G… He was sleeping, his eye sockets closed. You breathe in deeply, surprised to find he was there, that you were in your own tent and not Alphys’. You use this moment to study him. He was so peaceful looking. Your eyes ran over the cracks in his head. Did they hurt? You hoped not. G didn’t deserve to be in pain. Actually the mere thought of it made your heart ache.

 

You reached toward the crack that ran up from his eye socket, it had split off in two ways on his skull. You hesitated, what if he woke up? The thought created a knot in your stomach. Biting your lip you let your fingers run up the cracks. He grunted softly in his sleep. You give a small smile, you had found the noise that escaped him adorable. His face nuzzled into his arms even further.

 

You were so used to him sitting in the corner of the tent. You never saw him in a cot of his own… Wait… Was this his cot that you were sleeping in? You had literally left him with nothing to sleep on. Where was Papyrus sleeping? You felt horrible, they had these humans thrust upon them with no warning and they were literally sacrificing a lot for you and your brother.

 

You carefully sit up trying not to wake him up, though the smallest movement did wake him up. He woke with a start his eyes focusing on the scene around him and you see him visibly relax as his eyes rest on you.

 

“You okay?” He yawned, he was still in the same position though he rested his chin on his arms as he looked up at you. You nodded weakly. His eyes quickly flicked to your chest and back up to your face. “What’s wrong?” He said. You bite your lip blushing.

 

“I… My brother and I took yours and Papyrus’ beds didn’t we?” You ask quietly. Looking over at his face he looks a little surprised at first, but after a second he busts up into laughter.

 

“That’s what’s wrong? Geez sweetheart, by the look of your soul it made me think you were being negative towards yourself again.” He breathes out a sigh of relief. There he went again with talk of souls. “Yes this was mine and Paps tent but we put in an order for a bigger tent and two more cots, you act like it’s some kind of crime just because we’re lookin’ out for you two sweetheart.” He gives you a full hearted smile and it warms your heart.

 

“I don’t want to burden you anymore than we already have.” You simply state. “Anyway, why do you always talk about my soul? You talk about it like you can see it.” At this he looks shocked and he looks away, that purple hue dusting his cheeks. He looked so cute when you were actually able to get him in this state.

 

“Well, that’s because I can see your soul…” He states rubbing the back of his skull. You aren’t surprised to hear that. In all honesty you were more surprised to hear that souls were a real thing. “It rests about here…” G reaches up and he points to your chest. He gives a sheepish grin. So that’s why he looked at your chest earlier.

 

“Can all monsters see it?” You ask and he shakes his head.

 

“No, it’s a part of my magic,” He says, “It’s usually a very intimate thing for someone to show their soul to another being. It takes a huge amount of trust.” That purple hue is still on his cheeks.

 

“How do you show someone your soul?” You asked and he sits up a little straighter contemplating your question.

 

“Usually through magical means,” He stands walks around your cot and sits on Ryan’s bed across from you. He’s leaning forward resting on his elbows as he looks to you. You throw the blanket off of you and feel the cold air on you, it felt quite nice. You turn yourself toward him while sitting on your cot. “Most humans will never see their own soul just because of their lack of magic.”

 

“What does my soul look like?” You had asked and you saw his sockets widen.

 

“I, uh,” He hesitated looking away. “Your soul is one of the more pure souls that I have ever seen… Your soul is green, a very bright green, and with Alphys’ studies on human souls that means you have a kind soul.” He gave a little smile, “It’s sort of the reason I call you sweetheart.” He chuckles. So you have a green soul, that’s pretty cool, you didn’t know souls had color. He reaches into his front pants pocket and you can see a pack of cigarettes. “You mind if I smoke?” You shook your head and looked to the cot.

 

“Go ahead,” he took a cigarette out and lit it with a lighter that he had produced from the other pocket. He put the cigarette between his teeth and inhaled, all the smoke billowing out of all the nooks and crannies of his skull.

 

“I didn’t think monsters could smoke, not that I thought that much about it before I met you.” You giggled and that on brought his usual smirk.

 

“Well, not a lot of monsters do smoke but I personally can’t get addicted to it, you know being a skeleton and all.” He shrugs, “It’s like some weird oral fixation or something,” He explains. “You have any other questions about your soul?” He asks. You think about it biting your lip. There was one thing that you wanted to ask him, but you didn’t know if it would be too much to ask him of this. “You can ask whatever,” he says as if he’s reading your mind.

 

“Could I…” you start off and then hesitate and you see him tilt his head in question. “Could I see my soul?” You barely say. He’s quiet for a minute and you don’t know if he heard you. He’s just staring at you. You feel yourself blush. “Uh, you don’t have to if you don’t want to,” you ramble on, “I know you said that it’s a very intimate thing, and well I wasn’t-” He cuts you off.

 

“Yes,” he says looking like he is in a daze, he then looks like he’s got himself together, “I uh mean, if that’s what you really want sweetheart. I think everyone should see their soul at least once in their life.” He looks away, the purple hue spreading to his whole face. You feel you own face heat up.

 

“Okay,” you whisper, he makes a sound as if he’s clearing his throat.

 

“Alright sweetheart, this is gonna be… pretty intense.” He says, standing and sitting next to you on your cot. “Whatever happens, I got you okay? I need to know you trust me completely.” Without a second thought you nod, and for a moment you think you can see a gleeful look in his socket but he quickly hides it away. He seems to contemplate your answer as he wraps his arm around you. “Don’t be afraid to lean on me if you need to sweetheart.” He whispers in your ear.

 

He brings his other hand and he places it just above your chest. He looks at you for permission and you give him a quick nod. You feel something gripping what feels like your heart, and for just a moment you are sent into a head rush, and it makes you gasp out in surprise. Almost immediately it lets go.

 

“Did I hurt you?” He asks alarmed the arm around you tightening. You laugh and shake your head.

 

“N-no, you were right it is intense,” a look of pure relief spreads over his features.

 

“I haven’t even started pulling it out yet, it should be easier this time okay,” He repeats the actions from earlier, and you feel that grip on your soul. He was right it was a little bit easier this time. He starts to pull his hand from your chest and you feel a tug on your soul. It felt as if your body was trying to keep your soul within you but after a second it became easier. The both of you heard a loud voice calling your name before you could see it.

 

“____!!!” It was Undyne, “Get up nerd! Time for your training!” You heard G curse behind you and you felt the grip on your soul fade away. He pulled away just in time to see Undyne pull back the flap of the tent and peer in to see the two of you on the same cot. A devious smile crossed her face as she walks in. “Well I see you are already awake.” She says nonchalantly,’

 

“Boy do you have some timing fish rot,” G teases her, “I just got her up so she could start her training with you.” He lies smirking at her. He takes a long drag off his cigarette. Undyne gives the two of you puzzled looks.

 

“I’m sure,” She says her eyes resting on you as she studies your face for any indication of what was going on just before she got here. “Anyway you ready nerd? I’m gonna beat you into tip top shape!” She punches at the air above her head.

 

“Uh, yeah,” you say your voice just a tiny bit shaky. You stand and you give her a small smile. She grins at you and leads the way. You feel G at your side, his wrapped around your waist as the two of you walk. You found it comforting when he did gestures like this and you couldn’t help but return the gesture back to him.

 

\--

 

G watched as Undyne was teaching you fighting methods. He kept his gaze on you, and he would step in if need be. He wasn’t about to let you get hurt. As much as he thought that this was a great thing for you to do, he was also scared that you would get hurt in the process. He probably shouldn’t have tried to show you your soul earlier. He didn’t know if it would hinder you at all in your training.

 

He was feeling the side effects of it still. If he wasn’t sure that you were his soul mate before, he was sure now. He touched your soul with his magic, and though it wouldn’t feel as good as him touching your soul without magic, he felt as if he were more whole and it was a little overwhelming. Hell he was still trying to get over the fact that you had trusted him enough with your soul. He didn’t even know he felt empty before handling your soul with his magic. It was a great feeling. Though you were doing great in your training, it didn’t seem like there were any side effects for you.

 

You were laughing and smiling with Undyne as she taught you a technique on how to use the enemy’s weak points against them. You looked like you were having a blast. G sat there smiling at you. He was sitting with his elbow resting on his knee and his cheekbone in his hand. Daylight was peaking over the trees illuminating the camp and the area that you and Undyne were using for your training session.

 

Ryan could be seen on the sidelines cheering you on. He was always so cheerful. That wasn’t really G’s thing. He would hide behind his smirk, and occasionally his puns but around you he found himself smiling a lot more. He found a lot of things in you. He had found happiness, and G was scared that he was going to lose that. He would do everything in his power to keep that happiness alive. Even if it killed him.

 

\--

 

Training was over and the group had breakfast thanks to Papyrus who seemed to really enjoy cooking for a big group. Amara had even sought out Ryan. It didn’t really surprise you in the least. You were now helping pack up the tents and other supplies and putting them on wooden carts. Efficient!

 

The monsters used their strength to pull the carts, it was usually three or two pulling one cart and there were several different carts packed with stuff. Undyne being head of the royal guard was overseeing everything and Alphys was checking a map that she had created. When she had shown you there were several different locations on the map that had an X on them. She explained that they were different locations that didn’t work out or had been destroyed by humans.

 

That thought made your heart ache. G had put his hand on your shoulder when she had told you that. He had been lingering around you and you would be lying if you had said that you didn’t like it. You would lean into his touch. He was starting to get more courageous as time went on. Instead of touching your back or shoulder, he would touch your wrist and inch it down to where you were almost holding hands. But someone would almost catch that and he would pull away.

 

He was probably trying to keep it to where no one would bother you. After the whole soul ordeal this morning you felt more affectionate toward him… That was probably why it was an intimate thing for monsters, but you had figured that he already could see your soul, you didn’t think it would change anything. Oh no it made the both of you more affectionate. You didn’t know if it wore off, you weren’t sure if you wanted it to.

 

“Everything’s all packed up Undyne,” One of the dogs who G had told you was named Doggo, called up to Undyne. Undyne nodded and her attention averted to Toriel and another goat looking monster who looked like the male version of Toriel. They walked up to Undyne and she gave them a full status report of last night’s patrol. You gave Toriel a friendly wave which she returned back with a motherly smile. She sauntered over to you and G.

 

“Hello my child how are you feeling?” She asked with concern in her voice, “well I hope?”

 

“I’m okay Toriel, thanks to you.” She smiles and looks between you and G. “I hope you aren’t scared of any of us.” She sighs and closes her eyes with a worried look. “Dogamy, has been sent back to his wife and pups and all of the monsters here know not to approach you with ill intent.” You look at her taken aback and you quickly shake your head.

 

“No I’m not scared at all, I was told of why he attacked me and I completely forgive him.” She smiles and she raises a paw and brushes a piece of hair out of your face.

 

“You are truly a gentle and kind human, I am glad to have you here.” She says retracting her paw.

 

“I also am glad to have someone like you and your brother here with us it will be good for Frisk,” A deeper voice sounds off and up steps the larger goat monster. G wraps his arm around your waist in a flash and he doesn’t seem like he’s letting go anytime soon. You glance at him in confusion and you can see he’s watching the bigger monster like a hawk. “I am Asgore king of monsters and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance miss ____,” he extends a paw. You give a small nod and you take his paw and shake it. He gives a gentle smile.

 

“It’s nice to meet you too king Asgore,” He lets a booming laugh out.

 

“Please no need for formalties. My wife has told me so much about you. Not to mention what members of the royal guard say about you.” Toriel gives him a sharp look, and you hoped that whatever the royal guard was saying about you and your brother was pleasant.

 

“We are not married anymore Dreemurr don’t fail to remember that,” Toriel says in a stern voice and Asgore looks like a heart broken puppy. Aww that was sad! He nods and looks down at the ground.

 

“I am truly sorry Tori, please forgive me.” He begs in that deep voice. Toriel just shakes her head and ignores him as she takes your hands in her paws.

 

“Come by mine and Frisk’s tent anytime,” She gives you that motherly smile again, “they absolutely adore you and your brother! Now if you will excuse me, Asgore and I must go tend to some things.” She gives you a quick nod and the two goat monsters leave. You look to G.

 

“That was certainly interesting.” You chuckle half-heartedly. You felt bad for Asgore though. It didn’t seem like G felt the same way. His arm was still around you and he was watching Asgore still, a cigarette hanging in his mouth. It took him a second to snap out of it. He looked down at you his expression softening.

 

“I think they like you sweetheart,” he gives a half-hearted smirk, something was clearly on his mind. You didn’t know if you should pry. He’ll tell you when he’ll tell you right? You decide to leave it for now. “You ready to find a new home with us sweetheart?” He asked exhaling smoke.

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” You say. Home… Nothing was ever going to be the same as that old shack, but maybe that was a good thing. In fact you had found a lot of happiness here with the monsters and it had only been a few days. You thought about the feeling of G’s arm around you and you smiled to yourself. You didn’t want to believe that G could be playing a trick on you with his flirting, but the thought has come up more than once, but after earlier that concern was starting to be put at ease.

 

You give him a sly smile and you jump on his back with ease. He was a little surprised but he held you without any trouble. He was giving you a piggy back ride just like Ryan used to do for you when you were a little girl. You wrap your arms around where his neck would be and you point off into the distance.

 

“Onward to bigger and better things!” You give a giggle and you felt him laughing silently.

 

“Only to the best things for you sweetheart,” He says walking forward as the carts start to move. Your heart pounds in your ears at that remark.

 

“NERDS!” Undyne calls from her place at the side of one of the carts. When you look over at her she looks pleased with yourself. You don’t even allow it to get to you because now you were more content than you have ever been. You felt a little bit more whole with G around and you really didn’t know why. You rested your chin on his shoulder as he walked and soon you found yourself yawning becoming sleepier.

 

“I got ya sweetheart, you can rest, and you didn’t get that much sleep last night anyway.” He cooed in your ear. You give a small noise in return and you fall asleep inhaling his scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi! I love making new friends! :D https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sparkzykun


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so hard to make. So much writers block ;-;. I hope you enjoy. Oh and another warning for some talk of bad things and such. Honestly if anything bad triggers you, you shouldn't be reading this fanfic. There's going to be a lot of dark themes in this.

It had been two days since you and the rest of the group had set off to find a new home. You were on patrol with G during the second night. It was getting chillier and your breath was coming out in clouds of moisture as you exhaled. You were shivering just a bit, even in G’s jacket which you had yet to give back to him. He noticed you shivering and walked a bit closer to you your shoulders touching.

 

He didn’t really touch you after you had woke up and hopped off his back. You had a feeling of dread in your chest, but you quickly pushed any bad thought’s down. Especially since he could see your soul. But you were afraid that you had made him angry or disgusted with you for being a human and he was just being nice and not being rude to you. For asking him to do something as intimate as showing your soul to him. Well you were curious about what it looked like. It wasn’t like it was for him, he could already see it.

 

It’s not like he was cold and distant, quite the opposite actually. He would initiate conversations and you would see him looking at you and when you noticed his gaze on you, his expression would always be warm, he would do two things. Either he would look away and hide the purple hue on his face or he would hold your gaze and not look away until you did. You would feel your face heat up and you make some excuse up so he wouldn’t see.

 

Amara and Ryan were becoming very fast friends. He followed her like a puppy and she would do the same if he had to walk away for a second. You didn’t know if they would be friends for much longer and turn into something more romantic. You were glad that Ryan had a friend in the least. He deserved more friends.

 

“Do you ever want to go back underground and not deal with how ugly this world is?” You asked him, looking up at the stars. You could hear the crickets chirping around you, and the crunch of dirt underneath your shoes. He immediately shook his head.

 

“I wouldn’t give up the stars for anything in the world,” He said his hands in the front pockets of his pants. “And there is a lot more than the stars that I would never give up for the entire universe,” You feel his arm close around your waist and pull you to him. You look up at him in surprise as he loomed over you. His gaze boring into you. You bite your lip, heart pounding in your chest as he inches his face toward you slowly.

 

Your breathing hitches and his other hand grabs your chin ever so gently. You feel like putty in his arms. You don’t know how to stop this and you don’t think you want to stop him. His face was dangerously close to yours. His arm hungrily pulling you closer, pressed up flush against him.

 

“Nothing in the world will take what I fight for away from me. You are now a huge part of what I fight for…” His voice was low and gruff. “A good reason not to give up like I have.” You feel like you can’t breathe and your stomach was doing flip flops. You give him a small smile. You were so glad. You held onto him tightly. It felt so right, being here with him, holding him and being in his arms like this.

 

“G…” You whisper. He slides his fingers up from your jawline and is now cradling your cheek. His face inches closer as he rubs his thumb over your cheek. His mouth was only an inch away from yours when you feel him tense up. His arms tightening around you and his head snaps to the right of both of you.

 

“Close your eyes,” He hisses, he pulls your face into his chest and you can’t see anything anymore. Once this happens you feel the ground drop out from you and you are left with the horrible sensation of falling. You let out a frightened squeak holding out to him for dear life and before you know it, it’s over and the ground has returned back under your feet. You feel sick and shaky.

 

You look up at him shakily and has a distant look in his sockets. He helps you to sit down and for that you were glad. Though you were so confused. What was that back there? Upon looking around when you got your bearings you see that you are back in camp. How did that happen? Could G teleport? You had a hard time wrapping your head around it.

 

“Stay here, if I don’t come back in ten minutes, tell Toriel and don’t wander away from the camp.” He says urgently. You can tell it’s a demand and not a request. You look up at him worried and when you blink… He’s gone.

 

\--

 

God he was so stupid! Letting his guard down like that. The person watching them could have hurt or tried killing the two of you. Why couldn’t he control himself? He hated this. He wanted you but he was scared of pushing you too far. There were moments where he would let himself be affectionate toward you. He was starting to hate that he couldn’t control himself in those moments especially in the moment where he almost kissed you. Showing you affection was like a second nature to him and it could ruin things in the wrong moment.

 

“I know you’re there, you better come out from behind that tree before I break every bone in your entire body.” G hissed, as he watched a purple soul pop out from behind the trees. The figure was a man his arms raised above his head. He was shaking, badly at that. He was a good twenty feet from where G was standing.

 

“D-don’t hurt me please!” The man cried out. Static could be heard. Shit he has to be a scout, why else would he have a radio, G thought to himself. G took a step forward his eye sockets devoid of anything. The man seemed startled and he started running G glared at the man. No way was he going to let this one get away.

 

“ **W h e r e d o y o u t h i n k y o u ‘ r e g o i n g?** ” G teleports in front of the running man causing him to slam into G as if he were a brick wall and fall on his ass. G is barely bothered by this at all. He grabs the man by the throat hoisting him up and slams him up against a tree. G can smell the blood from the back of his head, as he pins him to the tree.

 

“Please…” The man rasps out. “I don’t want to die.” He begs G with pleading eyes. “I mean no harm…” Purple flames lick out of G’s left eye socket. The man winces as the bark digs into his fresh wound.

 

“Why should I not kill you? You’re obviously a scout for some colony aren’t you?” The man looks at G in genuine confusion, and hastily shakes his head. G’s hold lessens a little bit.

 

“I am a straggler… I don’t like colonies… Why do you think I’m a scout?” The man asks once he regains his breath. G points at the radio on his hip accusingly. The man looks sad and shakes his head. “I use it to find out positions of nearby colonies to avoid them… Or to listen to the radio station, they play whatever music they can find.” He explains quickly. “Listen, I won’t run but can you let me go? I have some info you might like…” G glares at him.

 

“Why should I? You could tell me this info pinned up against this tree.” G starts grinding his teeth. What if this kid was lying? He would take the gamble on it. His question makes the man sigh.

 

“Okay, listen, I’ll give you my brother’s old radio. The radio in return for you to stop touching me.” The man said in an almost disgusted tone. G looked at the man skeptically. It could be useful. The guy wouldn’t get far if he ran again. Just as well he could kill the man and loot his corpse and get it anyway as well as some extra supplies. G felt he should give him a chance for not attacking at all though. G let off of him setting him down and the man smoothed down his shirt.

 

“Don’t make me regret letting you go right now.” G warns his glare piercing through the man. He nods and G can see a flicker of fear through his brown eyes.

 

“Alright,” He bends down and searches through his bag and finds what he’s looking for. He pulls out a similar looking radio to the one on his belt and he hands it to G. “There is a very hostile colony not far from here… I had to go around their camp to not be detected by them. That’s actually how I found you and your girly just now.” G grit his teeth.

 

“Don’t you even talk about her, she’s not a part of the problem here you are so I would suggest you finish what you are telling me right now.” G spits out his tone turning very hostile when he mentioned you. The man put up his hands in surrender.

 

“Ok, ok… Listen this group is led by a couple. They go around trying to pick up stragglers especially if they’re women, they try to scare those stragglers into joining their colony, with promise of protection and food and warmth… If the stragglers agree, they take the women and make them breeders. They don’t let them see their children. And those children are often sold to the highest bidders.

 

“If a male is captured, he has to earn the right to live, and thrive in that colony and after a set time if they haven’t proved their worth, they feed them alive to their dogs… And apparently it’s very hard to prove your worth.” The man said. “This is what they said on the radio at least. Oh and the leaders wife has a fresh new scar on her face. It looks like a burn. I saw that with my own eyes.”

 

G listens intently, and he can’t help but to think back to that night when he had found you and your brother. There was a woman screaming at some men holding her cheek as she walked away from the burning shack. He felt his magic flare up angrily in his bones. The straggler seems to notice this and he shrinks back.

 

“You should stay away from them, keep listening to the radio, it’ll help keep you updated, and the music will help you keep your sanity too.” He suggests. “I don’t blame you for attacking me man, but you need to get your rage in check. Or at least use it on someone who actually wants to fight back.” He glances around. “Name’s Todd by the way, if you need help or something try using channel eight on that thing to get ahold of me.” G raises a brow bone at him.

 

“I literally just tried to kill you and you offer your assistance up to me?” G questions. Todd laughs and shakes his head.

 

“Yo man, I saw the way you were looking at your girl, you were just protecting her, if you got someone like that to fall for you then you must not be all bad. Though I would be careful if I were you. Any human hanging around monsters is to be killed.” He shrugs. “I don’t know how monster instincts work but you totally remind me of a guard dog.” Todd laughs. G smirks. This was a weird night.

 

“Alright, shut up before I really do kill you twerp.” G half jokes and Todd falls silent nodding.

 

“I hope you guys find everything you hope for man. Keep a good hold on those you love… They could disappear in an instant.” Todd gives a look of sadness and sets off. G watches him until he can’t see him anymore. He hopes that it wasn’t a mistake letting Todd go free. But there is a lot of doubt in his mind about it. G had to go back to you now. First he was going to report a status report to Undyne before going to get you.

 

\--

 

When he had come back to you, it looked like you had be worried sick because when you saw him you had thrown yourself at him and hugged him tighter than you ever had before. G loved these moments with and he found himself chuckling down at you as you buried your face in his chest. He slipped his arms around you giving you a soft expression.

 

The two of you went back to your patrol route and G even turned on the radio that Todd had given him. Adjusting the knob he found the station that was playing the music. A lot of the music they played seemed to be more relaxing than anything, but neither you nor G minded as the two of you walked together arms pressed against each other. The two of you danced around the subject of the almost kiss that almost happened earlier after he had explained everything with Todd to you.

G swore that he would wait however long you needed a while ago… That was proving to be a little hard for him.

 

\--

 

What G had told you last night, well it had shocked you to an extent. You found yourself walking with your brother and explaining what had been explained to you. G was nowhere to be found that morning after you had finished your patrol route and left you in the presence of Undyne who force fed you breakfast that you weren’t hungry for. It felt like he was avoiding you now… He had to be disgusted with himself for almost kissing a human. You were almost sure, even though you didn’t want to believe it.

 

You try to be cool about it, but Undyne picked right up on your sour expression. Though you wouldn’t crack under the pressure she was putting you through now. Even your brother and Amara wanted to help but you had just insisted that you were tired after patrolling all night. You hoped they got the hint.

 

You scanned the scene ahead of you after they all fell back into their conversations. Undyne was talking with Alphys as she carried her, insisting that she didn’t want Alphys worn out from walking. Amara and Ryan hung back keeping a fast enough pace to keep up with the group but they were farther away so that no one could really hear their conversation. This made you smile genuinely.

 

You see a big group ahead of you random monsters stood out just with how bizarre some of them looked, none of them really paid too much attention to you and your brother anymore. One of those monsters was Papyrus who was helping by pulling one of the carts. You wondered if G was near him. Maybe spending some time with him. Papyrus seemed to be having a pleasant conversation with someone. But you didn’t know if it was with the wolf that everyone called Ice Wolf, who was next to him pulling the same cart. Apparently he was a part of the civilians who chose to roam the surface with the royal guard.

 

The lack of sleep was messing with you and you found yourself yawning a lot of the time. Though you were awake, you weren’t alert to anything that was around you. That much was obvious when you finally hear Undyne and Alphys calling your name with concerned looks on their faces. You wave them off. You were actually walking quite a ways away from them you notice. You quickly walk back beside them.

 

“Nerd, go get some sleep on one of the carts,” Undyne walks next to you. You quickly shake your head. This seems to annoy Undyne. “Nerd we need you to be in tip top shape so you can pound the snot outta the enemy with the techniques I taught you.” She grins at you. You let out a little giggle.

 

“It’s not g-good for humans to lose a lot of s-sleep either…” Alphys adds in shyly. “B-both you and y-your brother should go to sleep.” She says glancing at your brother who was currently laughing with Amara and not paying attention to the world around him. You smirk.

 

“I think he’s good,” You laugh. Alphys and Undyne join in.

 

“Nerd I’m ordering you to get some rest,” Undyne says seriously as she nudges you toward the cart Papyrus was pulling. “Paps, Ice, You’re taking on some extra weight alright?” Undyne shouts up to the two monsters who give their acceptance and Undyne picks you up with one arm, while still holding Alphys carefully in the other and sets you on the cart. “Have a nice rest nerd!” She beams up at you.

 

You sigh and lie down among all of the packed up items of the camp, there was enough space for you to lay down. Though you were tired, you couldn’t help but feel a little anxiety in your chest about G. You hadn’t seen him at all. It was worrying you. Though you had these worries sooner than later you would fall asleep. Your dreams wouldn’t be good ones.

 

\--

 

Undyne had ordered him and some other royal guards to surround the entire group as it moved toward its destination. He kept up with the group, mostly staying hidden. He and the other guards were there to monitor anyone coming near. Be it that group Todd was talking about or Todd himself with a few friends come to take revenge on the skeleton who made him bleed. He wished he was with you right now. You’d probably be falling asleep on him by now if he wasn’t alone and quite a ways away from the group itself looking for anything that might be coming with hostile intent.

 

As much as he hated doing this, he knew it was necessary. No one would get past him. Now the dogs… All you had to do to get past them was pet them and they turned into putty in your hands… He would power through this for you and for Paps… The both of you were worth it to him.

 

He tiredly scanned the area, for anything. Everything was going well without a hitch so far. Undyne had requested status reports every two hours, if all was well. And it was just about that time to report in. Teleporting to the camp Undyne and Alphys let out a noise in surprise as he appeared right beside them.

 

“Heya fish rot. I got a whole lotta nothing going on in my position.” He said simply lighting a cigarette, and inhaling. Undyne looked annoyed at his sudden presence.

 

“Hey numbskull you gotta stop doing that. I don’t want Alphys to die of fright because of you.” Undyne growls playfully.

 

“Nah, where’s the fun in that?” G gives her a smirk his sockets scan around the group and he feels a tiny bit alarmed when he doesn’t see you. Undyne notices and gives him a toothy grin.

 

“Lookin for something G?” She plays the innocent act. G raises an eyebrow at her.

 

“You know fucking well what I’m looking for fish rot, don’t play that game with me. Not after last night.” G says seriously his tone low. He was at the end of his rope.

 

“Ohhh someone’s touchy,” Undyne laughs. “You know that tough guy act doesn’t work on me. G give it up.” Alphys looks between her and him nervously.

 

“U-Undyne, stop t-teasing. I-I don’t b-blame him f-for being u-uptight. Y-you were the s-same way in the l-last attack on our c-camp, w-when you c-couldn’t find me...” Alphys chides the laughing fish woman. “G she’s i-in the c-cart resting.” Undyne stops her laughing and looks at G.

 

“Numbskull you take it easy with her, I’ll take your spot.” Undyne sets Alphys down giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. She sprints off seconds later to fill in for him. G wasn’t going to argue at all. He could trust Undyne to keep watch. He walks up to the cart and he hoists himself up onto the ledge, flicking his snuffed cigarette to the side. When he does that he sees your resting form. Though it doesn’t look like you are resting.

 

You looked like you were having a nightmare. Silent tears were falling from your eyes and running down your cheeks. You were making little whimpering sounds that he could barely hear over the commotion of the other monsters. He moves some of the supplies over to make some room for him to lie down beside you. He wakes you. You gasp in surprise to see him there.

 

“Shhh, hey it’s okay, I got you…” He brushes your hair out of your eyes. Tears were still falling and you bury your face into his chest. Your shoulders were shaking and even though you were sobbing there was no sound coming from you now. G was becoming worried. He wanted to make it better for you.

 

“Fire… I… I didn’t want to live that over again…” You shakily said after a while. “You didn’t come this time…” Your voice was wavering and cracking and he could barely hear you. He pulled you to him, arms encircling you as he rubbed your back.

 

“I’m here, I always will be, okay, it’s just a dream.” He rested his chin on the top of your head. “Try not to let it get to you sweetheart.” He looked at your soul and it was so dim. It made his soul hurt.

 

“It was so real… and after I had died I was alone in this dark place, there was nothing there. I felt so empty, and it felt like my whole being was being ripped apart… The pain…. Oh god the pain.” The way you were shaking, it made him shudder. He remembered helping Papyrus with his nightmares when he was little but they were never this bad… He wanted to help, but what do you say to this?

 

“Look at me _____...” It felt weird to say your actual name, you lifted your eyes to his sockets and he held the sides of your face to keep you looking at him. “I… Can’t promise you that bad dreams won’t happen but you gotta trust me it hurts more to dwell on it, you have to trust in me, that I will always be there for you. To chase those bad dreams away and to hold you… If you need me, if… you want me.” He looked away, he could feel the purple hue on his cheeks. You just stared at him in disbelief. The tears were still in your eyes but you started laughing. G had tensed up at your laughter had he said something wrong?

 

“Of course I want you,” You whispered catching your breath. “I have been the most obvious I have ever been and you are telling me you didn’t catch on?” You gave him a tired smile. G visibly relaxed, his hold on you tightening.

 

“I caught on, I just… didn’t want to rush you,” He whispered pressing his forehead to yours. “I know how you humans like to take things slow…” He heard your chuckle, and could feel your hot breath on his face.

 

“Slow huh? This world is too fucked to take things slow…” You sniffled. “We could literally die tomorrow and I would regret it if I never did this.” You pressed your lips to his cheek letting them linger there. Pulling away you whisper to where his ear would be. “I would regret a lot of things if we didn’t give us,” You gesture between the both of you, “a chance.” G couldn’t remember a time where he had been this happy. “I want to be with you G, and I’m not going to wait until something kills me to tell you.”

 

You had calmed down from the dream as the two of you held on tightly to each other. G buried his face in your hair as you nuzzled your face into his chest. You had stopped the crying but there were a few moments where you would shiver.

 

“You have no idea how much that makes my soul soar sweetheart,” he had whispered pressing a kiss to the top of your head. You pulled away to look him in the eye socket, giving him a warm smile.  


“You realize we aren’t going to hear the end of it from Undyne right?” You whispered and he smirked giving off a rumbling laugh.

 

“Ey this is what we all want right sweetheart?” He had asked you and nodded hastily. Your face lit up. G chuckled and checked your soul it was more or less back to normal and G breathed out a sigh of relief. “Try to get some sleep sweetheart, I’ll be here when you wake up I promise.” He whispered stroking the back of your neck. You hummed in your sleepy state and in no time you had fallen asleep as he watched over you. It wasn’t long before he himself had given into sleep as well. It didn’t seem like you would have anymore nightmares tonight.

 

Not with him by your side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo if you enjoyed this, and you have a scenario that you would like to see be put in don't be afraid to tell me your scenario's itll be great filler for those chapters that I have a hard time writing on. Like this one. Seriously it was so hard. And I'm not really that happy with it either. Also come say hi! You can reach me at my tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sparkzykun I post my fanfic updates there too. I also might post illustrations of the fanfic if I find the time. :)


	8. Chapter 8

You had woken up in a daze to see a bunch of eyes peering over the wood of the cart down at you. You quickly realized that G was currently playing the big spoon to your little spoon and you realized what they were staring at. There was a blush on your face when you realized it but remembering back to when you had that conversation with G. You would proudly state that you two were together now, if anyone asked. You had nothing to hide and hopefully neither did G.

 

You lifted your head to acknowledge them and you heard G grumble at the movement and pull you closer to him. Undyne was giving you a shit eating grin. Ryan had clapped his hands and pumped his fist in the air.

 

“Woo go sis! Get some!” You gave them annoyed looks and started laughing despite yourself. You were just so happy. Your laughter woke G with a start and he looked around quickly his eyes resting on your brother, Amara, Alphys and Undyne.

 

“You guys see something interesting in here?” He asked his hold on you not moving for an instant. They all glanced between each other. You craned your neck at him to see him smirk at them. You felt a happy hum of magic in his bones. That thought made you smile wider than you were already smiling.

 

“Cut the crap G, what’s going on here?” Undyne pressed motioning between the two of you. Oh she was dying to know. You could see it in her eye. Even Alphys was paying close attention. Your brother was giving you a sly smile and you even saw him throw a thumbs up at you. Amara just giggled at him and gave you a gentle smile.

 

“Oh you mean this, well I mean, you all better get used to seeing me and sweetheart here all cuddled up like this. You know how you and Alphys do when you think no one is paying attention, fish rot.” He chuckled at Undyne.

 

“Fuhuhu you think I care if anyone sees me and Alphy, please G.” Undyne laughs. “So is it official then?” She asked getting confirmation looking to you.

 

“Yup!” You say almost a little bashfully. You were met with cheers, one from all of them and one from someone you couldn’t see from your position but you could tell it was from Papyrus.

 

“Finally nerds, we weren’t getting any younger!” Undyne beams at you and you laugh and sit up which earns you a whine from G, who doesn’t hesitate to do the same thing. Papyrus walks up to the side of the cart.

 

“I am so glad to hear about you and my brother ___, I just know the two of you will be happy together and will make a great team!” He says cheerfully laying a hand on your shoulder. You give him a genuine smile.

 

“Thank you Paps, I appreciate it!” The blush on your cheeks was not going to fade away any time soon. You stretched earning a few pops from your spine and you feel G shudder beside you. Before you could say anything he stands and helps you out of the cart.

 

When you look around you find that you aren’t anywhere near the woods anymore. In fact you are standing on a badly damaged road with cracks and pot holes. Plant life was overtaking the entire road. It was so green. The buildings around you were just as overgrown. Abandoned and beautiful. Nature was coming back. Off in the distance you could see a few skyscrapers, one was on its side the windows all knocked out from the impact it took when it fell. Some of it was crumbled and if it weren’t for the fact that there was some parts of the skyscraper still intact, you wouldn’t have guessed it was a skyscraper at all. There was so much debris in the streets from the battles that were held here.

 

The buildings had seen better days, walls and roofs weren’t there anymore telling a story that you would never fully get. You didn’t know how many of these buildings were structurally sound, to loot from if you could even do that. You didn’t think there would be a lot, but it was better than nothing.

 

“It’s not much sweetheart but we can make it into so much more.” G grabbed your waist pulling him to you and he stared at the beautiful landscape before him. There was so much beauty in this destruction. It actually reminded you of a zombie apocalypse movie Ryan had let you watch with him before everything fell apart. Your parents were so mad at Ryan. The memory made you smile.

 

“Are we all ready? Alphy has to begin her inspection of the area with Asgore and Toriel and Frisk.” Undyne had asked “We’ll regroup for dinner.” She hugged her girlfriend tightly giving her a big smooch on her scaly cheek.

 

“I’ll hang back here and get dinner started,” Papyrus hummed cheerfully, “All of you be safe!” Papyrus put his hands on both yours and G’s shoulders before turning to leave.

 

“Let’s see if we can find anything interesting!” Undyne grins and leads the group that consisted of you, G, Ryan and Amara. “Stay together,” Undyne instructed. “Don’t wanna lose anyone.” Amara and Ryan followed after her at a steady pace while you and G decided to hang back a little bit. Before you know it he grabs your hand and intertwines his fingers through yours his thumb making little circles over the skin on the back of your hand. He’s looking at the scenery absentmindedly, a comfortable silence between the two of you. You walked like that for a minutes until Undyne had stopped the group.

 

“This seems to be a good place to start.” She motioned at a half broken down building. You could make out what the sign says ‘Dick’s General Goods,’ you give her a little nod when she looks over at you and G looking at your intertwined hands. You can see the glee in her eyes at that. She was genuinely happy for you.

 

“Anything in there at this point would be good, probably not food or anything like that.” You added in. You peer into the broken out window. Most of the shelves were empty save for a few items that would be deemed useless in looters eyes. Books on a book shelf, sure you could use those for fires and whatnot but no looter would want to carry a bunch of books as supplies. You wanted to check out some of those books. It would help pass the time.

 

Undyne kicked the door in which stirred a lot of dust. That dust in turn made Amara sneeze, it sounded like a cats sneeze and it was adorable. Ryan gave a hearty laugh.

 

“Bless you! You okay?” He had asked her patting her back, though she tried to respond she just couldn’t because she sneezed two more times. She gave him a bright smile, telling that she was fine.

 

“Let’s go nerds!” Undyne was getting impatient. She walked in carefully and she started rummaging through stuff. “Grab whatever you want, first come first serve though.” She announced as she looked through some of the broken knick knacks on one of the shelves.

You head straight for the area you saw had the books. You let go of G so he could do his own thing. Looking through the books you see that they’re all pretty much waterlogged. Letting out a huff of annoyance you look through the least damaged books. Picking out what you wanted you felt G behind you… He had slipped something into your front pocket.

 

“Keep this on you always okay sweetheart?” He had whispered into your ear. Upon further inspection you find it’s a pocket knife. You give him a nod. “I want you to have some protection if I can’t be there for you at all.” There was a hint of sadness in his voice. You turn to face him as you grab the front of his sweater. You were still in his jacket.

 

“I promise,” You said looking into his eye sockets. You wrap your arms around him embracing him. He does the same as he buries his face in your shoulder.

 

“Good, now what are you reading?” You pull back and hand him the book that you found was the least damaged that you had any interest in.

 

“Hmm, not one for romances, more of a sci-fi guy,” He hands the book back to you. You point him toward the books that you had that were sci-fi and he cocks a brow bone at you. “I’ll give it a look through,” he says quietly leaning over to study the books to see if any sparked his interest.

 

“Hey sis, remember when we were kids and I used to give you a can of soda?” Undyne and Amara look over curiously as he holds up an empty can of what was your favorite soda way back when before everything had fallen to shit. You give him an amused look.

 

“Yeah you always shook them up before giving them to me, so they would soak me. You were a lovely older brother.” You say in a flat tone but giving him a smile. Amara laughed.

 

“So mean to your sister,” she giggled gently hitting him on the arm. He grinned on her.

 

“Well I did throw a giant fake spider on her when she was just getting up for school one day.” He threw the can away from him as he started looking for anything else. “She screamed fell out of bed and sprained her wrist. I mean I felt bad… But it was hilarious.” Oh god you remembered that, the memory sent a shiver down your spine. No more spiders!

 

“That is one hundred percent true, mom and dad were furious with you,” You laughed. “Dad grounded you for two months after that,” You started going through items on the shelf. “You should have seen him squirm when his videogames got taken away.” Ryan chuckled.

 

“Listen videogames are life sis, too bad I won’t be able to play them anymore.” Ryan popped up going to another area of the store.

 

“God you guys are such nerds!” Undyne added in. She was lifting some pieces of fallen ceiling that was obstructing a door to get to the back rooms of the store.

 

“Heh yeah, I got him back though, I wasn’t exactly nice to him either sometimes. He was growing his hair out at one point, he thought he looked cool in front of his friends, one night when he was sleeping I shaved the back of his head, only one strip of it so he had to shave the rest of his head to match what I had done to it, the next morning before school...” You felt a little guilty. Ryan only laughed.

 

“I looked like a douche back then sis, you did me a favor, and as I recall I almost did the same thing when I got gum stuck in your hair. I remember how much you cried when I told you that mom was gonna have to cut it off.” He laughed and you joined in.

 

“That was upsetting okay? I loved my hair back then,” You chuckled. “Maybe now I can get back to loving my hair now like back then thanks to Undyne and Alphys.”

 

“Yeah good thing mom knew that peanut butter trick,” he threw some bricks out of his way. They landed on the other side of the room with a clunk. Undyne had managed to get the piece of the roof out of the way. You scanned the rest of the store not really seeing anything useful. So with book in hand you decide to follow Undyne into the back rooms of the place.

 

“I’m glad to see you two aren’t like that toward each other now,” Amara giggled her tail twitching around.

 

“We’re still sort of like that, just not as harsh, we had to grow up pretty fast.” He tells her. Out of the corner of your eye you see her put a paw on his arm, as she looks up at him apologetically.

 

“I’d love to hear more stories like those ones if you’d like to tell me,” She gives him a warm smile. You can see him smile back and nod at her. You give them privacy and you step into the back. And you don’t see much, it was already looted. There was really nothing of use. Undyne goes into what looks like an office. There’s really nothing in there, just like everywhere else and you decide to hang back.

 

There’s a thump just as Undyne goes to leave the office. She stomps down again and the same thump happens again. The floorboard was loose. Bending down she touches the floorboard which at this point was waterlogged from the ceiling being caved in and water coming in from the rain. It was even starting to bend a little.

 

She picks up the swelled up board and looks underneath it to find a lock box.

 

“Well look at what we have here.” Undyne says triumphantly. The others hear her and they all gather round in curiosity as she pulls it out and set it on the desk for everyone to see. “Let’s see what this has to offer us.” A spear forms in her hand and you and Ryan are taken aback by this.

 

“Woah,” Ryan says.

 

“Pretty cool huh,” Undyne beams at him. She takes the fully formed spear and forces it through the crack of the lock box. She begins to pry it open and after a few minutes she actually gets it open. Reaching in, she pulls out a small gun. “This is a human weapon isn’t it?” Ryan nods.

 

“That’s a .22 pistol, be careful with that. We don’t know if it’s loaded.” She sets it on the desk. She looks a little uncomfortable.

 

“I don’t even know what that means, listen you take care of this thing. You’ll be better off with it anyway. Not a lot of the monsters if any know how to use that thing.” She slides it towards Ryan.

 

“I think I saw my friends Bratty and Catty selling an older looking one of these a while back when the barrier was still up,” Amara whispers almost to herself.

 

“Yeah, this is very dangerous to have, Undyne, I don’t think Asgore and Toriel would want me having a weapon like this.” Ryan says unsure, you bite your lip.

 

“Listen, if you can keep it hidden, what Asgore and Toriel don’t know won’t hurt em nerd, I trust you not to go and kill everyone.”

 

“Undyne I don’t think that that is such a good idea, what if Asgore and Toriel do find out. I am not risking these two over that” G points at the gun. He was gritting his teeth.

 

“Do you just want to leave it for someone else to find to use on us later? Ryan knows more about this than we do, it could help us. You leave it in a monsters hands and it could injure someone. I’d rather give it to someone with knowledge in it than someone who’s ignorant to it.” Undyne argues her arms crossed over her chest. G sighs irritated.

 

“Alright, it’s not that different from when I handed _____ a knife to protect herself with….” G glances down at you. “Just… Ryan don’t get caught with it. Ever.” The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Ryan still seemed unsure but took the gun anyway. He checked the chamber and the clip. Though the chamber was empty the clip was full. He checked the safety and made sure it was on.

 

“Is there anything else in the lockbox?” He asked Undyne grabbed three bricks of bullets. “Holy shit that is a lot of bullets!” Ryan exclaimed in disbelief. “The owner of the store must have been paranoid as balls or something.” G had disappeared for a moment and came back with a canvas bag.

 

“Hide that shit in this, no one will go rooting around your stuff,” Ryan takes the broken lockbox and puts the bricks of bullets as well as the gun back in the lock box.

 

“It won’t lock again but it hides it pretty easily in the bag so I won’t have to worry about anyone looking in the bag and seeing it or having anything fall out.” Ryan says.

 

“Alright now that that is settled lets go loot some other places before we get back!” Undyne had clapped her hands beaming at the group.

 

\--

 

Papyrus had dinner ready for you guys when you came back. You didn’t find anything useful after that, so you all called it quits for the day. Frisk and Toriel had come to sit by your group as you all dined. Frisk had run up to you with a deck of cards in hand after all of you had finished the meal. They smiled up at you hope written all across their face.

 

“Frisk wants to play cards with everyone, they found a new deck of cards today, while we were taking a walk through the city.” Toriel smiled a motherly smile at the child who stared up at you waiting for a response.

 

“Sure Frisk I’ll play!” You beam down at them, their face lights up and you feel a warm feeling in your chest. They were so precious! They look around at the others.

 

“I-I’ll play…” Alphys stuttered out.

 

“Heck yeah nerd! I’m gonna win!” Undyne boasts.

 

“I’ll play your games tiny human,” Papyrus chuckles.

 

“I’m good,” G sounds off from behind you. Undyne puffs her chest out.

 

“Fuhuhu, you are just scared about how bad I’m going to beat you!” Undyne laughs, this makes you giggle.

 

“Yup, that’s it fish rot, that’s exactly it, you caught me.” G’s voice is nothing but amused sarcasm. You feel him set his chin on your shoulder and wrap his arms around your middle. You didn’t realize how cold the night air was until you had his warmth against you. This felt so good.

 

Everyone formed a circle to play the games and G stayed like that, keeping you warm. It was a pretty awesome time. If you played a game that you didn’t exactly know how to play, G would give you instructions on how to play it. Undyne called it cheating but you were hardly winning anything anyway. Frisk was having a blast with everyone. Toriel watched and even played some games.

 

By the end of the night everyone had gone to their tents, saying their goodnights, you were about to do the same when G whispered in your ear.

 

“Take a walk with me sweetheart.” You didn’t feel tired, not with your nap earlier so you were more than happy to oblige. You two had started walking toward the direction of the general store. G then spoke up. “I wonder what the view from that building looks like, especially with the moon being full.” He had said. As you walked he put his arm around your waist pulling you closer to him. He looks at you after a moment, “Want to find out?”

 

“Sure,” You smiled up at him and his expression softened his smile becoming more genuine. You loved the fact that he only made that face for you.

 

“We can take a shortcut if you’d like.” He whispered. “It’ll be easier on you this time.” You thought about it. The last time he teleported you, you weren’t ready for it. You looked at the building that he was talking about. It was a huge skyscraper, which meant lots of stairs.  You didn’t even know if the building was structurally sound.

 

“I can check it out in advance if ya want?” He offered almost as if he read your mind. You nodded. “Don’t move from this spot okay? If you need to run back to the camp it’s just right there.” He motioned and in the blink of an eye he was gone. After a few minutes he came back. “Everything seems okay,” he whispers. In his hand you notice a hefty blanket.

 

“Alright… Let’s do this before I lose my nerve.” You laughed wrapping your arms around him.

 

“Don’t worry sweetheart, I gotcha.” He whispered holding you tightly. “Close your eyes, and don’t forget to breathe okay?” You nod and bury your face in his chest again with your eyes closed. You take in his scent, and it calms you down just a little bit. That same feeling as before hits you and you tense up. A shiver runs up your spine and you will yourself to keep breathing.

 

You after a second feel the ground under your feet again. You feel that nausea creep up on you again but it’s nowhere near as bad as the first time. G pulls away and wraps the blanket around your shoulders. You were thankful for that. It was colder up on the roof of the building and the wind was not helping at all.

 

“What about you G?” You had asked. He chuckled.

 

“I’m fine sweetheart, the wind goes right through me.” He smirked and you found yourself letting out an unattractive snort. Oh god, that was embarrassing, you thought to yourself. You covered your mouth, looking away from him bashfully. He chuckles grabbing your hands and holding them in his.

 

“I love your laugh,” he whispers. “You are so cute when you get flustered.” He laughs, his hand now cradling your cheek. You could see his face clearly due to the full moon.

 

“I’m not cute, I am fierce!” You joke and pose as if you were Undyne flexing her muscles.

 

“That’s my girl,” G laughs with a look of pride in his sockets, his hands grab your waist pulling you against him. You wrap your arms around his shoulders. The blanket covering the both of you now. G retracts one of the hands on your waist and you hear a click and music starts to fill the air. It sounded like the end of a song.

 

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0zG_lckuzbo)

The next song comes on and the sound of a piano starts the song off. It was very calming. G replaces his hand on your waist and he starts swaying to the music. He leans down and presses his forehead to yours his eye sockets were now closed as he was reveling in this moment with you. He reaches up with his left hand and cradles your cheek.

 

“___, sweetheart…” He whispers, before you can answer him you feel a pair of lips crash down on yours. Although you are taken by surprise you pull him closer deepening the kiss. His arm was now wrapped around your lower back pulling you hungrily to him the other hand at the back of your neck. You feel the blanket fall from your shoulders, and he pushes you up against the door that you would normally use to get up to the roof, gently.

 

A low growl comes from him as he pulls back studying your features. His breath hot on your face. You bite your lip.

 

“If you don’t like something that I do, you can tell me to stop, you know that right sweetheart?” He whispers and plants many kisses down your jawline. “It’s not going to offend me if you aren’t comfortable with it,” his eye sockets bore deep into your eyes.

 

“You probably already know that that was my first kiss,” you blush looking down embarrassed.

 

“I actually would have never guessed,” he chuckles taking hold of your chin and kissing you again. You melt right into the kiss and you feel him becoming bolder and you feel a tongue lick at your lips, begging to be let in. You happily oblige him and he makes a content sound as both of your tongues meet and start to dance around each other.

 

After a few minutes he pulls away and you two have to catch your breath. He just smiles at you before grabbing your hand and leading you away from the door.

 

“I think we need to appreciate the view a little more,” he coos in your ear and he retrieves the fallen blanket and wraps it around you again. He motions for you to look around at the area around you. When you do you are amazed at what you see. A beautiful landscape given a blue hue from the moon above you.

 

You can see the forest that you came from, and Mt Ebott lay in the background of that forest off in the distance. The city that you were in currently had even more beauty bathed in moonlight, even though it tended to be a little ominous at times. You sat down and just stared at it all.

 

He sat down behind you his chin resting on your shoulder as the two of you sat there in comfortable silence. After a while your eyes were closing of their own volition and you had curled up into him and had fallen asleep. This had been such a beautiful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sparkzykun I love meeting new friends! :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this guys, my internet was messing up for a few days and this is the soonest I could get this chapter out. Enjoy the chapter, it's extra long, just for you guys.

When you had woken up, the sun was peeking up from the horizon and you were on top of G, resting your head on his chest. His chest was rising and falling peacefully as you glanced up and found he was asleep. He looked so content, his mouth wasn’t in his signature smirk and it was slack. His eye sockets were closed. You felt the wind pick up around you reminding you that you were really high up and if it weren’t for the blanket that was wrapped around you two, his jacket that you hadn’t taken off and his body heat you probably would be freezing.

 

His arm was thrown over your waist in a protective manner and when you moved it seemed to tighten around you. You gave a little yawn and decided to watch the sun rise for a bit. The last time you had watched the sun rise was with your brother right before you met G and Papyrus. It felt like so long ago and you didn’t nearly appreciate it as much back then as you did now.

 

It was strange, so much had changed in a few days, it made things better for you and Ryan, but the world was never going to change. It would still pose a threat to your new found happiness and for that you found your heart aching. You had just found someone that you could probably be with for a long time. You never felt any connection like this with anyone else. Tears were forming and you were trying to hold them back.

 

You felt a hand pulling your hair away from your face, his fingertips brushing against your cheek. He tucked your hair behind your ear as you looked up at him. He was giving you such a genuine smile it made your heart swell with happiness. He gave you a quick kiss to the top of your head.

 

“Mornin’ sweetheart.” He whispered hugging you tighter to him. “Did you sleep okay?” He asked and you nodded reaching up cupping his cheekbone.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t call you a cot but I could get used to waking up next to you like this.” You felt the blush spread across your cheeks and he chuckled planting a bunch of kisses on your jaw and down your neck. You could feel him give you little love bites in the crook of your neck. It made you shiver and bite your lip muffling a little whimper.

 

“Heh, I’ll have to remember what that does to you,” He purred seductively in your ear. You could feel heat pooling in your belly. This was not fair! He knew how to fluster you and you didn’t really know how you could reciprocate what he did to you… He was a skeleton, and he lacked the parts any human male had… How were you supposed to please him? It felt one-sided and you didn’t want that at all.

 

“Not fair,” you whined covering your face. You heard his rumbling laugh beneath you.

 

“What’s the matter kitten?” His voice was low, almost growly and before you knew it, you were on your back with him on top of you. His magic made lips found yours as he hugged you hungrily to him. He pulled back slightly after a while to have you catch your breath, “skeleton got your tongue?” He asked with an amused expression. You gave an unattractive snort and he laughed with you, setting his forehead against yours.

 

“Stars, I love your laugh,” his voice took on a more sweet tone than the seductive tone he was just using. He kissed you one last time and stood, he offered a hand to you which you took and he pulled you up to him. “I can hear Undyne shouting down there… Probably looking for us no doubt.” He wrapped his arm around your shoulders. “You wanna walk or take a shortcut? Undyne can wait if we take a walk.” Resting your head on his shoulder you looked at the door that led inside the building.

 

“Let’s walk,” you wanted to revel in this time alone with him just a little bit more. He gave you a kiss on the cheek and the two of you started off. When you stepped inside the building it got a little bit warmer since the wind wasn’t on you. You looked over the railing of the stairs and found a spiral of stairs. Nothing looked too dangerous from what you could tell. Debris just lined the stairs and you two would have to be careful and step around it.

 

“So, Paps told me that Asgore ordered him and me to search for a place that was big enough for the four of us… You, me, your brother, and Paps…” He started, “As much as I hate to say this… You still aren’t trusted among the others, and because of that, you two have to bunk with us.” G was hesitant.

 

“That’s okay,” you give him a smile. You knew it would be hard to earn the monsters trust. It still hurt but you being with G would help win some of the monsters over… Hopefully. You just had to wait.

 

“So, I uh,” he was still hesitant, a purple blush was spreading across his cheeks. “If ya want…” He was scratching the back of his head looking away from you. He was being so shy and you found it adorable. “Would ya want to share a room with me?” He finally said giving out a huge sigh, almost as if he regretted asking that of you.

 

“Sure why not,” you smiled up at him hugging his arm as you both descended the stairs. “I think it would be good to give Ryan some space too now that Amara is in his life too, whatever their relationship might turn into.” You added and you looked up at his expression. He had a genuine smile and a look of relief in his sockets.

 

“Thank you sweetheart,” he nuzzled the side of your head kissing it, his arm loosely wrapped around your shoulders to give you enough room to walk comfortably. Once you reached the bottom of the stairs, you and G found the entrance to the place. You could see Undyne shouting orders from the entrance of the building. This time when you walked upon the scene she wasn’t acting like you were the threat she was sending out search parties for you and G. When she saw you she tackled you to the ground, because you lost your balance from her hug.

 

“We were all so worried for you two nerd! At least tell someone that you won’t be around before doing that again.” She glared at G as she got up carrying you with her. You were still in her bone crushing hug. “Seriously dude, you can teleport, it would take two seconds.” She said flatly. G looked amused and just shrugged.

 

“Too much effort,” He joked smirking at Undyne.

 

“Brother… This is not a joking matter.” Papyrus said sternly as he walked up from his position behind Undyne, “We were all worried for you both… What if you two had been ambushed? We wouldn’t have known where to look for you.” You were trying to wiggle out of Undyne’s hold but she still kept you there. When you looked into her good eye you could still see she was shaken up. G looked at his brother with an apologetic expression.

 

“Sorry bro, sweetheart and I were just looking at the view…” G trailed off and Papyrus sighed shaking his head.

 

“I accept the apology but I don’t think you will be forgiven easily by Ryan.” He glanced back at a tent. “He is livid right now.” Yup that sounds like Ryan. You bit your lip. You both were being lectured as if you were children, and Ryan wasn’t going to be any better, if anything he would be worse. “Amara was able to keep him under control, but I think Miss ____ should go and see him just so he knows you are ok.” Papyrus turns to you, his tone more gentle when he addresses you. You give him a nod and Undyne takes that as her cue to let you go.

 

“Yeah, sorry Paps,” you sound like a scolded child. You give him a slight nod and you head for the tent that he was pointing to. You open the flap of the tent to see them both sitting on a cot. Amara with her arm around his shoulder whispering comforting things in his ear. He looked so broken, his arms rested on his knees and his hands clutched at his hair. It looked like he had been crying. A troubled look on his face. Amara glanced up at you and a look of pure relief flooded her features. She patted his arm and pointed at you.

 

“Look she’s okay.” She cooed to him. When he looked up at you he let out a huge sigh of relief. He grabbed her paw and gave it a squeeze before he pushed up so that he was standing in front of you.

 

“Where the hell did you two go?” His voice cracked and he hugged you tightly. You felt a pang of guilt and your stomach was in knots. “You know how much I wanted to tear this place apart just because you weren’t in that cot beside mine.” His hands were shaking as they clutched to the material of G’s jacket. You tried to speak but the words caught in your throat. “You can’t do that, not in the world we live in.” He was trying to not cry and you could hear it in his voice.

 

“I- I’m sorry Ryan…” You whispered hugging him just as tight. You felt so bad. You not only had Ryan worried but now you had a group of people worried for you. You heard him grind his teeth.

 

“If this is what he is going to do with you, I don’t know if I want the two of you together.” His voice was laced with anger. “I don’t care if you are with him, but if he goes and puts you in the middle of danger I can’t and won’t let you see him anymore.” Amara stepped forward.

 

“Ryan. That’s a bit harsh,” she says putting a paw on his shoulder. He looks down almost looking ashamed.

 

“I just- I worked so hard to keep her safe and I don’t want to lose her-” Amara interrupts him.

 

“So you take away someone that she really likes just because they put her at risk? G wouldn’t just hand her over to anyone, I don’t condone the running off like that, but you can’t control her, Ryan.” Amara’s ears twitched irritably and her tail was flicking back and forth. Ryan looks away from her.

 

“I can’t…. She’s my sister, I… I…” He closes his eyes his eyebrow twitches slightly and he pushes you to the side to exit the tent. You and Amara go to follow him and when you open the flap you see him beeline it for G. You and Amara run to pull him back but to no avail he shakes the two of you off of him. He then grabs G by the turtle neck, he was gritting his teeth.

 

“What makes you think that you can put my sister in danger like that.” He hisses at G, who gave him a bored expression.

 

“Ya want the entire truth kid?” G asks with an unlit cigarette clenched in his teeth. “Cause the truth is, is I can take care of her in a pinch, which is why I took her for a night out.” Now he looked amused. That didn’t seem to be the answer Ryan was looking for.

 

“That isn’t a good enough answer, and wipe that smug look off your face.” Ryan growled, G raised a brow bone at him.

 

“Look kid, you’re going down a path you don’t want to go down. Step off.” G tilted his head slightly and he knocks Ryan’s hand away from the front of his shirt with one slap of his hand. You never noticed it before but G was a head taller than Ryan.

 

“Fuckin’ prove it then, prove that you can take care of my sister when we get attacked.” Ryan challenges him.

 

“Ah but that takes effort, effort I really don’t have to show the likes of you.” G was becoming angry now. Ryan finally snapped. You step forward.

 

“Ryan!” You shout, he had clenched his fist about ready to punch G. “Stop, I am as much to blame as he is, don’t you even dare,” you felt your blood boiling, the others looked over at you curiously. Much to your distaste Ryan starts laughing as he turns to look at you.

 

“I could have lost my only sister last night, the one who I have tried so hard to keep alive and safe… You expect me to just let him put you at risk?” Tears stream his face as he shakes his head. “You could have been attacked and killed and we wouldn’t have known not until we woke up, and then we wouldn’t even know where to start looking.” He shouts at you his voice shaky. It was deathly silent after that, well except for the sound of his sobs. “After everything that I have done I won’t let him be the one to let it be for nothing!”

 

“Ryan,” G finally says. You glance around to see a whole bunch of monsters watching this whole scene and the thought makes your stomach turn. Ryan rubs at his face, scrubbing the tears away and turns to look at G. “Watch closely, because I am only going to do this once.” G says turning and pointing at a building. “Alph, is this one of those that we’re demolishing?” He glances over at the dinosaur who was hiding behind Undyne.

 

“Y-yes,” Alphys squeaks out retreating back behind Undyne. G takes a step towards the building. His left eye socket glowing purple he put his left hand out, pointing toward the building that was too ruined to restore. Behind him two beings form almost out of thin air. They looked like giant dog skulls with purple irises.

 

A sound erupted it sounded like something was powering up, and before you knew it a flash of light erupted from the skulls mouths and what could only be described as two lasers hit the building. The lasers left nothing in their wake. The building that was there was no more, except for a pile of rubble. The skulls dematerialize and you see and feel a purple aura around you drawing you to G. He was using his magic on you to prove a point. He wraps an arm around you once you are close enough and he pulls your face into his chest and you feel that falling sensation again. When you get your bearings and the ground underneath you again, you open your eyes.

 

“Don’t question my ability to protect your sister, because as far as I am concerned I am the best one to protect her.” Ryan whirls around not expecting the two of you to be behind him. He looks like he’s in shock. “Don’t you ever threaten to take her away from me again, you don’t have the right. You being her brother will never give you the right. The only one who has that right is her.” G sounds pissed his arm around you tightening, the glow still emitting from his eye.

 

Ryan was stunned, he couldn’t speak. Honestly you were a little shocked as well, you only knew a fraction of his abilities and you didn’t realize he was so powerful. Even the rest of the monsters around you look dumbfounded. Especially Papyrus.

 

“Brother, stop, that’s enough.” Papyrus steps up to G.

 

“Tch,” G lets you go, and walks away to Papyrus who puts his hand on his shoulder. You watch them leave. Amara puts a consoling paw around Ryan’s shoulders. He glances up at you only to look away ashamed, he even turns and walks away and you are left there with Undyne and Alphys who are looking at you with worried expressions.

 

“Come on nerd let’s get you some food.” Undyne says softly ushering you to her and Alphys’ tent. You feel numb. You didn’t even want to eat. Undyne and Alphys were pretty much making you eat though. They had given you a donut along with some cider that were both made from someone named Muffet. Apparently she perfected the magic that made the pastries she baked to have a longer lifetime. The donut and cider were great… You just didn’t want it right now.

 

After eating, you made use of Undyne’s hairbrush and got ready for the day.

 

Undyne took you with her and kept you busy all throughout the day. You were helping her build some lookout points that sentries could keep watch in. The lookout points would stretch around the whole camp. You kept spacing out and as a result it would frustrate Undyne.

 

“Nerd, stay with me would ya?” She had said. “We have some more work that needs to be done. I don’t want you to get hurt.” She was trying to say it in a way that it wouldn’t hurt your feelings. She didn’t even sound like her usual boastful self.

 

“S-sorry, Undyne,” you whispered, your voice was hoarse. The events of the day had left you in a depressed state. You weren’t even trying to hide it anymore, and Undyne didn’t want to push you anymore than anyone else had. When you and Undyne had passed a few monsters that weren’t that familiar to you, you could see them whispering to each other as they watched you.

 

Well at least they didn’t look at you like you were some demon anymore. Though you didn’t think that the looks they gave you now were any better. You were on the fourth lookout point when you and Undyne heard a sweet voice behind you.

 

“Hello my child, hello Undyne.” You both looked back and saw Toriel with her paws clasped in front of her and Frisk at her side, before they ran up to Undyne and slammed into her with a hug which she returned with just as much gusto. They also gave you a tight hug in which you returned. You gave a half-hearted smile and waved at Toriel. Undyne gave a full hearted greeting to queen, to which Toriel smiled brightly at her. “I was wondering if I might borrow, ___ for a little while?” Toriel had inquired looking at Undyne.

 

“Go for it.” Undyne nodded. “I think she could use a break anyway.” Undyne went back to building the lookout point. You stand up from your squatting position and you make your way to Toriel with Frisk following you.

 

“Come take a walk with me my child.” She says in her motherly tone. You nod bowing your head to her. You were expecting her to make you and your brother leave after what happened today. You kept your eyes downcast and you feel a little hand pull on your pinky. You looked over to see Frisk in between you and Toriel. One hand in Toriel’s paw and the other hand grabbing at your pinky. You give them a big smile. They were too cute.

 

“Hey kiddo, how are you doing?” You asked them. They give a little sign, and Toriel translates it for you.

 

“They say that they are doing fine and that they wanted to play some more with you in the future.” Toriel smiles down at Frisk as they give you a bright smile nodding to you.

 

“I’d love that kiddo!” It was funny that Frisk was helping you feel a little bit better about things. They jumped up in happiness and you didn’t need Toriel to translate that for you.

 

“My child, I wanted to ask, how are you feeling?” Toriel asked you, “Asgore and I heard about the mornings events, we wanted to make sure everything was alright. Asgore should be talking to G right about now.” You bit your lip and gave out a sigh.

 

“I could be better,” you stated, “We didn’t think and it got us in this situation, there’s not much I can do right now.”

 

“You and G worried a lot of people, my child. I don’t say this to make you feel worse, but you even had Asgore Frisk and I worried for your safety. We didn’t know what to think when you didn’t show up for breakfast like usual.”

 

“We truly didn’t mean to do that,” you scratched the back of your neck. “We fell asleep and didn’t wake up until it was sunrise.”

 

“Please don’t make this a habit, you have a lot of people who truly care about you, Frisk and I included.” She flashed you a motherly smile. “I remember being young and just starting out in a relationship too. It’s exciting, try not to lose that excitement my dear.” You looked up at her in curiosity.

 

“How did you know?” You asked and Frisk started signing.

 

“The way you two light up when you interact with each other gave it away.” Toriel translates. “I have never seen G so happy before.” She adds in for herself. “You did that to him my child, you brought him happiness.” When she said that you couldn’t stop smiling, your heart felt so full. You couldn’t believe that you could have an impact like that on someone and it made you feel so happy, despite the day’s events.

 

“Heh, I’m so glad I found him,” you whispered and she patted your arm.

 

After that Toriel spends close to an hour talking with you, about life, and some other things, and before you knew it you had to go back to work with Undyne. She and Frisk escort you back to the fish woman.

 

\--

 

G had spent the day with Papyrus, his brother was trying to get his mind off of you and Ryan and everything that happened. It was to no avail. He was getting anxious, what if you didn’t want to be with him after he said that to your brother. Basically telling him that he was incapable of protecting you.

 

G wanted to kick himself for it all. He was sure you would be mad at him, and you had every right to be. He was just the biggest jackass to your brother. He could never forgive himself if he lost you to something as stupid as this. But when he heard Ryan threaten that he wouldn’t allow you and him to be together anymore… Well that just snapped something inside him. He had been searching for you, and he found you… And nothing was going to take you away, as long as you wanted him.

 

G sighed pulling a board off of the ground. He was helping to demolish and scavenge any buildings for building materials. His magic proved useful for the collecting part and it made the work go by faster. Papyrus thought it was G’s laziness, but even Papyrus couldn’t deny that they were making great time with the use of G’s magic, so he allowed it.The wood and other materials would be used to help make lookout points as well as to help rebuild any other places.

 

Asgore had come in to check on him, see how he was doing and G could see that he was trying to get information on Ryan and even you. G wouldn’t give him what he wanted though. He wouldn’t risk you being exiled. Asgore finally stopped trying for the information and he left G to be by himself in the remains of the building he was helping demolish. G didn’t exactly trust Asgore to begin with.

 

At dinner time, G had looked for you finding you with Undyne and Alphys. He was glad that those two would be there for you. He walked up to find you laughing and smiling with them and it filled his soul with happiness. Undyne had spotted him and she went to stand up and make him leave but you had put your hand on her shoulder as you looked up at him.

 

“It’s okay,” you had whispered making room for him next to you. G cautiously sat down. Troubling thoughts plagued him throughout the day, he didn’t want to lose you… Those thoughts seem to melt away as you lean your head on his shoulder and you rest your hand on his forearm.

 

Scanning the dinner crowd he could see Papyrus sitting on the other side of the camp with Amara and Ryan. Ryan looked so depressed and Amara and Papyrus sat there trying to get him out of the funk that he was in. G felt bad about saying what he said to Ryan… He was only trying to protect his sister, just like keeping Papyrus safe was one of the reasons G joined the royal guard in the first place.

 

“So numbskull, why didn’t you show us your full potential before today?” Undyne said tearing into a Legendary Hero sandwich. Her eye studied G, almost as if she was scrutinizing him. He just shrugged looking away

 

“My magic isn’t something I want to put out there for just anyone to see, and usually, if anyone does see what I am capable of… They don’t live for long afterward.” He put a hand on your hand his fingers tightening around yours.

 

“Can we not talk about this right now,” you had asked the group. G looked down at you worried that he had upset you. Undyne and Alphys stole glances at each other.

 

“Sorry nerd,” Undyne busied herself with the rest of her sandwich. You however hadn’t touched yours. G studied your features. You looked as though you were lost in thought and you slowly withdrew your hand away from him.

 

“It’s okay,” you said trying to be reassuring, G didn’t like the feeling of you pulling away from him like you did. “I think I want to be alone right now,” you said to the group and you wouldn’t meet G’s eye sockets, and that made G’s soul clench with anxiety.

 

“You need someone with you at all times,” Undyne said apologetically. G shook his head.

 

“I’ll sit at the entrance outside of her tent, she can have her alone time.” G suggested, “I think she needs it.” Undyne looks at G for a moment and nods.

 

“That’ll work,” At those words you push up from your spot leaving the food be and head to the tent. You were upset… He had a hand in making you upset. He went to follow you, feeling the stares of Undyne and Alphys boring into his back. You disappeared behind the flap of the tent, and he sat down in front of the flap, lighting a cigarette. He’d wait until you wanted to talk to him.

 

He would always wait for you.

 

\--

 

You had fallen asleep on your cot. You had felt so done with the world earlier. You needed a break from everything and everyone. You wanted things to go back to normal and you tried doing that when G sat next to you. You almost felt like you were picking sides, you didn’t want that at all. There would be no picking between your brother and your boyfriend.

 

Sitting up you bury your face in your hands. You wouldn’t pick sides. You would try at least. You sigh dropping your hands to your lap and look to the entrance of the tent. You could see the light of the bonfire dance on the tent walls but there was no shadow indicating that anyone was there. You supposed that you had had enough alone time. You should go find Undyne and Alphys.

 

Getting up you head for the flap of the tent. Just as you go to reach the flap, a sound rings out from the outside. It wrenched your heart and the air caught in your throat.

 

It was the sound of a gunshot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well would you look at that! shiz is about to go down! Come say hi! Tell me what you think, I love making new friends! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sparkzykun I post my updates about this fic on there too.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And remember kids, this hurts me more than it hurts you.

You willed your feet to move. You had just heard the gunshot and you needed to find everyone. You needed to know that they were okay. Pulling back the flap of the tent you could see monsters scurrying around. Another shot rang out around you, causing you to duck instinctively. None of them had familiar faces and some even looked at you in worry, panic was evident on their faces. You had to go find your friends. You should go to Undyne and Alphys’ tent first.

                      

You headed for their tent, you doubted they were there now, but it was worth a try. Questions ran through your mind. Why were you left alone? Who got shot? The thought occurred to you that Ryan may have been the source of the gunshots. Maybe he decided to use it against G…. Your stomach turns at that thought. When you see their tents you call out for them only to get no response and you quickly check the inside seeing only their belongings.

 

“Shit!” You cursed under your breath. As much as you didn’t want to approach one of these monsters, you had to. What if they would react like Dogamy? G wasn’t anywhere near to stop that from happening. Anxiety was starting to kick in. You didn’t have time for this. You slowly approach the nearest monster that gave you a menacing glare. The monster seemed to be a rabbit monster who wasn’t happy that you were approaching him.

 

“What?” He said with a flat tone, as he put on some armor. “I don’t have time to chat right now.” You shrank back a little bit. You willed yourself to speak trying not to upset him anymore than you already have.

 

“You wouldn’t know where Undyne or G would be would you?” You asked as politely as you could manage. He gave you a scrutinizing look but only shrugged his shoulders.

 

“No clue, ask someone else. And stay out of trouble, we’ve already lost too many monsters to the likes of you stupid humans.” He says harshly and you feel an arm tug you back. It wasn’t the feel of skeletal or human hands but the feel of paws pulling you back.

 

“Stick it Emery, you could have some decency towards her,” A low growl emitted. Out of the corner of your eye you could see a wolf monster standing by your side staring down the rabbit monster. Emery as she called him just shook his head angrily at her and turned and walked away expressing that there was no time for this. “You looking for Undyne?” The wolf monster looked over at you sighing. You looked up at her nodding.

 

“I woke up alone and I don’t know where anyone is…” You said biting your lip. You felt a gentle paw on your shoulder.

 

“I’m pretty sure that she went to her post, well, all before this happened at least. Here I’ll help you find your friends.” You gave her a grateful smile and sighed in relief. She was a gray wolf with long black hair and two different eyes. One was blue and the other was brown. She wore a tattered old purple sweat shirt and pants.

 

“Thank you so much,” you said gratefully and she gave you a small nod. The two of you made your way out of the camp and toward Undyne’s station. It wasn’t that much of a walk but having to navigate through some of the fallen debris didn’t make things easier. The two of you walked in silence, but it wasn’t awkward, and you weren’t about to make it awkward.

 

“I haven’t heard anymore gun shots, which might be a good sign…” She remarked, you didn’t know if she was talking to you or herself. You decided to stay quiet. “If we don’t find Undyne, I will stay with you okay.” She offered, “Until we find your mate, alright?” You felt your face redden and you simply nodded.

 

“Thank you. For not shunning me,” you had said scratching the back of your neck.

 

“It’s not a problem, I can’t be hateful towards someone who made one of the biggest jerks that I have ever seen turn soft.” She laughed to herself. “You should have seen him before you showed up. He wasn’t the most sociable guy, if anyone messed with him or his brother, well let’s just say they don’t get out of it without any injuries.” You looked up at her as she stood on a rock scanning your surroundings.

 

“What did he do?” You asked curiously.

 

“Well as you know, he sometimes makes puns and one day I sort of knocked on his forehead asking if he was a numbskull, well let’s just say I had to go through an obstacle course full of bones.” She laughed jumping down from the rock. “He then proceeded to make fun of me being wolf and tried to get me to play fetch for him.” Her tail twitched in annoyance. “But ever since then Undyne picked up the pet name from that incident and sometimes calls him that, and he can’t do shit just because she’s his commanding officer.” You smiled giggling and she grinned at you.

 

“That’s hilarious,” you laughed. “Oh, by the way what’s your name?” You had asked sidestepping a big boulder that was in your way.

 

“Ember, I already know your name as you can imagine.” She shrugged. “It’s nice to meet you!” She put her paw on your shoulder. You gave her a huge smile.

 

“You too! Especially in this situation.”

 

“Well it’s always good to have people who have your back!” She kicked some rocks from below her feet. “We’re close to her post now.”

 

“I hope she’s there.” She nodded in agreement. You both had found the place, it was a small building that looked like a little hot dog stand. I was one of the ones that you had built with her earlier. Ember sighs in disappointment.

 

“She ain’t here, we should go back,” she goes to turn but her ears twitch and she suddenly stops. “Hide!” she hisses at you and you find yourself being pulled with her, “someone’s here,” her voice is low and you find yourself being pulled into the nearest ruins of a building. She pulls you down behind a pile of rubble, and she uses her hearing to gage on the surroundings.

 

“Ugh that stupid fish, I can’t believe she fuckin got me,” You could hear a male voice ranting, Ember goes stiff and you could see her nose twitching.

 

“I smell fish… and blood.” She whispers, “I don’t know if…” Her breathing was becoming ragged and you could see tears prickling at her eyes, she clamps her hands down on her mouth, trying not to draw attention. She composes herself and you can see her form shaking as she listens to the sounds on the other side of the rubble.

 

“We gotta weed out the rest of those monsters, let’s hope they aren’t as tough as that fish.” Another male said. “They’re as good as dust.”

 

“You think there are more humans around here too?” The guy who you first heard had asked.

 

“If there are, I hope they’re chicks, dudes don’t do shit for me.” You could hear someone hacking a loogie. “And let’s hope they aren’t armed like that prick we took down.” You felt your heart break, they were talking about your brother… And Undyne. Oh god… No no no no no no… You were holding back your sobs and Ember eyed you putting her paw on your hand.

 

“Breathe,” you barely heard her say, “We gotta get through this.” She was encouraging you but she was shaking harder. “You gotta live, your brother would want it, live for G too, and it would destroy him if he lost you….” Her ears were twitching, listening to every sound. You found yourself nodding. Your brother was gone? A little piece of you was dying, you didn’t like the pain in your heart. You didn’t get to say goodbye. You didn’t get to apologize to him for earlier.

 

Ember’s hold on your hand tightened as she slowly peered over the pile and you could see her looking around for any signs of life. She turned to you signaling that the coast was clear and pulled you up with her, and dragging you out of the ruined building. The two of you ran as quietly as you could. She was still relying on her senses for anyone who could be around. You rounded a boulder that was in your direct path to the camp.

 

There was a guy walking toward the camp a few feet from you, he hadn’t noticed you. His back to you both and Ember brought both of you to a stop. She looked over at you and you didn’t like the look in her eyes.

 

“Run, as fast as you can to the camp when I attack him okay?” She whispered in your ear. You held on to her paw shaking your head, but she shook you off. “Do it, I have a debt to your mate and I’d like to pay him back before I die.” You shake your head.

 

“Let’s wait him out.” You begged her. She let out a small sigh.

 

“I don’t think we have the time to wait people out, especially when more can find us,” You grit your teeth she had a point. You looked to the person. He had a sniper rifle strapped to his back. That would be so useful. You remembered the pocket knife G had given you.

 

“I can distract him, maybe even disable him,” You held out the pocket knife. “But there’s no telling what will happen if he calls for help…” Her eyes flicked from your face to him.

 

“I’ll make sure he wouldn’t be able to call out for help again, you do your part and I can do mine.” She says, doubt evident on her features.

 

“I’ll take his left side you take the right,” You breathed out, your stomach was doing flips. You were going to help kill someone… “Now!” You signaled and the two of you ran, what you hadn’t thought of was that Ember was faster than you and before you were even half way to him she pounced on him and dug her teeth into his throat and ripping out what she could, growls emitting from her. Well, she kept him quiet. The poor fucker didn’t even know what hit him. He sank limply to the ground dead.

 

You were frozen in place as she started looting him, blood dripping from her teeth. She looked up at you.

 

“What? Did you think I was going to let you help? Like I said I have a debt to your mate that I need to pay back. I can’t pay it back if I put you in danger.” She smirked spitting the blood out. “Well that’s not totally it…” She admitted handing you the gun. “You seem like someone I could be friends with for a long time… That is if we get out of this mess.”

 

“Yeah…” You felt so weak, having everyone do things for you. “I’d like that a lot.” You add in and she motions for you to follow her.

 

“C’mon we need to find G.” She finally says. You finally had made it back to camp and no one was in sight…. Your heart ached… Were they all dead? You didn’t want to believe it but the lack of life hurt you emotionally.

 

You two had made it back to Undyne and Alphys’ tent checking it once more, finding nothing again. You two had searched around trying to be careful of anyone that might see the two of you. But you knew your cover was blown when you heard a clicking noise behind the two of you and you felt the barrel of a gun pressed up against your head.

 

“You two better get down on your fuckin knees before I blow your pretty little brains out.” A voice hissed. They grabbed the gun from you and strapped it to themselves. “Get the zip ties, we’re bringing these two back with us. You could see people coming out of the woodwork surrounding you and Ember.” Ember growled and the two of you were pushed down on your knees.

 

“Watch it pup, we wouldn’t want to have to put the doggy down now would we?” One of them taunted Ember. She glared down the one who said that.

 

“I think we got ourselves a monster lover.” One of them took the barrel of his gun and lifted your chin with it causing you to look into his eyes. “Well when we’re done with you, you won’t be able to think about them monsters.” He drawled in a country accent. That thought made you sick. What even made you more ill was the fact that every one after they disarmed you and used the zip ties to bind your hands together started touching you.

 

“Get your fucking hands off of me,” You hissed struggling away from them.

 

“Come on loot the area and let’s get them back to our own camp.” The man behind you said. The last thing that you saw was butt of a gun coming right toward your face.

 

\--

 

G had been sitting outside your tent for a while now, as you slept. It had been a while and he sat there with a cigarette clasped in his teeth. It wasn’t even lit. He had been thinking of ways to make it better. He would go and apologize to your brother.

 

“Hey numbskull, I’m forcing you and Ryan to make up,” she pushed Ryan over to G. Ryan looked nervous.

 

“Can we talk somewhere that’s not here where she could hear us?” Ryan nervously said motioning at the tent that you were sleeping in. G nodded standing.

 

“Fish rot can you keep guard?” G’s gaze shifted to Undyne who shook her head.

 

“Nah I need to be there if things don’t go well for the two of you.” Amara nodded as well. Well shit of course she would be there, she needed an excuse to see what happens next. Probably for material to put in that manga that she and Alphys were making. And well Amara knew how to calm Ryan down so he didn’t really question that.

 

“What about Alph?” G asked causing Undyne to shake her head once more.

 

“She is out surveying the area with Toriel, Frisk, Papyrus and Asgore.” She            quickly explained. “GD can guard her.” As if hearing his name Greater Dog popped out of nowhere, panting happily. “See! He’s happy to do it.” G grit his teeth.

 

“Fish rot I don’t know if that’s such a good ide-” Undyne quickly cut him off.

 

“Don’t care, you two need to make up, let’s go.” She spun G around and started pushing him past the tent. G sighed, he had to make this quick, so he could get back to you. GD was great, but he got distracted easily.

 

G got dragged along quite a ways. It was better to do it now anyway, or Undyne wasn’t going to let it go until he was going to go and apologize himself. When they stopped Ryan looked guilt ridden.

 

“G, I’m sorry, for everything, I think I’m having a bit of a problem seeing her so attached to you…” Ryan’s nails dug into his own arm. “She’s my best friend, always will be and I sort of freaked out because I didn’t know if she was safe or not, and I’m scared that she…” he hesitated, “won’t need me anymore.” G was taken aback.

 

“Of course she’ll need you, you are her only brother. Hell I need Papyrus, if I lost him…” G trailed off, shaking his head. “Anyway, I’m sorry for being an ass earlier.” G looked at him fully in the eyes. “What I said wasn’t cool, and I should have checked in with Undyne so that you all weren’t worrying.” G stuck his hands in his pockets. “And I would hate to lose your sister over a bunch of petty words.” Ryan visibly relaxed and drew his hand out.

 

“We cool?” He asked. G gave him his smirk, taking Ryan’s hand and shaking it.

 

“Yeah, we’re good.” Ryan flashed him his smile and it felt like a weight had lifted off G’s shoulders. That is… Until a gun shot rang through the air and Ryan was sent flying to the ground with a new oozing hole in his rib cage. Ryan reached to the back of his pants and he grabbed the gun that he was given and he shakily shot in the direction the bullet came from.

 

Amara rushed over to him as did G. This wasn’t safe to be out in the open like this. G cursed to himself, his arm wrapping around Amara and the other wrapping around Ryan. Undyne had the good sense to hide behind a concrete structure.

 

“Shit. Close your eyes,” He warned them, he didn’t even wait for an answer he teleported the two of them back to your tent. Amara helped him set Ryan in the cot next to yours. G quickly teleported back to get Undyne who looked extremely worried. When the two of them got back he looked at your empty cot.

 

Panic had stricken through his very soul. Where were you? He needed to find you now.

 

“Bud your sister ain’t here I need to find her.” G sounded desperate. And Undyne in her shaken up state even nodded.

 

“I need to find Alphys… I’ll help you look, G.” Undyne sounded broken. “I can’t risk losing her again,” Ryan had coughed up blood lifting his head up to look at G.

 

“Bring them back… I know you can do…” He coughed again and Amara clutched at his hand tightly wiping away the blood running down his chin.

 

“Yeah… Don’t die on us,” G grabbed Undyne and teleported her away to go look for you and Alphys.

 

\--

 

Amara’s soul was hurting, she didn’t understand why it hurt so bad… She held him closer than she ever had before. It felt so right to be this close to him. She was examining the wound in his chest. It looked as though the bullet had gone through him. That was good at least. She had to do something, anything. She started to try and heal his wounds. She wasn’t much of a healer but she could try.

 

She needed him to live. Tears were falling from her eyes as she focused her magic on the wounds. He was staring at the ceiling of the tent listlessly. His eyes were becoming dull and she could tell he wasn’t registering anything around him.

 

“No no no no no, Ryan stay with me!” She started sobbing, she was done healing his wounds after a few minutes but he was still dying… The trauma might have done too much to his soul. She swallowed hard. “Ryan, don’t leave me,” she whined clutching his hand. He didn’t respond. “Please….” The tears were soaking into his shirt, just as his blood did.

 

She had to do everything in her power… To save him. Her soul was in so much pain. She used her magic to bring out his soul. It was pulsing a very dull orange color and it looked as though it had been shattered. Cracks ran over the surface of the heart. To her dismay, the heart very slowly started being drawn to her own soul that was inside her chest, proving that they were in fact soul mates.

 

“I just found you Ryan, please don’t go….” Her tears fell and she brought her paws up to the heart. A green aura surrounded it. She needed to heal her soulmates pain and trauma, she had to try at least. The soul quivered in her paws, and the color seemed to be growing dimmer…

 

In a panic she put more magic into it and she felt a sting go through her own soul. She winced at the new pain. She took a look at her HP. 15/15… Her HP used to be at a maximum of 20… She heard a groan escape Ryan’s lips, and the heart that she held glowed brighter.

 

“Ryan, can you hear me?” She asked and received no answer. She swallowed. She could stand to lose a few more HP… Right? She focused all of her magic back into the heart and she felt that same pain again. A green energy flowed from a line from her soul to his. The pain didn’t stop its assault on her soul…

 

10/10

 

9/9

 

8/8

 

7/7

 

6/6

 

5/5

 

She stopped, the pain had become excruciating for her to continue on. She caught her breath and examined Ryan’s soul. It looked to be at the right color and some of the cracks had closed up and looked like they were scars. She couldn’t do anything more. She had done everything she could. She set her head on his chest listening to the beating rhythm of his heart and staring up at him in a daze.

 

“Mmm, Ama… ra…?” His voice was croaky and she felt her breath hitch in her throat. He lifted his head to look at her. He seemed like he was going to be okay.

 

“Hey…” Was all she said, she couldn’t get anything else out besides that. She felt too weak, but she gave him a weak smile.

 

“You look about as terrible as I feel.” He remarked his hand running through the fur on her cheek. Here he was talking to her, and that was all she could ask for. She felt her eyelids drooping. She was drained. But she had done it… She had saved her soul mate, and she would never ever regret it.

 

\--

 

G had teleported to the area that Alphys was supposed to be in with the king and queen and Frisk and not too much time of looking around had they found Alphys and the rest of the group. Undyne had snatched up Alphys peppering her in kisses. G had become too impatient, he still hadn’t found you and he felt sick about it. Undyne noticed G’s unease.

 

“We have to find ____, we have no idea where she is…” Undyne quickly explained and it caused Alphys to squeak in shock. Papyrus gasped as well.

 

“We will put out a search party.” Asgore says and he looks to Undyne. “Evacuate the civilians to a safe zone, assemble some of the royal guard to form a search party, for ____.” Undyne nods.

 

“You got it. G, let’s go back, so we can get Amara out of there.” Undyne says solemnly. “I doubt Ryan is going to make it…” G grinds his teeth, he didn’t want to admit it, but she was right. He pulled Undyne to him and teleported back into the tent. There he found both of them unconscious. G had almost immediately noticed Amara’s decrease in HP.

 

“Shit, she fuckin transferred her HP over to him…” G announced to Undyne who didn’t waste any time in lifting Amara up.

 

“You’ll, figure out soon enough that you will do anything you can to keep the one who completes you right there next to you.” Undyne looked away, the pain evident on her face from past experiences. G sighed, how was he supposed to do that if he didn’t know where you were…?

 

“Leave the supplies, we load everyone in the carts,” she said, “We won’t lose anyone else. And we are going to find her G. I promise.” G grit his teeth. G grabs Ryan putting Ryan’s arm around his shoulder and starts to carry him to the carts. Undyne orders the Royal Guard to form a search party and leaves some of them to keep the civilians safe. The camp was now empty, not a soul left.

 

G found himself running ahead of the group, searching almost frantically. He heard something about a missing guard named Ember. Maybe you weren’t alone… Maybe Ember was with you. The thought brought him a little comfort but not much.

 

“G, wait for the rest of us,” Undyne ran up. “Emery said that he last saw ____, she was looking for me or you, and that was when Ember stepped up saying she would help her.” Undyne relayed what she was told to G. So she was with you. Ember wasn’t a bad fighter, but she couldn’t fight a huge group, and there was likely a big group trying to make its move.

 

He was just about to say something when something whizzed by and stuck Undyne in the arm.

 

“Ow, what the fuck!” She shouted. It was an arrow.

 

“God dammit you missed the eye by a long shot.” A voice complained from behind a rock structure.

 

“Shut up I wanted to get some target practice in for this baby.” Another voice chimed in. The argument seemed to go on and on and all G and Undyne could do was stare in amusement.

 

“You weenies done yet? Because I’m just getting started.” Undyne pulls the arrow out of her shoulder and she starts laughing in a maniacal way. “I needed my target practice today.” Spears form behind her and shoot off toward the two men who screamed and tried scurrying away tripping over their own feet. A few spears had hit their mark drawing blood.

 

G and Undyne watched as they started to disappear from their sight.

 

“You done fish rot?” G gave her a skeptical look. “Cause we still haven’t found her.”

 

“Oh come on you know that was hilarious! Those two were idiots!” Undyne grinned popping a monster candy she had in her pocket, in her mouth for health. G shook his head.

 

“I don’t have time for this, she’s still somewhere around here and we have no idea where to look.” G snaps.

 

“Now you know how we felt…” Undyne’s face falls. “But it’s worse for you… I know it is.” G’s expression softens.

 

“I need her Undyne… I can’t lose her.” He couldn’t say anymore and Undyne understood.

 

“Come on numbskull, let’s go find your mate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew a picture of Ember a few weeks ago as a bitty, though I never expected to put her in this fanfic. I use that picture as my profile picture on tumblr, http://sparkzykun.tumblr.com/ Come say hi! I love making new friends!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING, DO NOT READ THE CHAPTER IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED. There are some dark themes mentioned in this chapter. This story is not all sunshine and unicorns. I don't want to upset anyone and I do not condone anything that appears in this chapter or in any other chapter that might come, that is considered wrong and immoral, in real life. That said, If you are easily triggered by stuff, this story is not for you. I care about you guys and I don't want to upset any of you.

G and the rest of the group hadn’t stopped looking for you. The group was tired and it had gotten to a point to where Undyne had even let a majority go back to help with the civilians. G could even hear some of the group questioning why they were doing this for some human girl. G ignored it, knowing it would just waste of precious time. It had gotten dark and the stars shone down on what was left of the group as they searched.

 

He would look up at the stars, hoping that you were safe looking up at those same stars. G knew that that probably wasn’t the case, but he felt so empty, looking up at them, without you beside him. He took a long drag off his cigarette and as he exhaled he uttered the word ‘please’. Every once in a while when Undyne would try to keep up with him she would check up on him. He could tell she was just as worried, but G could see that even she was starting to get tired from looking. Hell even he was starting to feel a little bit tired.

 

“G…” Undyne ran up grabbing his shoulder. “Asgore wants to speak with us,” She said retracting her hand and rubbing her arm. “They’ll keep looking for her, we just have to go see what he wants.” G sighed, thankful for his teleportation ability, though he was a little irritated at Asgore for pulling him away. He gave her a quick nod. He needed this conversation with Asgore to be over as quickly as possible.

 

He grabbed Undyne tightly so he wouldn’t lose her in the void and teleported the two of them back to the evacuation zone that had been made for the monsters who weren’t part of the royal guard. Monsters all around could be seen with down trodden looks on their faces. They were losing hope again… It seemed like an endless cycle.

 

G could see Amara and Ryan lying by the bon fire sharing a blanket, they didn’t seem to be awake and he wasn’t going to wake them. They had already been through a lot… He trudged on past them, looking for any sign of the goat king. He saw Toriel and Frisk warming their hands by the fire, they were too preoccupied to notice him and Undyne.

 

He had found Asgore after a few seconds of looking. Asgore was the tallest monster here, even though Papyrus was a close second. G and Undyne waste no time in approaching him.

 

“Ah, G, Undyne, there you two are. Please take a seat,” he motioned waving his big paw at some rocks that they could sit on. G and Undyne glance at each other. “We have something to discuss.” G could tell that Undyne didn’t like the sound of that, and G was pretty sure that what he was about to say was not going to be a good thing. He grit his teeth.

 

“Uh, with all due respect, Asgore, we can’t stay long, we’re still looking for ____...”Undyne says carefully. He could see her shoulders tense up when Asgore gives her an apologetic look.

 

“That’s what I wanted to discuss with you two about…” G’s hands ball up into fists. He knew what the goat king was going to say next, and it made his soul ache. Though he himself was starting to feel angry. “We have to stop the search party.” Asgore finally says.

 

“What!? Why!?” Undyne steps towards Asgore almost angrily. “We can’t just give up on her!” Undyne glanced back at G, who was now glaring at Asgore, his eye threatening to light up. Asgore continued, acting oblivious to G’s glare.

 

“Chances are, is that she is already dead. Or being used as bait along with Ember. We can’t lose more than we’ve already lost. You two need to cut your losses with them and come back to camp.” Asgore finally looked down at G with an apologetic look. G shoved his shaking hands into his pants pockets. He felt the anger in his soul. There was no way he was going to abandon you, he wasn’t going to let you be a breeder, a plaything. He would rather die than see you in that position.

 

“Asgore, you can’t tell someone to just leave their mate, someone who could possibly be their soulmate.” Undyne looked shocked and she was pretty much yelling at Asgore, who didn’t comment on it. It seemed like he was contemplating this.

 

“I am truly sorry, to G, and to his mate. But… The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, and we need as many monsters here as we can get.” G’s entire frame was now shaking and he let his eye light up. Rocks that were covered in a purple hue were starting to hover above the ground. “G, please unless you both showed each other your souls there would be no way of knowing that you two are soulmates. Stop with the dramatic show, you aren’t Mettaton.”

 

Something snapped inside of G. He cut his magic off and that caused the rocks to crash to the ground. He took a step forward, looking Asgore in the eye. Undyne backed away, shock mixed with a little fear in her features as she watched.

 

“Ya know, Asgore,” G’s sockets were devoid of life. “I don’t take on a mate just for the hell of it, there has got to be something there, I felt it with her. And when I do actually find someone that I feel at home with… Well… You just expect me to leave her, leave her to be fucked like a piece of meat, waiting to be bred. That’s not the life I wanted for her. And I will be damned if I let a fucking goat, who lost his wife due to the stupid decisions he made, tell me what to do with who I think…. No… Who I know is my soulmate.” G turned and started walking away, Undyne following him looking between the two of them. Asgore just watched with an expression of disbelief, which quickly turned into a mix of sadness and anger, as G and Undyne teleported back to where they were, before they went to go see Asgore.

 

“Are you okay numbskull?” Undyne finally said once they were grounded and calmed down a little. G nodded looking back up at the stars. Crickets chirped around them, and other than that there were no sounds.

 

“Just peachy fish rot, you should order the others back, and I’ll find her on my own.” G grumbled, he didn’t even look at her, he just kept going.

 

“Listen, G, I’m going with you. I told you we would find her and I’m not going back on my promise.” Undyne grabbed his shoulder.

 

“Like it matters… Right? Tch,” He sighed, lighting a cigarette. He took a drag off the cigarette, smoke billowing out from his bones as he exhaled.

 

“You wouldn’t give up on me when I needed help finding Alphys. I can do the same for you… Even if it angers Asgore.” She clenches her fist and brings it to her chest. G looked over at Undyne. Even though he didn’t look it, he was relieved. His mouth tried to twitch into a smirk, but he was still too worked up over Asgore.

 

“Alright… What do you think we should do…?” Undyne hesitated, it was clear she had to think about it. After a few minutes of trying to brainstorm, G and Undyne had found what was left of the search party and had sent them back to the camp.

 

“You could try having your soul call out to hers, but….” She hesitated rubbing the back of her neck. “That would only work if she is your soulmate.” G nodded, bringing his hand up to his chest and pulling out his soul. Undyne’s eye widened, she wasn’t expecting him to do such a stupid and dangerous thing.

 

“This will work… It has to.” G said to himself. He let out a breath and he focused on the small upside down white heart. The heart pulsed once and he let his hands fall to his sides. This was extremely dangerous to have his soul bared like this out in the open, and that’s why monsters didn’t usually use this method to find their soulmate… But he would do anything to find you.

 

The heart started moving of its own free will and both G and Undyne followed it. If you were his soul mate then that meant that you were alive, which filled him with relief and dread… The thought of the things that they could be doing to you sickened him. The plan was working so far and soon G and Undyne had found a camp, which was lit up by a huge bonfire. He was close to you, the soul started to quiver and he was filled with the need to have you by his side again.

 

He was going to fulfill that need, even if he needed to kill everything in sight.

**\--**

You woke up in an unfamiliar tent with a really bad headache next to a wriggling body that your back was pressed up against. You could hear them grunting and straining. You craned your neck and saw Ember trying to pull her paws out of the zip ties that seemed to be on way too tight.

 

“You can’t pull those apart.” You whispered, she jumped at your voice and then visibly relaxed. “They’re too strong.” She gave out a little sigh.

 

“They’re not indestructible are they? Could I bite through yours?” You thought about it for a second. Maybe she could try that, maybe it would work… You looked around the tent for anything that might be useful. But there was nothing, only you and Ember in the tent. Even if she got you out of the restraints what could you do? You couldn’t get her out of her zip ties… Not easily anyway.

 

“Try it.” You say extending your bound hands toward her. She wriggled herself to your hands and started to bite the zip ties. Sometimes her teeth would graze harshly against the skin of your wrists in which she would apologize for immediately. You couldn’t blame her, the zip ties were flush against your skin, and made it difficult for easy access.

 

“Almost,” she whispered gnawing at the plastic. You could feel the plastic become loose, you were almost free… You try pulling the plastic to get it to break and you wince as it digs into your wrists. She sharply pulls back turning on her side, “someone is coming,” she whispers to you and you go deathly still. All of a sudden your throat went dry and your heart pounded in your ears.

 

The flap of the tent get pulled back to reveal three men, who stepped through the entrance of the tent. Their eyes locked on you and Ember. They smiled horrible smiles. Nothing good could come from those smiles. They made you shudder.

 

“Well, at least they’re awake,” one of them grumbles almost to himself. “Can’t break them down if they’re unconscious through it.” Oh god… You heard a growl emitting from Ember. 

 

“Ah the pup’s got something to say,” Another one with a huge mole on his face, spouts off amused. “Out with it,” Ember stays quiet after that, glaring up at the humans who gave her amused or bored expressions. “Good, pets should be seen and not heard. Keep that up and we might feed you some scraps from our plates.” Mr. Mole, as you decided to call him, kicks Ember and she lets out a pained yelp. This causes the three of them to laugh.

 

“You can fuck the dog, but I’m keener on this one right here,” The last one pipes up drawing a knife. His most noticeable feature was his eyes, they were a very sparkly green. “Maybe if she’s good I’ll put a bid on her after were done breeding her.” A tiny bit of drool was dribbling out the side of his mouth.

 

“You probably could get her cheap if she’s already been bred like the bitch she is.” The first one said in response. The green eyed guy who was just talking about buying you takes his knife and starts sawing at the material of your shirt leaving your breasts completely bare. You try to cover yourself but can’t due to the restraints still at your irritated wrists. They start to grab at you and Ember can be heard, snarling flinging herself at them biting at them. They jump back startled, Mr. Mole was howling in pain. Ember had taken a huge chunk of his flesh out of his hand with her teeth. She spit his blood back at them.

 

“You’re gonna regret that pup.” Mr. Mole, who was cradling his hand, sneers, trying to stop the bleeding.

 

“Get the duct tape.” The first one to speak says simply. The green eyed guy ducks out of the tent. Ember was hunched over you like a guard dog. Her eyes trained on them looking for weaknesses. She couldn’t find any way to get passed them with you in tow. You try to discreetly break away from your bonds as they leer down at the both of you.

 

“Found it.” The green eyed guy comes back. A baseball bat in one hand and a roll of duct tape in the other. He steps forward handing the duct tape to the uninjured man and holds the baseball bat with two hands and swings…

 

Ember flies back with a yelp and a sickening crunch sounds out causing you to cringe. The guy who now had the duct tape approaches the barely conscious Ember and he starts duct taping her mouth shut. You could hear her pained whimpers, and she kicks her feet but they don’t make contact with anything.

 

“Since she’s so keen on playing guard dog around this one. She can watch as we fuck her human friend.” He stepped back admiring his handy work. At that moment you caught a glimpse of her face. The whole left side was swollen, her eye was almost swollen shut and it was bloodshot. The duct tape was wrapped crudely around her snout and she was having a hard time breathing. The sound of her wheezes made your heart ache for her. The duct tape was cutting off most of her airflow and her face being swollen probably wasn’t helping either.

 

“Please… Stop…” You begged getting their attention again. You were met with their laughs.

 

“Girly, saying stop ain’t gonna do shit for you. It’s only gonna make it more fun for us.” The green eyed guy who had hit Ember had knelt down caressing your face in a gentle façade. His hand trailed down to your chest ripping off what was left of your shirt.

 

“What’s the hold up in there?” That voice with the country accent that you had heard earlier when they caught you had sounded off from outside the tent. “The rest of the men want their reward. Stop hoggin her to yerselves.” The green eyed guy had grabbed you by the zip tie on your wrist pausing. He pulled you up like a rag doll, observing the zip tie.

 

“Someone was being naughty.” He clicked his tongue, looking at Embers handiwork. “You really want to be free so bad? Fucking run, if you can whore.” He took his knife that had been used to rip your shirt and he cut the chewed up zip tie and you felt your hands go free. Just as he did that though the others started to push you around so that you couldn’t run. It was like they did this before. They probably have, and the thought sickened you. They caught you every time you would try to hit or kick one of them, laughing in the process. After a while they had had enough of your shit.

 

One of them threw you out of the tent and you landed face first into the dirt. You looked up from your place to find a big group of men next to the bon fire with lustful hungry stares at your direction. Another man had picked you up by the hair and tossed you at them. You landed on your back with a thud and before you knew it they were all on top of you. Touching you, even taking G’s jacket off and throwing it nearby. You started to thrash around, screaming at the top of your lungs.

 

Some of the men didn’t like that, others wanted you to keep screaming and the latter made your skin crawl… You felt a hand wrap around your throat ceasing your screams.

 

“That’s fucking better.” One had said.

 

“Awww, but I liked her screams. I want to hear more.” You tried to pry at the hands at your throat. They were squeezing the life from you. You were starting to see dark spots cloud your vision as others kept your hands away from the ones at your throat. You heard the fabric of your pants rip away from your legs and a guy settled between your legs as others held your legs down from kicking at him. He used a well-trained knee to keep you from closing your legs.

 

You were pinned onto the ground the rocks digging in your skin and the hands finally released your throat. You gasped for breath. You heard the clink from the metal of a belt and found the source to be the guy between your legs.

 

“Please no…” You rasped, trying to find the strength to fight the hands that held you on the ground. Tears started flowing from your eyes, and you couldn’t stop yourself from shaking. You didn’t want this existence. Ryan had fought so hard for this to not be a reality for you… All of it was in vain. You were going to be a breeder…

 

And G… How could you let yourself think that you could have a happy life with G…? There was no happiness in this world, there could never be any happiness. The truth of the fact was that it was all going to be ripped from you at some point or another. Why did you allow yourself to get your hopes up…?

 

Something flashed in your vision. Something green and it was… A shield… a weak looking shield but a shield at that. The shield seemed to repel the men around you. You no longer were being held down. The men retreated, scrambling away almost as if in fear. You quickly sit up and look around to see Ember who was focusing on you. They had tied her up to a tree.

 

She was the one who had made the shield.

 

“Oh I am done with your shit you fucking dog.” Mr. Mole raises his gun and points it at her head, finger on the trigger.

 

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

 

A green spear whizzes at him, and nails him in the head, killing him instantly. You looked around as a purple hue engulf all of the men around you picking them up off the ground.  Undyne rushes to Ember to help her and you see G make his way to you.  You bite your lip as he uses his magic to bring his jacket back to you so you can somewhat cover yourself.

 

“Are you okay sweetheart?” He bends down cupping your cheek looking you over for any injuries. You felt your tears threaten to spill out as you raise a shaky arm and wrap it around his shoulders. He gives out a little sigh in relief as the men who were just touching you stay in midair, they can’t move but you can hear them spit out their threats. You couldn’t speak. You just buried your face into the crook of his neck. “It’s okay sweetheart. I’m here, you’re safe.” He cooed at you. You felt a scaly hand grip your shoulder.

 

“G, I’m gonna take her into one of these tents, I’m also gonna help Ember… You got these guys?” Undyne looked really tired, and she wasn’t her usual self. Even some of her movements were sluggish.

 

“Yeah,” He nodded hesitantly letting you go. “Don’t let her see what’s gonna happen next.” You glanced at him and he had an absolutely terrifying look on his face, his sockets were devoid of anything. It made you shudder. Undyne nodded and she helped you up and escorted you to one of their tents. Ember was already in the tent duct tape off of her face, using the same kind of green magic as the shield, on her face now that her paws weren’t tied up. Undyne peeked out of the tent.

 

“___, cover your ears. You don’t want to hear this.” She warned and you complied. You shut your eyes tightly. Your hands pressed tightly to your ears.

 

\--

 

G looked up at the writhing bodies that were trying to get out of his magic hold. He hated every single one of them. He saw the pile of people laying their hands on you. Saw the man who had rested between your legs. He had heard your screams… And for that, whatever he may do to these fucker, he would feel no remorse for them. He picked out that man that forced himself between your legs, out of all of them and looked him straight in the eyes. The man seemed more scared than anything. He was wiggling his shoulders trying to get away from G.

 

“Pathetic,” G spat at him, his hands resting in his pants pocket. “You all deserve what is coming to you.” He arranged them all in a line almost as if they were to be shot in a firing squad, though leaving the one who wanted to take you first to pin him down with his magic in front of the rest. G pulled out one of his cigarettes lighting it and taking a drag.

 

The smoke billowed out from his bones, as he scanned the dead silent line of rapists and murderers. He summoned a blaster forth causing gasps and cries to come from some of the men. Some of them even tried to bargain for their lives. There was no way he was going to let them go free. He commanded the blaster to rest right in front of the man who G had stared down earlier. The man, started screaming still struggling pleading for his life.

 

“You should feel your sins crawling on your backs.” G said darkly as he turned from the man and snapped his fingers. He heard that familiar charging up sound from the blaster and he watched as the blaster had pretty much disintegrated the man. This caused an uproar from the other men. They were pleading for their lives now. They were trying to get away.

“Spineless cowards,” G spat summoning more blasters one for each man, he took another drag off of his cigarette. “Look at you all begging for me to stop. You didn’t stop for anyone else, taking what you want, and killing. The evidence is all over your souls.” Each man was now face to face with a blaster. The blasters staring deep into their targets faces. G ignored every single word that came out of their lips.

 

He put out his left hand, and got ready to snap his fingers, which in turn caused them to be louder with their pleading and their cries of despair. G shut his sockets and snapped, the blasters in sync powered up, and blasted the crying men away to nothing but ash. G let out a breath. Everything was quiet now.

 

Opening his sockets, he dismissed the blasters, dark lines burned into the ground where the blasters had shot. He let out a heavy sigh. He felt numb to the whole thing. But he needed to be there for you now. He eliminated the threat and now, you were safe. He felt drained. He had used a lot of magic…

 

With one last glance at where the men had been sitting. He turned and headed back to where Undyne had taken you. He pulled back the flap of the tent, taking in the sight. Undyne and Ember were huddled with you. They were hugging you trying to comfort you. Ember’s face had gone down a bit, and he saw the bits of duct tape with some of her fur stuck to it lying in the corner of the tent.

 

You were a shaking mess, sobbing into their shoulders. G made a little noise telling them that he was there. Undyne pulled away.

 

“I’m gonna go find her some clothes.” Undyne yawned, man, this whole ordeal had taken a lot out of her. It had taken a lot out of everybody. G knelt to you as he brushed some of the strands of hair from your face. You wasted no time in pulling him close to you. He gave a little chuckle as he buried his face in your hair. Ember had gone somewhere outside the tent and the both of you were left alone.

 

“I was so scared G…” You whimpered into his shoulder. Your grip tightened on his turtleneck.

 

“I was scared I was going to lose you…” He whispered back to you. This felt so nice, to have you in his arms again. He sat next to you and pulled you into his lap and started to rock you. His chin resting on your head. “They didn’t… hurt you… did they sweetheart?” He chose his words carefully and you shook your head. G let out a sigh of relief. He kissed the top of your head.

 

“Thank you G…” You said as evenly as you could. He smoothed your hair down.

 

“No problem sweetheart… Anything for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this one was hard to get out. I was hesitant to put this up solely for the reason that I thought it was a little harsh towards the end... Anyway, if any of you guys have prompts that you would like me to put in I will see what I can do. Also if you guys want, you can talk to me at my tumblr: http://sparkzykun.tumblr.com/ I love making new friends, and I also post my updates for this fic on there too.


	12. Chapter 12

You felt yourself calm down with each passing moment that you were in G’s arms. You currently had your face buried in his turtleneck as he rocked and smoothed your hair down.  Every once in a while G would kiss the top of your head trying to be comforting. You could hear Undyne and Ember talking outside. Ember was reporting everything to Undyne.

 

You looked up at G, who stroked your cheek with an index knuckle. His eye sockets bore into your eyes. He had such an affectionate look on his face. You inclined your head to kiss him, giving him small pecks, eventually melting into a passionate kiss. You felt so happy to be here with him, it made tears stream down your face as you kissed him. He pulled back wiping your tears away.

 

“You alright sweetheart?” He asked you could feel his breath on your face. You didn’t care to question it, chalking it up to magic. You nodded slowly. You were so close to being a breeder, and you thought back on all of the times Ryan had saved you, and had protected you from this fate. There wasn’t really anyway to repay your brother for all of the shit he had been through.

 

It’s not like you took his protection for granted, but you now had a newfound appreciation for it, now that you had gotten a taste of what breeders go through on a daily. You gave out a little sigh resting your head on his chest. You caress the bones of his arm in thought and it made him shudder. You withdrew back to look up at him in worry. Had you hurt him?

 

“Heh, my bones are sensitive sweetheart don’t worry.” He said reading the expression on your face. You gave a quick nod, just as Undyne came in throwing a bunch of clothes on the two of you.

 

“Sappy nerds,” You saw her grin when you pulled the shirt that had landed on your face off. “I’m glad you’re okay,” she said to you turning away to give you some privacy. Oh yeah… You were naked, except for G’s jacket… You felt your face heat up. You had gotten so caught up in the moment of being with G that you didn’t realize that you were snuggling him while you were naked. Whoops.

 

“Thanks Undyne, I really appreciate you both and Ember,” You say embarrassed moving off of G to put on the pants that loosely fit you. It was better than nothing. You put the shirt on as well, it hung down pretty low so if your pants fell down a little no one would see anything that they didn’t want to. You looked over at G who seemed to look like he was finding the opposite side of the tent very interesting. You saw a purple hue on his cheekbones. Giggling to yourself you walked over to him fully dressed. He stood up and looked down at you brushing your hair out of your face.

 

“You okay?” You asked him. He had a look of sadness on his face as he looked at you. He nodded brushing his fingers through your hair. Watching the ends spill away from his fingers.

 

“I’m just really glad that we made it in time, and I have Ember to thank for that. That shield wouldn’t have protected you from anything,” He whispered and your eyes widened.

 

“She told me she did it more for shock value for the humans. She was hoping that they wouldn’t go near anything that was magic out of fear. Her hunch was right,” Undyne stretched yawning. She looked really tired. “Though, G is right, she was so weak, from getting hit with that stick, that shield wouldn’t have stopped anything.” You looked down in thought, you would repay Ember back whenever you could.

 

“Heh, well, Ember was always the helpful type.” G said lighting a cigarette. They clearly have had some history, and you felt a little pang of jealousy in your chest though you do your best to ignore it.

 

“Yeah, well, I think we should all get back to the others, Ryan is probably still worried.” Undyne says, your ears perk up a bit. You thought he was dead. You looked up at G a hopeful look in your eyes.

 

“Ryan is alive?” You asked, and he nodded flicking the ash off his cigarette.

 

“Just barely, Amara saved him.” You tilted your head up at him. “He was going to die sweetheart…” he hesitated scratching the back of his neck. You felt your heart in your chest tighten. “They shot him, and normally it would have been a fatal wound… But she did some soul magic and some healing magic,” he took your hand squeezing it reassuringly. “Long story short… she saved him. I could tell you exactly what she did, but to be honest, I think we should bring you back to see him, before I explain anything to you sweetheart.”

 

You let out a breath that you hadn’t realized that you had been holding. You nodded hugging him. He wrapped his arms around you tightly kissing the top of your head. You gave him his jacket back.

 

“Don’t leave us here too long nerds,” Undyne waved to you and you gave her a tired smile.

 

“I’m coming right back, I just need to get her to her brother.” G quickly explains. You close your eyes and bury your face into his chest as you feel that falling sensation again and you hold on to him for dear life which causes him to chuckle in your ear. “Ryan, is over by the fire, I’ll be right back.” You looked up at him and then around at your surroundings. The monsters around you had been startled by your sudden appearance. You try to keep your eyes away, for fear that you would anger any of them. You nod and let go of G.

 

“Don’t be too long,” Your voice wavered. He noticed as he gave you a look of concern, he wrung his hands.

 

“I won’t be long, I promise, sweetheart.” He gave you an affectionate look as he cupped your cheek, after a second he pulled back and disappeared. You looked over at the fire. You could see monsters staring at you. You kept your head down. You needed to be with your brother now.

 

You saw him on the ground cuddled up with Amara under a blanket. The sight was honestly kind of cute, if the situation were better you would have teased him about it. But he was asleep. You sat next to him grabbing his hand. He stirred from that, looking weakly up at you. Man, he was a mess. He gave you a big toothy smile, his signature grin.

 

“Hey sis…” He coughed out, he sounded horrible. “I’m glad to see your okay.” He went to sit up, but the motion seemed to be too much, he was so weak. You motion for him to stay down as you leant down and hugged him like you never hugged him before.

 

“Yeah, I’m glad to see that you… Are alive.” You felt tears prick at your eyes and he gave a weak chuckle, pulling you to him in a weak hug.  He was shaking. You looked over at Amara’s sleeping form, she looked worse than Ryan, holy shit. She looked like she had been through hell.

 

“Nobody… touched you, did they?” Ryan’s voice went serious. You shook your head. He was struggling to stay awake. His eyelids were drooping closed.

 

“They tried, but they got dunked on.” You heard G’s deep voice behind you. You looked behind you to see him standing there watching you and your brother.

 

“Pfft as if humans, can stand up to us!” Undyne walked over to G draping her arm around his shoulders.

 

You give them a faint smile. When you looked back at Ryan he was back to being asleep. You see a small child run up to you, it was Frisk. They sign something to you and G translates.

 

“The kid says that they are glad you are back, and that you’re okay.” They sign something else and they give G a huge grin. You look back up at G whose cheekbones flare up with that purple hue once more. “Kid no,” he says flatly and you give him a grin.

 

“What did they say G?” You asked, and that causes him to look a little more flustered.

 

“Heh, they want you to give me lots of smooches, as the kid put it.” You let out a little snort smiling at Frisk. Frisk giggled and they went to hug you, which you gladly accepted their hug.

 

“My child, I am so very happy that you are safe and well,” you heard Toriel’s sweet motherly voice. Frisk pulled back and you turn your head at the source of her voice. She had her paws clasped together. You bowed your head to her.

 

“Thank you Toriel, I’m really happy to be here too.” She gave you her motherly smile though it had a hint of sadness in her expression.

 

“If you ever need anything, come find me, my child.” She said patting Frisks head. “Anyway, I’ve come to tell you, G and Undyne that were all heading back to new home.” She says her eyes flicking to G.

 

“New Home?” You asked and she nodded.

 

“We’re going back to the underground, my child.” She looked back at you, “I think everyone needs a break from this, to see their families and relax. It also gives Alphys time to build some defensive measures for the next time were out here on the surface.” Her face fell. “Everyone is sick of this cycle.” You looked back down to Ryan.

 

“Are- Are me and Ryan allowed…?” You saw G tense up out of the corner of your eye. When you looked at Toriel she looked taken aback.

 

“Of course my child, you two are allowed, though the same rules will apply,” She said, “I will not leave someone that is the mate of one of our own, unless you intend to do us harm. But I do not feel that you would do any of us harm.” She smiled at you and you felt your face heat up and you smiled back. “I’m sorry to cut this short my child, but it’s now time that Frisk gets some rest, I promised that they could stay up until you were found.” You giggle at Frisk as they wrap you up in another one of their hugs. You hug them back.

 

“Alright… Thank you Toriel,” You say as you let Frisk go. They skip back to Toriel. You watch as the two of them leave and G sits next to you, putting his hand on your shoulder.

 

“Come here,” he whispers in your ear, as he pulls you into his lap once again. He nuzzles his face into the back of your neck.

 

“LOVE NERDS!” Undyne calls from where she’s standing with Alphys. You feel your face heat up once again and you feel the eyes of the other monsters on you.

 

“Want to go somewhere more private?” He asks and you look over at Ryan, he was still sleeping, he looked a lot more peaceful in his sleep. You found yourself nodding and G got up, holding you to his chest bridal style as he began to walk toward the outskirts of the camp. You felt the stares of the others on you and with one look from G they looked away with a startled expression.

 

You rested your head on his chest as he sat down in a patch of soft looking grass, with you in his lap. You both looked up at the star ridden sky. It was darker now that you were away from the fire in the middle of the camp, it was easier to see the stars. You sighed in content.

 

“I was scared we wouldn’t get to do this ever again,” He says wrapping his arms around your waist and rocking you as he kept his sockets on the stars. You give him a small peck on the cheek.

 

“G… What happened…? How did you find us?” You asked and he seemed to freeze a tiny bit.

 

“I was pulled away to make up with your brother, when he got shot I teleported him back to the tent, you weren’t there anymore…” He pulled you tighter into his hug. He was hesitating on the next question. “We found that camp just by looking for you and we wondered if you were in there, and then I heard your screams…” He gave his signature smirk, but you were getting better at reading him like a book. You knew he was lying but you didn’t know why… You let it slide because he seemed like he didn’t want to talk about it. You gave him a nod.

 

You told him everything, as you laid your head to rest on his shoulder. You could feel him tense up when you told him about when the men had found you. By the end of your story, he was holding you tightly, kissing your temple. You felt something wet drop onto your shoulder. You looked up as saw purple tears running from his eye sockets. He quickly wiped them away looking embarrassed.

 

“S-sorry, I just… I don’t know if I could live with myself if I didn’t get to you in time…” He was doing everything in his power to not look at you. You gently grabbed his jaw and turned his face toward you. You set your forehead on his, staring into his eye sockets.

 

“I’m here, see?” You grab his hand and put it on your chest so he could feel your heartbeat. The beating of your heart seems to calm him down. You want him to not feel sad and you got an idea. “G, what’s it like in the underground?” You asked changing the subject and he looked a little bit relieved.

 

“Cramped, we had a bit of trouble with overcrowding. Though you would probably love it there. It’s not like the outside,” He laid back and you laid at his side setting your head on his arm as he pulled you close.

 

“Me and Paps, found it hard to live at a certain point in our lives.” He said brushing the hair back from your face, “we were homeless when we were kids.” You looked up at him in surprise. “Ember, sometimes found us in an area called Snowdin. She used to steal food from her kitchen and give it to us,” He stared at the stars. You wanted to ask about his parents, but you had a feeling that he didn’t want to talk about them, so you didn’t ask.

 

“Heh, that sort of spiraled into her giving us her allowance when her parents found out that she was stealing food out of their kitchen. She was always so helpful, and I was always grateful for it, Paps was too young to remember any of that though.” You thought back on what Ember had previously said.

 

“She told me that she had to repay you and that she would do anything to repay you back for something that you did.” His smirk disappeared.

 

“Well, the group that you see here, used to be a lot bigger. A lot more civilians wanted to roam the surface that included her soulmate, and their three puppies…” You felt your eyes widen. “The first time we came out here we were attacked, the humans had her soulmate and the children pinned down, I tried to save him, but he turned to dust in the children’s arms trying to protect them.” His voice cracked a little bit. “I don’t know where Ember was, but I protected her children until the end… She has a vial of his dust on a chain, it’s hidden beneath her soulmates sweater that she always has on.”

 

“That’s horrible….” You whispered holding onto him closely.

 

“That’s not even the half of it, when your soulmate dies, and you have bonded your two souls together, the pain in your soul that you feel after their death, is horrible and it doesn’t go away, it only lessens with time.” He sighs, “After that, she joined the royal guard, she couldn’t take care of her kids without a good paying job.” You bite your lip. “I’m honestly surprised she walked up to you considering…” You nodded, why did Ember approach you? You couldn’t wrap your head around it. Unless it was purely just so she could repay G.

 

“Where are her children?” You asked.

 

“Underground, with her mother, the gold she earns coming out here, gives them a good life. A life without their mom, but she believes that everything will work out in the end. That everything that she is doing will lead to a future where her children can feel the sun on their fur, and not be in danger. She’s sort of an optimist, but she does have her moments.” G sighs. You felt so bad for Ember, to have to go through life constantly having a reminder that your soulmate is gone. Not being able to see her kids because she’s working hard to keep them fed. You would have never guessed.

 

“That sounds awful.” You whispered. He nodded fiddling with your hair.

 

“Yeah, it is sweetheart.” He said twirling the ends of your hair around his finger.

 

“Do monsters, take on a mate after losing their soulmate?” You asked.

 

“Some do, others don’t, I doubt Ember ever will,” he kissed your forehead.

 

“Have you found your soulmate?” G went to answer you but then paused.

 

“…I haven’t found my soulmate yet. You could be my soulmate for all I know,” G was lying through his teeth. He didn’t want to tell you and scare you off. He thought it was still too early for that.

 

“How do you find out?” You asked your eyes full of curiosity.

 

“When you show your soul to someone, the soul is drawn to the other person or rather their soul, though, that comes later in the relationship.” He explains, you nod yawning, you found yourself fighting sleep after a while of comfortable silence between the two of you. You just wanted to enjoy his presence but sleep was slowly winning. Your eyes closed and you snuggled into his warmth, letting sleep overcome you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this shorter filler chapter. I have been writing all day and I am just exhausted now. I wanted to get this out today, because I have a schedule for the fic now. Updates will happen every Sunday, of course this is subject to change depending on what's going on in my life. But uh yeah! Also I suck at writing fluff, I have the hardest time with it XD. Also here is my Tumblr, come say hi! I love making new friends! http://sparkzykun.tumblr.com/ I'm also taking prompts for this fic if you want to see something happen in this story I will see what I can do for it, don't be shy!


	13. Chapter 13

You woke up in the middle of the field you fell asleep with G in, no one around. You called out for anyone and got no answer. It was about midday and you felt yourself starting to panic. Where did everyone go….? You started shaking. The heat from the sun was beating down on you and you felt some sweat dripping from your face.

 

“Fuck…” You whispered to yourself, “G!!! Ryan!!!” You called out their names. Wait… Should you be making this much noise? You were making yourself an easy target… You looked around. You should get to some sort of cover. Being out in the open was not a good thing. You made your way to a nearby wooded area. You could easily hide in there.

 

Ryan wouldn’t have left you… Would he? No, but what if he didn’t have a choice? The last you saw him, he was unable to even sit up, or keep his eyes open for that matter. But that didn’t make sense, why would they leave with Ryan? You felt so confused and you felt a heavy knot settle in your stomach. If the camp was attacked you would have woken up, and G wouldn’t have left you, not after yesterday… Right?

 

You felt someone yank back on your borrowed clothes to pull you down before you got to the wooded area. You let out a gasp and you felt a lot more hands grasping at you, touching you like they had done yesterday. You looked back at the people doing this to you…

 

You couldn’t make out faces, they all seemed to blur your vision, and the only thing that you could make out was their wide evil smiles.

 

“Your friends left you because you’re worthless.” A wispy voice made its way to your ears.

 

“Your brother found someone else to protect, he’s abandoned you.” Another one hissed laughing.

 

“You can’t protect yourself, you might as well die, so you don’t burden them anymore.”

 

“G could never love anyone so useless.”

 

“You probably would have liked becoming a breeder, you filthy whore.”

 

“They’ll all be happier when you’re dead.” You felt the tears run down your face. Shaking your head, you pulled your hands to your ears, trying to block the voices out. You could still hear them clear as day as all of their words kept repeating in your mind. You squeezed your eyes shut, willing them to leave you alone. Maybe they were right… You were useless, you couldn’t defend yourself. You had let Ember get injured… You were a burden…

 

You opened your eyes to see the figures around you start to ripple as if they were water. They looked as if they were melting, the goo was turning black and started sticking to your form. The liquid was swallowing you whole and you found yourself trying to thrash out of it, fear wracking your body. Though it felt like tar, you couldn’t move all that well. It had enveloped you up to your neck, and it slowly rose to your mouth and you couldn’t breathe.

 

You were drowning, or at least that’s what it felt like. A bright light flashed in front of you and you saw your friends standing in front of you. Though they didn’t seem to notice you there. Amara was hugged up on Ryan, his arm around her... Amara’s stomach was swollen and Ryan’s other hand went over Amara’s paw that laid at the top of her stomach… Alphys and Undyne were holding hands while Alphys was too invested in her phone. G and Papyrus were standing together, Papyrus’ elbow propped up on G’s shoulder, he was leaning on his brother.

 

That sight at any other time would have made your heart soar, but right now, you tried getting their attention, you pushed your arm through the black tar, reaching for them. You couldn’t call out, and they still hadn’t looked at you. You claw at the tar on your face. Freeing your mouth from some of the tar you take a big breath and call out to them.

 

“Guy’s help me! Please!” That was all you could scream out before the tar enveloped your face once more, they all turned to look at you. The look of adoration on G’s face was enough to make you cry. Ryan had his signature smile on his face as he turned to look at you and wave. They all turned from you and started to walk away, causing a whole new panic to strike within you.

 

You wiped the tar from your mouth again.

 

“Don’t leave me!! Ryan!!! G!!!” You cried out, reaching for them again as the tar blocked your vision of them...

 

But nobody came.

 

\--

 

You jolted awake, you were hyperventilating, as you took a look around at the busy monsters around you. Undyne could be seen giving out orders at one of the carts that had been empty before. They must have gotten the supplies left at that camp. Alphys was seen sitting on the cart next to her, just looking at Undyne with adoration. Ok you were in the real world now. G was here, your brother and your friends were here… Everything was okay.

 

You lay back down next to G calming yourself down. He hadn’t woken up yet. You didn’t want to go back to sleep but you still wanted to have this moment with him, even if he was asleep. It reassured you that this was all real. You closed your eyes, your head on his sternum.  You couldn’t hear a heartbeat, but what you could hear, was a low hum emanating from his chest, it sounded so peaceful.

 

The hum that you heard, was doing wonders to calm you down. You could listen to it for hours. Before you knew it you were completely calmed down. And maybe you did listen for hours, you didn’t know how much time you had spent doing just that, but he was starting to wake up. His movements had broken your daze and you looked up to meet his eye sockets.

 

“Morning sweetheart,” He pressed a kiss to your forehead, which you returned with a proper kiss.

 

“Morning G… Hey, what’s that hum that you have in your chest?” For a moment G looked surprised.

 

“You… can hear it?” He asks hesitantly. You give him a confused nod. “Heh, well, uh…” You can tell he doesn’t know how to proceed. “Well, humans can’t usually hear souls, but…” He gives you an unreadable look. “When a monster’s soul feels the distress of their soulmates soul, whether they are bonded or not, it does everything it can to help ease the other soul’s distress… And that’s what that hum you heard was, did… you have a nightmare?” He asked cupping your cheek. You stared at him in disbelief, nodding slowly.

 

“So… we’re… soulmates?” You saw what looked like panic flash in his sockets.

“I uh- well-” He was sputtering nervously, “I didn’t want to tell you because… Well, I didn’t want to scare you away…” He kept his gaze away from you. You felt a little giggle escape your lips.

 

“G, look at me,” You give him a small smile. That purple hue was on his face, as he turned back toward you. “Something like this wouldn’t scare me away,” You kissed him, he relaxed slightly.

 

“I-I mean, the only way that we could prove, that we are truly, well, meant for each other, is if we showed our souls to each other.” He gave out a shaky sigh, “but I am sure that you are the one for me sweetheart,” You smiled at him, well this is better than what you started with this morning. You didn’t like the fact that he kept this from you, but you couldn’t deny that you would be nervous to bring that sort of situation up to him if the roles were reversed. You hadn’t known each other for very long. But there were times where you felt like you knew him better than you should.

 

 “Well, I’d like to… see if we really are soulmates… that is if you want?” You felt your cheeks heat up, and you fight the urge to look away from him. He stares at you, almost in wonderment.

 

“That’s all I have wanted from the moment that I realized what we could be sweetheart,” He held you tightly, burying his face into the crook of your neck, you felt your heart swell. You kissed the top of his head, holding him just as tight.

 

“GET SOME!!!!” You heard Undyne hooting over at you and G. Oh yeah… People could see you… You cursed how oblivious you got when you were around G sometimes. You felt like you two were in your own world where no one could bother the two of you sometimes that is until someone did snap you out of it. You let out a sigh and G chuckled leaning back to look at Undyne.

 

“Updating the manga are we fish rot?” He called back to her. Alphys had a guilty look on her face and Undyne just gave him a grin.

 

“Hey you can’t blame us! Manga is hard to come by these days!” Alphys covered her snout at Undyne’s admission of guilt. “And the material I got yesterday makes the manga so much better!” She teased.

 

“Glad to see someone is finding some good out of that whole situation.” He sighed.

 

“Aww lighten up G! You’ll want the documentation down the line!” She laughs, “You might appreciate this one day.” G gets up shrugging.

 

“Or I might be pissed off that someone dug up some pretty bad memories.”  He pulls you up with him and sets you on your feet, still holding your hand. You didn’t know how you should feel about it, yourself. On one hand, it would be cool to see it later down the line, it could be like a photo album. And it could be something that someone might enjoy long after you were gone. On the other hand… Privacy… Eh it’s not like they were drawing porn of you two. Or were they?

 

 

You bite your lip, trying to get the thought out of your head, as they continue their bickering back and forth. You feel someone tap your shoulder. You look back to see Papyrus, he was holding out a donut for you to take.

 

“Hello ___, how are you faring?” He asks as you take the donut from him. You give him a grateful smile.

 

“I’m okay,” You said, the dream still weighing on your mind. Papyrus gives you a smile. “How are you doing Paps?”

 

“I am glad to hear it! I am just fine, knowing where all my loved ones are.” He looks over at G and sighs, looking slightly irritated at G’s bickering. “One moment please.” He pauses to take a second donut and stuffs it into G’s mouth as he’s still bickering at Undyne, silencing him. “G, I will not have you talking to your superior that way, friend or not.” Papyrus chides in an amused tone. G grumbles chewing on the donut.

 

“She shouldn’t be creeping on other people’s relationships!” G said pointing at her as soon as he swallowed. This caused you and Papyrus to laugh.

 

“Like I’m gonna stop!” Undyne laughs. You give them all a soft smile.

 

“Hey, Paps, do you know if Ryan and Amara are up yet?” You asked. He nodded.

 

“They have been asking about you when I went to give them their donuts, maybe you should go check up on them.” Papyrus suggests.

 

“I’m gonna go do that now. Thanks Paps!” You reluctantly let go of G’s hand and he looks at you like a lost little puppy for a second but composes himself. The look made you giggle as he stared after you.

 

“I’ll be right back!” You assure him and he goes back to the conversation with the others, chomping down on his donut.

 

You head back to where they were last night. You could see them using the same blanket wrapped around their shoulders as they ate their donuts. They were sitting together… Really close together. As much as you wanted to tease him for it, he was still recovering, and you would cut him some slack… For now. You can tell their rest had helped them tremendously, and the monster food probably really helped a lot as well.

 

On the other side of them sat Ember tearing off a piece of donut with her teeth. Her eye was still bloodshot, but other than that she seemed ok. She gave a small wave and that signaled Ryan and Amara to your appearance.

 

“Hey sis, how are you feeling?” He asked a lot more lively than last night, scanning you over for injuries.

 

“I should be asking you that,” You chuckled looking between him and Amara.

 

“Well, I got shot, and there is a huge weight on my chest, I’m imagining that it’s worse for Amara.” Ryan says looking down at Amara who laid her head to rest on his shoulder.

 

“Did they tell you what happened?” Amara asked. You shook your head.

 

“She saved me by doing soul magic, the way she put it was that she sacrificed some of herself to keep me alive. Though I don’t know the technical stuff.” He bit his lip. You could tell it was bothering him that he didn’t know what she exactly did, or what she sacrificed. You gave her a crooked smile.

 

“Thank you, Amara.” You bowed your head to her. She looked away shyly.

 

“No problem,” She said a little hoarsely.

 

“And uh there is also another thing.” Ryan says looking you in the eye. You knew what he was about to say, by the way he was looking at her.

 

“You two are together?” You give him a smirk, and Amara hides her face almost as if she were going to get yelled at.

 

“Of course my little sister knows how to read me better than anyone.” Ryan laughs, running his fingers through his hair.

 

“I was wondering when that was gonna happen,” you give them a smile. “Congratulations you two!” You say happily. At that Amara looks up at you bewildered.

 

“You aren’t mad?” She asks and her question takes you off guard. You shake your head.

 

“No, of course not! I just want to see you two happy.” You look her in the eyes. That’s when she smiles at you.

 

“S-sorry, I guess I’m just a little jumpy,” she laughs, “my parents aren’t going to like my relationship with him. And I guess I was just expecting the same from you. I don’t know why, especially since you are with G.” She looks a little embarrassed.

 

“I mean, if we had parents I think it would be the exact same thing, so don’t worry.” You bite into the donut that you still had. “You have a whole group of people willing to back you on this.” You put your hand on her shoulder. She looks relieved.

 

You sit with them and get back to small talk, that’s when you turn to Ember.

 

“Hey, how are you doing?” You ask her and she looks over at you for a second.

 

“Better than yesterday,” She laughs, “You?”

 

“I’m alright, I’m sorry you got hurt because of me.” You apologize to her.

 

“Actually that was child’s play compared to some other things that I have been through on a daily, so don’t worry about it.” She waves you off. That’s right, G said it was supposed to be painful if your soulmate dies after you had bonded with them. That made your heart squeeze.

 

You were interrupted out of your thoughts by Asgore’s booming voice.

 

“Everyone load up! We’re going home!” He scans the monsters who have stopped to listen to him. His gaze falls upon you and you squirm, it was like the gaze of a parent, who was looking at their child because they know the kid did something wrong.

 

You busied yourself with helping Amara and Ryan load up into the carts with Ember, and you felt familiar hands tug at your middle to bring you toward G.

 

“Hey,” he whispered in your ear. A shiver ran down your spine.

 

“Hey,” you echoed back leaning into his midsection.

 

“Ya ready?” He asked squeezing your waist. You nodded as he gave you a quick kiss. “It won’t be much, but it’s more than what you’ve had up here.” Looking around the two of you, the carts started to move. You and G followed the group. Hopefully better things would be ahead for the two of you.

 

\--

 

It had been three days since the group had started traveling toward Mt. Ebott. You had told G about your nightmare shortly after the group had begun moving. G didn’t like it one bit. He didn’t like hearing about how that whole experience might have taken a mental toll on you. He would keep an eye on your nightmares, do anything he could to help you. Even if he had to stay up and wake you if it started getting bad enough. Though he was relieved to see you didn’t have any more nightmares after that during the next couple of nights.

 

He thought back on when you had asked him about the hum of his soul. He had felt so scared that you would reject him, after finding out. But your reaction, when you had said that you wanted to prove that you were soulmates, that had made his soul soar. It wasn’t like the first time, when you had asked to see your own soul. You wanted to see his soul as well. G had to admit that thought scared him a lot.

 

In fact every fiber of his being was screaming at him not to show his soul… Not out of fear that you would hurt him, but because of the fact that it was damaged, from all of the timelines. What would you think of him? Would you want to be with such a broken being? Your soul to him was flawless even though it had suffered its own damage, over the years. Nowhere close to Ryan’s soul now, which was shattered, mended together by Amara’s magic.

 

You stood at the edge where they all once stood for the first time in this timeline, just marveling at the view. You looked on over the distant city that was in ruins, just like the other city you all had abandoned three days ago. He watched your reaction, and you bit your lip.

 

“The view is nice, but I bet it’s not the best thing to walk out to huh? The whole world in this fucked up state?” G shook his head, wrapping his arm around your waist.

 

“It was… shocking, to say the least. We had no idea what lay on the other side of that barrier, which makes me wonder about Frisk…” You looked up at G in question.

 

“What about them?” You asked.

 

“Well, in the underground, when the barrier was still up, they refused to fight, and they were flirtatious as hell.” You busted up laughing which caused a grin to spread on G’s face.

 

“I don’t see it,” you snorted covering your mouth. “A kid like that being flirtatious?”

 

“Oh believe me, Toriel has got a good leash around the kid but if you ever babysit them when Tori ain’t around, prepare to get hit on by a six year old.” G laughed with you, as that statement made you laugh harder. Stars, he loved your laugh.

 

\--

 

“You guys gonna go in?” You heard Undyne call over to you from down the hill, from one of the carts that she was pulling up the hill with Papyrus, interrupting the conversation between you two.

 

“Yeah we were just enjoying the view,” you answered her and G nudges you with his elbow, he bends down to whisper in your ear.

 

“Watch this…” He made a noise as if he was clearing his throat and spoke up to Undyne. “Hey fish rot,” He smirked at her.

 

“Yeah bonehead?” She asked.

 

“I bet you can’t pull the cart up this entire hill by yourself.” He had a taunting tone to his voice and Undyne grinned at him.

 

“I never back down from a challenge.” She announced proudly beating at her chest with one hand. “Get out of the way Papyrus, lemme show you how it’s done!” She turned back toward the cart, and started to lift it… Papyrus reached toward Undyne trying to stop her.

 

“Wait, Undyne, Ryan and Amara are in this on-” He was cut off by Undyne yelling as she successfully lifted it above her head and you could hear Ryan and Amara scream.

 

“OH JESUS TITTY-FUCKING CHRIST,” Ryan screamed. You could see his and Amara’s head pop up as they tried to see what was going on. You suddenly were hit with the realization that they had just woken up to this happening to them… And Ryan was deathly afraid of heights. Though you couldn’t hold your laughter back. Undyne strode past you and G with the cart as Papyrus followed behind her trying to get her to put the cart down to help calm down Ryan.

 

“THIS IS HOW I FUCKING DIE, IT HAD TO BE OFF THE SIDE OF THE GOD DAMN MOUNTAIN, IT COULDN’T BE THE BULLET OR THE FIRE, FUUUUCK” You could feel Ryan’s terror. He even made it a point that he didn’t want to be up high and that when they got to the mountain he wouldn’t be conscious just so he could get through it as easily as he could. You felt a little bad for him. But the scene that had unfolded before you made you laugh so hard your stomach hurt.

 

“Okay, I didn’t think that your bro and Amara were in there,” G said in between breaths. Looking around you could see other monsters looking curiously at Undyne with the cart, some were even laughing. Before you knew it, Undyne had put the cart down in front of the entrance to the underground, a look of triumph on her face.

 

You ran up to the cart and looked in, you saw him in the fetal position, he was shaking really badly and he pulled his head down into his chest. The sight alone made you feel bad about laughing.

 

“Ryan, you’re okay, we’re at the entrance, come on,” You try to encourage him but you see him shake his head. Amara pulled him up and hugged him to her chest. After a minute of that you see him visibly relax.

 

“Huh,” He let out a shaky sigh, “You guys hear that weird humming?” You could tell he was trying to calm himself down with distracting himself with other things. You glanced back at G who smiled genuinely back at you with that purple hue on his cheek bones.

 

“Nah, bro, I think that’s something only you can hear.” You gave him a gentle smile and Amara ran her fingers through his hair.

 

“Hey, weenie you doing okay?” Undyne piped up, looking a little sheepish. His eyes flicked to her and he gave her a nod. “I didn’t realize you guys were in there and I just got caught up in the moment.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “Sorry…”

 

“Heh… That’s not the best wake up call.” He was trying to take it in good stride and he wasn’t trying to be rude to Undyne. “Though, I’d like to get off of this god forsaken mountain now,” He shivered. You and Amara helped him out of the cart. Amara was keeping his attention on her and it was working. You could see Asgore by the entrance of the mountain watching over everyone that entered the cave.

 

G was at your side taking your other hand that wasn’t on Ryan’s shoulder as all of you made your way to the entrance. Asgore finally looked over at your approaching forms and let out a huge sigh. You felt G’s grip tighten on your hand as Asgore blocked the entrance. What he said next made the four of you freeze.

 

“I’m afraid, I cannot allow the humans to enter the Underground.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, how are you guys doing? I feel as if I don't ask that enough. :) If anyone has any prompts that they would like me to put in, feel free to tell me, don't be shy. Come say hi! I love making new friends! http://sparkzykun.tumblr.com/


	14. Chapter 14

G stepped forward, wringing his free hand and grasping your hand tightly, he was looking Asgore straight in the eye. Undyne had stepped up as well, but she didn’t seem so sure of herself. You could tell that she didn’t want to go up against Asgore, but she wasn’t just gonna sit there, and let you and Ryan be screwed. Amara and Ryan had glanced at each other in panic.

 

“So that is how you’re gonna play this huh?” You could hear the venom in G’s voice. “This is how you’re gonna get me back? By punishing them?” G was gritting his teeth angrily motioning toward you and your brother, purple smoke emitting from his left eye. Asgore seemed unfazed, and just waved G off.

 

“You can’t deny the danger that could come from all of this.” Asgore gave G a piercing glare and G was about to say something when Asgore cuts him off. “This is not only for our sakes as a people, but for them as well. How many monsters have been killed by their kind? Do you think the people are going to approve of them being in our presence? Have you thought that more would react just like Dogamy did?”

 

“I can protect them,” G sneers, he lets go of your hand and takes another step toward the king, who towered over him.

 

“That may be so, but there is always mishaps, you know, like the mishap yesterday,” Asgore says coldly, “She was not allowed to be left alone. You can take all of that responsibility, and I will decide a punishment as I see fit.” You were starting to feel your blood boil and by the smirk on Asgore’s face, you knew he was taking pleasure in seeing G so riled up. It was Undyne’s turn to step forward.

 

“Asgore, we left a guard there, I can vouch for G. I was the one who ordered that guard to be there.” Asgore looked over at Undyne in thought.

 

“Even so, G agreed that these humans are solely his responsibility.” Asgore shook his head. “I’m not suggesting we leave them without anything, we’ll give them a tent and cots and other supplies.” You glanced over at Ryan’s pale face. There was no way he was going to live in a tent up here, he was freaking out as it was. Amara piped up, she was trembling a bit, but she tried to project confidence.

 

“With all due respect, sir, how can you deny them entry when you are letting Frisk in?” Asgore looked down at her curiously.

 

“Frisk, is the angel of the monsters, they have proven themselves, whereas these humans have proven to be more trouble than anything else.” Asgore glanced over at you and Ryan. You were reminded of your dream and you quickly shook your head. Your chest felt tight and you grasped Ryan’s shoulder. Undyne and G were fuming, the look on their faces were a mixture of shock and anger.

 

“Listen here, assho-” G started and was quickly cut off by Ember who basically ran up and tackled G almost knocking him off balance. She had her arm wrapped tightly around G’s shoulder and her paw over his mouth to shut him up.

 

“Whoa whoa whoa, there’s no need for that G, we’re all friends here, and you know who’s made friends with the queen? Hmm King Asgore? That’s right these guys over here,” Ember motioned toward you and your brother with her head. “And, I’m pretty sure that Toriel, has already told them they are welcome in the Underground.” G was struggling in Embers grip but she kept a good hold on him.

 

Asgore, who looked shocked at Ember, narrowed his eyes at her. “What are you insinuating Ember.” He grumbled.

 

“Listen, I’m not insinuating anything, but if Queen Toriel were to hear about how the humans couldn’t enter the underground, even after she told them they are welcome… Well, I’m sure that wouldn’t go over well for you.” She sounded as if she were giving him a sweet compliment with the tone of voice that she was using. G was still struggling out of her grip, he had bit her to get her off of him. She gave a little yelp and pushed him away, putting her paw out toward him, a green force field like the shield she used to help you a few days back, appeared around G. She gave him an annoyed look.

 

“Listen here, boneboy, I have three puppies in there, and I don’t deal with their shit, what makes you think I’m gonna deal with yours? Now sit.” She commanded. You giggled silently at that display and G didn’t look like he appreciated that, though he stayed quiet crossing his arms as he watched her. She turned back toward Asgore giving a fake little smile. “Now, as I was saying my king… I’m not saying I would tell Queen Toriel, but there would be a time where Frisk would want to say hi to their human friends. How do you think Toriel would feel to see them out in the cold of the mountain with only a tent as their shelter? And I’m also sure you saw Ryan freak out at the sight of how high he was, it wasn’t that hard to miss.”

 

You saw Asgore’s shoulders slump and a sad look spread on his face as he let out a huge sigh.

 

“Ember, I can’t believe out of everyone here, you would vouch for humans,” He shook his head. She chuckled.

 

“Well, as much as I don’t like what humans have done. I can just as well say that I don’t like what SOME monsters have done in their past,” She pointedly stares into his face. You look back and forth between the two of them confused, and you can hear G snickering to himself. “I can’t bring myself to hate all humans, that’s not what Rhys would have wanted… Not to mention he wouldn’t want our children to learn that from me.” She brings her paw up to the collar of her sweatshirt, a faraway look in her eyes. You can see the outline of a vial through her sweatshirt.

 

Asgore studied the group who were looking up at him with hopeful expressions, and after a minute, Asgore looked at G.

 

“You are still going to receive punishment for failing your duties, and if I hear of any trouble, I will have the humans removed from the underground permanently. Do you understand G?” He finally said. You let out a sigh of relief, and you could see everyone else visibly relax at his words.

 

“Crystal clear,” G grumbled, glaring up at him. He teleported to your side, wrapping his arm around your waist and pulling you to him, almost possessively as he stared Asgore down. “Nothing is going to happen though, I ain’t gonna let you take her away from me.” You felt a shiver run down your spine, a blush started creeping up on your cheeks.

 

“I don’t wish to rip you two apart. I was saying this so that both parties are safe in the end. A king must keep his people safe. And if these two humans want to be a part of our people, they are going to have to work hard to earn the monsters trust. Just like Frisk did.” Asgore sighed stepping from the entrance allowing your group passage.

 

Amara and Ryan practically rushed in, eager to get away from the height of the mountain for Ryan’s sake. Ember slapped a paw down on G’s shoulder basically pushing the two of you into the entrance. Undyne stepped up to Asgore as if to talk to him.

 

“G, that was reckless,” Ember hissed over his shoulder, once they were far away from the entrance. “Giving the king of monsters attitude is not going to give you what you want. Damn it you’re like a child. You are lucky Asgore is kind of a push over.” She gave him an unamused look.

 

“I don’t give a shit, you wouldn’t have left Rhys would you?” Ember shook her head.

 

“Rhys wasn’t human, and I don’t make it a habit of pissing Asgore off.” She pats his back, her expression softening, “There was a certain amount of truth to his words G. You can’t deny that.” G started grumbling closing his eye sockets.

 

“Yeah, but leaving my mate on the side of the mountain ain’t gonna change that,” G’s grip tightens on you.

 

“I don’t think Asgore is going to like monsters and humans being together. Honestly, I don’t blame him. If I were in his position, I would think that the humans are trying to get ahold of information or magic, I wouldn’t be a major dick though. Well at least not to ___,” she gives your shoulder a squeeze.

 

When you look over at her she gives you a wink and a smile. You find yourself smiling back at her. You could see Amara and Ryan walking ahead of you leaning on each other, you honestly thought they looked cute together. Ryan had always told you that he would never feed into the breeder bullshit that he was going to try and find someone that was just right for him. That was before you two had run away from the colony. As the years passed he had always dismissed looking for someone else, because he thought she wasn’t there. He always seemed a little sad when he would talk about it with you.

 

But now, as he looked down at her with an adoring smile, he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. You were so happy to see that, he seemed so much happier. You thought back to when you had asked him if he was happy the day you met G. He seemed a lot happier now, and you had to admit, you were happier for it as well. You glanced up at G. He was looking straight ahead, a look you couldn’t read on his features.

 

“I’m gonna take a shortcut with sweetheart Ember,” He told Ember who nodded, “I don’t want to go through the palace.” He grumbled to himself almost.

 

“Alright, we’ll all catch up with you guys later then. Oh don’t forget, Undyne and Papyrus wanted to throw Ryan and ____ a welcoming party later tonight,” G nodded making a noncommittal noise as he looked down at you.

 

“Ready sweetheart?” He asked as Ember stopped and waited for a few monsters walking behind you. You give him a small smile and nod, holding onto him tightly. Closing your eyes, that feeling of falling crept up your spine. When you felt the ground beneath your feet again, you could the sound of a waterfall off in the distance.

 

When you open your eyes you were greeted with sight of a room with lots of blue flowers. They were resting on patches of land out in the middle of a luminescent blue lake. You had to take some bridges to be able to reach some of those patches of land. G led you over a bridge and motioned toward the nearest blue flower.

 

“These are called echo flowers. They repeat everything that they hear back to you. Here listen.” He told you and you leaned down listening closely. You let out a soft gasp, as you hear the words he just said through the flower. You were at a loss for words. Straightening up you looked over at him taking his hand. This caused him to chuckle. “I imagine, it’s going to take you a while before you get used to the more magical items down here.”

 

“This is so beautiful,” you murmured looking down into the water. You gave his hand a squeeze and he brought his other hand to cup your chin. This caused you to look over at him.

 

“This place is not the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen,” He whispered looking into your eyes, “And besides… You haven’t even looked up yet.” He pushed up on your chin gently to get you to look up and when you did. You felt your eyes grow wide. You saw glowing crystals shining down at you, just as bright as the water that was below you. G drank in your expression with a genuine smile. They twinkled like stars, they were nowhere near as pretty as real stars, but you could imagine G looking up at them as if they were real stars.

 

“Whoa,” you whispered looking at all the glowing crystals. G moves behind you setting his chin on your shoulder as he hugs your middle.

 

“They won’t ever compare to real stars, but all of the monsters used to wish on these stones. They called this place the wishing room. Sometimes you could hear a monsters wish through the echo flowers,” He buried his face into the crook of your neck.

 

“What did you wish for?” You asked, leaning your head on his. He hummed in thought.

 

“There were times where I wished that I could earn enough money in the day to feed Paps, Those were my younger days when Paps was a baby bones. As I grew older, I started wishing that I could find my soulmate,” He pulls you tighter to him. “The last few years… Well, I was starting to lose hope, I didn’t think there was any monster meant for me, and the concept of the barrier seemed like it would never happen… so I gave up on looking for my other half, I was more focused on my multiple jobs. They kept Pap fed, and it got us a nice house in Snowdin. I was able to pay Ember back the money she gave us. Wishing to be up on the surface was always something I wished for, but I started looking through the dump, just like Alphys, trying to learn what I could about the surface… and the stars.”

 

Your heart hurt for him, for all of the monsters. You fought back your tears as you turned your body toward him. You hook your arms around his neck and he rests his forehead against yours looking into your eyes. You feel his hands rubbing at your sides, ultimately pulling you flush against his body. You closed your eyes and angled your face up towards his, kissing him. You felt his magic lips pressing up against yours, and he let a low growl. You pull away after a minute, slightly out of breath.

 

“I’m so sorry you haven’t had the best childhood. I wish I could do something, but the only thing I can do right now, is to try and help you have a better future.” You whispered to him. You felt his shoulders shake with the chuckle he let out. He brought his hand up to brush the hair out of your face.

 

“With the way the present is looking right now sweetheart, I don’t think that will be a problem.” He gave you a genuine smile, which made your heart melt. You feel your cheeks warm up and you bit your lip. He ran his hand down your arm and intertwined his fingers through yours once his hand reached yours. “Come on, I want you to see the waterfall.” He pulled you in the direction where you could hear the sounds of the waterfall getting stronger.

 

You gave him a little nod and you found yourself walking in comfortable silence for a while. G decides to break it.

 

“What did you wish for? Ya know when you were younger.” He says looking from the twinkling stones above you to you. Your shoulders were pressed up against each other. You had to think about that.

 

“A few years back, when my parents died, I wished that they could come back. Or that I could at least know what happened to them.” You say solemnly. “I… I think Ryan knows what happened to them… but he always shuts my questions down about it, claiming he doesn’t know anything.” G stares at you for a moment, in thought. You feel his thumb rubbing circles on your hand soothingly.

 

“I’m sorry…” he offers, and you shake your head, a faraway look on your face. “What kind of people were they?” He asks. The question brings a smile to your face.

 

“My mom was my best friend, aside from Ryan. She always goofed around with me, though if you got her angry… You would never hear the end of it.” You chuckled. “There was one time when Ryan and I snuck out of the colony to go on an adventure. We were trying to go out and find supplies for the colony. We wanted to help but we didn’t exactly know what we were doing, as well as the risks we were taking. But we treated it as a game, like we were pirates or something, looking for treasure… Mom was so mad. She didn’t let go of that one for weeks.”

 

“What about your dad?” He asked with an amused tone.

 

“To put it bluntly, my dad was an asshole. Not to us, but to pretty much everyone else. Always had to keep up appearances. People had to know that if you fuck with him and his family, they wouldn’t like what happened next.” You heard G laugh, he was smiling at you.

 

“I can respect that.” He squeezed your hand.

 

“My parents were a part of the scouting group for the colony… They sometimes left us for a few days. Well one day when my parents were gone with the others of the group. Ryan came up to me, telling me he had just gotten word that our parents were dead. That was when he told me that, we had to leave… That if we stayed there for too long, that they were going to make use of the both of us.” You involuntarily shivered. You heard G sigh.

 

“It sounded like they loved you very much, keeping you guys alive. I imagine it would be hard to raise two kids out there.” He whispers and you nod.

 

“That responsibility became my brothers… And I feel so useless for it…” You whisper keeping your eyes down. “It’s because of me, that Ember was hurt, I put everyone at risk, just because they were searching for me and her.” You felt his eye sockets on you. He looked shocked that you were even saying this. “It’s like Asgore said… I have proven to be more trouble than anything else.” At that last statement, G stops abruptly, his eye emitting the smoke again.

 

“Stop,” He growls out, “You’re hurting your soul. Stop it.” He firmly grabs your arm, causing you to look him in the eye sockets. You bite your lip, trying to look away. He grabs your chin forcing you to look at him again. “Don’t you dare believe anything that he has to say about you. None of us who actually care about you think that.”

 

“I-I just want to be helpful… I don’t want to bring everyone down… What if someone had died…?” You say feeling his grip on your arm tighten.

 

“Undyne and I will train you, Paps and Ember might even get in on that action. You have people willing to help you in any way. Sweetheart, Asgore can’t see what I see in you. I don’t see you as a burden, when I look at you, I see a big reason to keep going.” He cupped the sides of your face with his hands. You grabbed at his wrists, feeling tears prick at your eyes.

 

“G… I-” Your breath catches in your throat. He pulls you into his chest and you can hear a faint sound of his magic in his bones.

 

“We all would be destroyed if we lost you. You can’t just give up just because you have these certain feelings, you gotta get past them, and learn how to overcome them. We’re all here for you, willing to help. You aren’t a burden, neither is your brother. Ask any monster who is friendly toward you and has gotten to know you, I am sure they will agree.” He buried his face in your hair and you buried yours into his chest taking in his scent.

 

You were so scared of being a burden. Ember and all of the others had risked their lives for you, and you couldn’t do anything to really help. You tried, when Ember took that one guy out. You wanted to be useful, not just dead weight. The useless ones in colonies became breeders, and even though you knew the monsters didn’t do that sort of thing… You were afraid that the rest would say that you weren’t worth carrying and leave you for dead. You knew G wouldn’t but then again, you didn’t know him very well…

 

“Sweetheart, did you ever think that the things that Ryan has done, what Ember has done and what I have done… Did you ever think that we did it just so you wouldn’t have to go through it?” He asked looking down at you, as he stroked your hair. “Ryan, wanted to keep you safe, Ember even though she’ll say it was just her repaying me, I know she’s starting to take a liking to you.” You finally look up at him. “And you gotta realize, that I will do my best to protect you, because I am certain we’re meant for each other, and no one can take that away from us.”

 

“I want to do my part, wherever I can, G.” You whisper. He chuckles running his hand to the back of your neck, letting it linger there. His other hand grabs at your lower back pulling you flush to him and he gives you a look of adoration.

 

“Like I said, we will help you in any way we can,” He kisses your cheek. You held onto him tighter and you felt him press his forehead to yours.

 

“LOVE NERDS!!!” You heard Undyne’s voice echo throughout the cave, and when you pull back, you see her as she strolls up to you and brings you into a hug. “I’m glad you and Ryan are able to be here,” she says happily. “I wouldn’t have left you two out there stranded.” You give her a small smile and keep your eyes on the ground.

 

“Thanks Undyne.” You nod at her and gives you a grin.

 

“So how much fun were you guys having without us?” She laughs looking at G, who just raised a brow bone at her.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” He gives her a sarcastic tone. She pretends to look offended and gives him a playful glare.

 

“I’ll have you know, that writing a manga is harder than it sounds! I gotta get the content from you guys first!” She scoffs and you find yourself laughing at the two of them. Undyne joins in and after a minute she gives G a serious look. “I do have something to tell you though…” G almost looks surprised at her change of tone.

 

“It’s not gonna be good is it?” He asks, arm instinctively holding you tighter. Undyne shakes her head sighing as her eye flicks to you and then back to him.

 

“It’s not the worst thing, Asgore, wants the humans to get jobs, so that they’re busy, that’s the lighter news I guess. The worse news is that Asgore wants to put you on outside guard duty, with longer hours, as your punishment.” You heard G sigh and rub his forehead in thought.

 

“It’s not too bad, it’s a small price,” He grumbled out. “I can also get ___ a job at Grillby’s.” Undyne nodded.

 

“I’m hiring Ryan on as one of our gaurds.” She beams at you. “That nerd won’t know what hit him!” You laugh.

 

“Just don’t break him!” You chuckled. She slapped a hand on your shoulder and you tried not to wince at the pain that wracked your shoulder after that.

 

“You get to train with us too nerd!” She says happily, “You’ll be able to suplex boulders after I’m through with ya!”

 

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to do that, I don’t have super strength, but I will do my best!” You gave her a cheerful smile and she beat at her chest hooting happily at you.

 

“That’s what I like to hear! Weenie!” She pumped her fist in the air. “So, you guys ready for your first night in the underground?”

 

Oh yeah… That was a thing, there was supposed to be a welcome party for you and Ryan tonight. This should be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! How are you guys doin? I'm sorry the chapter is a day late, but I had some things that I had to get done. I have a question for you guys, I got requested to do a little bit of Grillby x Reader for the fanfic. How would you guys feel about slight Grillby x reader in this fanfic? I don't want to ignore that request completely so I'm leaving that decision up to you guys, either way it won't change the story by much. Anyway, come talk to me on my Tumblr! http://sparkzykun.tumblr.com/ I love making new friends! :D Also I was absolutely exhausted when I wrote this chapter, so there might be a few errors in it.


	15. Chapter 15

Undyne was now pushing you in the direction of her house and G was watching the two of you with an amused expression.

 

“Come on nerd! I got some clothes for you to wear, and they’re clean! I’m sure you want to get out of those clothes.” G could hear the smile in her voice. “We’ll catch up with you later G! Go set up for her or something, we need some girl time.” Undyne waved him off. G chuckled watching Undyne hoist you over her shoulder. A look flashed over your face as if you were asking for help and G smirked as he watched you squirm in his grip.

 

“Have fun, sweetheart.” His tone was teasing as he gave you a half-hearted wave. You pout and Undyne started sprinting off with you over her shoulder. “Don’t break her fish rot, I am warning you!” He called to Undyne as she started to disappear in the direction of her house.

 

“NO PROMISES!” Her voice echoes through the cave back at him, and he gave a small smile shaking his head. He knew you were fine with Undyne, hell, you were going to be more than fine. You hadn’t really had the amenities out there as you will have in here, Undyne might even let you use her shower. Which was good, he needed some time to get some things done in preparation for you and your brother.

 

First it was off to ask Grillby about a job for you. He considered teleporting to the restraunt in Snowdin but he honestly felt as if he should walk. Maybe just think about what his life has become. His footsteps rung out in the cave, and he lazily put his hands in his pockets after lighting a cigarette. He kept his gaze forward, though he wasn’t really seeing anything.

 

He was already engulfed in his thoughts. Hearing you down yourself like that, it pissed him off. He wasn’t pissed off at you, no he was raging at Asgore, for calling you and your brother more trouble than anything. Asgore had become bitter, he could understand that bit at least. He hoped mankind was even a little bit like Frisk and well his hopes were dashed away. This caused the king to become cold toward other humans that weren’t Frisk.

 

G knew that a small part of that scene back at the entrance was Asgore, getting revenge for what G had said when you were still missing. Though G couldn’t believe that he tried punishing you for it. Ol’ King Fluffybuns just wasn’t the same. Well, it’s not like everyone was exactly the same from before the barrier fell… The world on the surface had a way of hardening some people.

 

But… It didn’t seem to harden you… You were always so kind, and gentle. The way your soul shined when you laughed. The way you smiled up at him. You recovered quite well from the events that took place a few days ago. You were so strong, even if you couldn’t see it for yourself. He could see it, and he would try his best to get you to see it. He didn’t like seeing your soul dim when you basically told him you were a burden. He would never see you as a burden.

 

A sound caught his attention and he looked around and he saw a lone echo flower a few feet away from him. He stopped and looked down at the flower, what had he heard? It was the word ‘Dogamy’… He kneeled to the flower to hear what it said.

 

“ _Did you hear that the humans that Dogamy was ranting and raving about in Grillby’s, are going to be coming into the underground?_ ”

 

“ _What!? No way, that’s scary…_ ”

 

“ _Asgore, is letting humans into the one safe place we have left… What if they’re hostile?_ ”

 

“ _I can’t imagine Asgore letting in humans if they’re hostile… But that doesn’t mean they don’t have ulterior motives._ ”

 

G couldn’t bear to listen anymore, he knew something like this was bound to happen. Monsters were already disapproving of you and Ryan being here… And it hadn’t even been a fucking hour. He sighed, smoke billowing out around him. He wasn’t going to be around with Asgore’s punishment for him. Maybe Asgore wanted something to happen so that he didn’t have humans except Frisk in the underground. He was going to ask Alphys a favor. For a cellphone for you so he could check in with you during the day. For now that would have to do… Maybe he could even ask for a favor from Grillby to keep an eye on you.

 

G wrung his hands and decided he didn’t want to walk anymore. He took a shortcut and found himself staring up at the nostalgic sign that read, ‘Grillbys’. He let a small smile slip on his features, as he snuffed out the cigarette he had on the bottom of his shoe, and he flicked it into the nearest garbage can. He put a hand to the door to push it open, like so many other times before. When the door swung open, he could hear the chatter of the patrons, a bell he had heard so many times before sounded off, alerting Grillby that he was there. G was hit with the sudden warmth and he stepped in kicking snow off his shoes at the door.

 

When he looked up he saw the man of flame, Grillby patiently waiting at G’s usual seat at the bar. G could see Grillby’s flames lick up in joy at the sight of his longtime friend. G chuckled giving him his usual smirk and he made his way over to the bar, sitting down in his place.

 

“Heya Grillbz, how’s life treating ya?” G asked the fire elemental. Grillby wasn’t always one for conversation, but for a select few, he would talk. Grillby leaned over the counter, folding his arms beneath him in thought.

 

“Can’t complain… It’s been quiet around here without your puns…” He says quietly, peering over at G.

 

“Heh, haven’t been thinking of any good puns lately,” G shrugs resting his arms on the bar top. “I’ve been a bit preoccupied out there on the surface.” Grillby starts fixing up a drink for G.

 

“I bet… Dogamy came in one night, he was angry. I thought you all had come home.” Grillby shakes his head and he hands a fizzy drink to G. He brings out a rag and starts wiping a glass with it. G can feel his gaze on him. “Well… I was wrong of course, but he was ranting about you… and your new… pet.” G takes a sip of the drink handed to him, and is met with the strong taste of cinnamon and alcohol, he feels the magic of the drink buzzing through his bones. He set the glass down on the bar looking fully at Grillby.

 

“Yeah, I can imagine all of the things that he’s said.” G tips the chair back balancing on two legs. “She’s not a pet,” he starts off, “She’s…” My other half... G thinks to himself. “My mate.” He finishes his statement. Grillby seems surprised.

 

“…” He just looks at you silently for a few seconds. “G…” Grillby put down the rag and the glass, his hands resting on the bar. “Are you sure, that you want to be messing with a human…?” G sighs crossing his arms over his chest, he’s still tipping the chair backwards. He was expecting Grillby to be a little hesitant from the start.

 

“Grillbz…” G started, his gaze on the drink. Grillby let out a sound of acknowledgment to signify that he was listening. “This ain’t just any human, she’s… well I’m sure that she’s my soulmate.” Grillby seemed to be taken aback by his statement. He looked away looking ashamed of himself for questioning G’s actions.

 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t question who you take on as a mate…” Grillby says quietly. G only shrugs.

 

“Nah, Grillbz, it’s fine,” he waves off the fire elemental, after that G takes another sip off his drink. “You’d like her you know,” he swirls the liquid in the glass, studying it.

 

“Oh…?” Grillby questions.

 

“She and her bro, they aren’t like other humans, they got swept up in a shitty situation, and they have been nothing but good to us, even if we aren’t so good to them.” G pauses to look back up at Grillby. “She doesn’t have any LV,” Grillby nods making another drink for the monster at the other end of the bar who looked as if they were going to pass out.

 

“And the brother…?” He questions.

 

“He’s taken it all on for her, killed only when he needed to,” Grillby considers this.

 

“Well, when are you going to introduce her?” He asked

 

“Tonight, we got a big group coming in to celebrate their arrival,” He says. G looks down, “Hey Grillbz?” He says looking at Grillby. “I need a favor.” He finally says. Grillby doesn’t look too surprised to hear this.

 

“What would this favor entail?” Grillby asks straightening down his shirt.

 

“Asgore gave an order, that the two of them need jobs, so that they’re kept busy, could ya hire on ___. I have entrance guard duty from here on out with more hours, as a punishment, so I can’t be around as much. I know if there is a monster, that’s not Undyne, who could keep her safe, I know it would be you.” Grillby looks down at the floor in thought. It gets to be a solid minute of silence and G is now sweating internally.

 

“…Alright, on one condition,” Grillby points toward G. “You fully pay off your tab.” There is amusement in Grillby’s voice, and G can see him smile. G chuckled.

 

“Heh, you got yourself a deal.”

 

\--

 

How did you get here? Why were you doing this? This reminded you of when your mom used to drag you around stores, making you try random clothes on when all you wanted to do was go home and play when you were little and life was normal. Undyne was shoving pieces of clothing at you, making you try on whatever she threw at you. Her clothes fit you pretty well, but she took the reject clothes away from you, or tried different combinations of clothing.

 

“Hmmm, this isn’t sexy enough,” Undyne complained. She had lent you her shower which you greatly appreciated and when you walked out she shoved you into random clothes. She wanted you to look nice for G. She wanted to see the look on his face when he saw you all dolled up. Not too dolled up, but just enough that it made his sockets go wide. You had to admit that you kind of wanted to see that too. But the amount of effort she was putting in was getting ridiculous.

 

“This is too sexy,” She held up a gorgeous black dress up to you, you saw the letters MTT in huge font on the tag. 

 

“Undyne pick something or I’m gonna put those dirty clothes on again.” You say to Undyne who looks unamused by your attitude. She walks over to your old clothes and rips them into shreds right before your own eyes.

 

“Ok nerd, but I am sure G will get the wrong idea when he sees you in shredded clothing,” she laughs tossing the scraps of cloth at you and they ultimately landed straight on your head, blinding you until you pulled them off. When you look over at her again she gives you a smug look and crosses her arms over her chest.

 

“Rude,” You laugh throwing them back at her. She dodges with ease, anticipating that you were going to throw them back at her.

 

“Just let me do this for you nerd!” She grins bearing her teeth at you. You don’t know if she’s trying to intimidate you. You wave her off, picking up a plain tee shirt and pants, and you hold it out for her to see.

 

“We’ve spent so much time on this, I’d much rather just go and be plain.” You smile as she glowers at you. She sighs and shakes her head.

 

“Fine, wear these ones though, these are simple enough, but you looked good in them!” She picks up a nice looking shirt and a pair of pants and holds it out to you. You nod taking the clothes and disappearing in her bathroom, to put them on. You hear a distant knock and Undyne announces loudly that she’s coming to open the door.

 

You hear the door open and you hear Ember’s voice faintly from behind the door.

 

“Hey! I wanted the pups to meet ___, before we all went to Grillby’s place.” You heard her laugh. “Not to mention, Kira’s missed you!”

 

“Hey! How’s my little guard pup in training doing?” You hear Undyne say enthusiastically.

 

“I’ve been getting Stronger! So I can help you on the surface when I’m old enough! I wanna be strong like my dad was and how strong momma is!” You hear a very young male voice say excitedly. It sounded so adorable you had to cover your mouth from laughing too loud. Ember must have her pups here. You finished getting dressed and you stepped out of the bathroom, closing the door behind you. You walked through Undyne’s room and saw her standing at the door with Ember and three puppies.

 

There was one pup riding on Ember’s shoulders, their fur was gray and almost had an uncanny resemblance to Ember, except they had curious emerald green eyes. There were two others down at Embers feet. The shorter one looked to be a runt, their fur was splotched black and gray and you could faintly see a little gray misshapen heart on the crown of their head. So cute!!!

 

They stared up at you with their different colored eyes, one was green and the other was blue just like Ember’s eyes. Except Embers were blue and brown. The runt coward behind the third one who looked to be female with her hair down like Embers. Her fur was pitch black. She was eyeing you curiously with her blue eyes almost as if sizing you up. She was holding Embers paw, but you could see her step forward almost as if protecting the one that coward behind her.

 

At her movement Ember looked over at her and followed her gaze to you. She gave you a gentle smile, putting her paw on the runts head.

 

“Hey! ___ I have three little pups who want to meet you!” She chuckled putting the one on her shoulders down. The gray one immediately sprinted up to you, they seemed cheerful as they outstretched their paw to you.

 

“Momma said you’re a friend, and that dad would have trusted you, so I wanna be your friend too! My name is Kira, and those are my brother and sister, Max and Echo!” You kneel and take his paw smiling at him and his siblings. They were so adorable! You couldn’t take it!

 

“I’m ___, It’s nice to meet you three!” You look all of them in the eye. The runt now known as Max steps out from behind Echo, but he still has a grip on her sleeve.

 

“Are you a nice human?” his voice cracks and you see him shrink back just a bit. “Momma said you were nice…” He trails off and Kira whirls back toward Max and Echo.

 

“Momma said not to worry Max,” Echo said to him in a soothing manner. She put her paw on his shoulder. This was breaking your heart…

 

“Yes I am completely harmless!” You give him a genuine smile and he seems to relax at your words. He only gives a nod but you think you can see a hint of a smile on his face. Echo looks up at her momma and back at you.

 

“Momma said you have a gentle soul and that you made Mr. G all sappy.” Kira says innocently. This causes you to laugh as you look up at Ember. You can see her trying to hold back her laughter as she shrugged.

 

“Yeah I suppose I did make him sappy.” You say between your fits of laughter. “I think he’s a lot nicer now though.” Undyne and Ember simultaneously nod smiling.

 

“He seemed nice to momma though,” Echo cuts in with her head tilted. Oh my… That was an adorable sight! All of them were melting your heart. Kira walks back to Ember to wrap his arms around her leg.

 

“Well, are we all ready to go to Grillby’s?” Ember asks ruffling Kira’s and Max’s fur on their heads. “I can’t wait to see your face when you take that first bite.” Ember chuckles.

 

“I’m ready,” You shrug and Undyne who bends down to pick Kira up beams at the three of you.

 

“Let’s go!” She says enthusiastically as she balances Kira on her arm. He looks like he’s having fun. You start smiling to yourself, Ember’s puppies are too adorable. Ember leans down to have Max climb up on her shoulders while she still holds Echo’s paw. Echo looks over at you curiously and you are actually surprised to see her hold out her other paw for you to take. All of you started walking to your destination.

 

You take her paw gently smiling at her. You wondered how hard this must be for them… To accept a human, after what other humans had done to them. You were starting to adore them from the short amount of time that you knew them and you didn’t want to mess this up… Especially not Ember’s friendship. Undyne and Kira were talking amongst themselves, they seemed to be getting really excited over whatever they were talking about.

 

“Ah, having Undyne around Kira is the equivalent of handing him a cinnamon bunny,” Ember laughed. “You do not want to see these pups on a sugar high, the world would end for the second time.” You let out a little snort. You could imagine the three of them bouncing off the walls. The image sending you into a fit of giggles.

 

“They are so adorable!” You beamed at her, you could feel Echo’s paw tighten around your hand as she slightly tugs on it to get your attention.

 

“Don’t say that to Kira, he’ll just deny that and try to tell you how tough he is,” She snickered glancing at her brother. He was too busy chatting up a storm with Undyne to notice the conversation about him. You caught Ember grin deviously out of the corner of your eye.

 

“Oh, yes, all my babies are the cutest, they are so adorable I could just cry.” She said loud enough so that Kira could hear. Kira looked back with a embarrassed look on his face.

 

“Mooomm I am not cute!” He pouted. You were going to have to disagree. “I am tough like dad was,” his cheeks puff out, clearly not helping his case.

 

“Alright son, whatever you say.” Ember gave you a wink. “My tough little wolf,” She teased in a baby voice.

 

“Mooooommmm!”

 

\--

 

G was waiting in a booth with Papyrus, Frisk, Amara, Ryan and Alphys. Toriel had some business at the capital, so she left Frisk with Papyrus and promised to come by to pick Frisk up later. G found himself looking out the window of Grillby’s waiting for your arrival with Undyne, he threw his arm over the edge of the booth and tapped on the table impatiently with his other hand.

 

G was barely paying any attention to the conversation at hand, and the others had stopped trying to get him in on the conversation earlier. They knew he was preoccupied. His impatience was making time slower than it was.

 

When you finally walked through that door with everyone, everyone currently at the table greeted your group and made room for your group. G stood up and let you take the inside and when you went to go sit down. Embers pup, Echo pulled on your borrowed shirt to get your attention.

 

“May I sit on your lap…?” She asked looking at her brothers, Kira was currently sitting on Undyne’s lap, and Max was sitting on Ember’s lap nuzzling into her. There was a split second where Echo looked as if she doubted herself looking at her mom, who just nodded encouragement. You looked absolutely thrilled and you smiled in a way that made G’s soul soar.

 

“Of course! Come on, climb up here.” You sat down at the end of the booth and pulled Echo into your lap. You slid into the round booth with her on your lap. G followed you and he smiled at the way you looked down at Echo. You two were fast friends it seemed.

 

Grillby strode up to the table once everyone was situated, he held up a notepad after pulling out paper and pencils for the kids and menus for everyone. G watched you look up at the flame elemental and watched your reaction as it turned from surprise to curiosity in the matter of two seconds.

 

“…Nice to see you all again… And it’s nice to meet the newcomers.” He quietly said nodding to you and Ryan. You gave him a genuine smile. “…I’m assuming this is ___?” He motioned toward you.

 

“Yeah, Grillbz. This is the one who’s going to be working for you.” G said proudly wrapping his arm around your shoulder. He saw you blush a little, which caused him to grin. “And that’s Ryan.” G motioned at your older brother.

 

“Nice to meet you!” You say cheerfully extending your hand out to him. He chuckled shaking your hand, and then Ryan’s.

 

“You two as well…” His flames crackle a bit and he nods his head signifying that he’ll be back to take the tables orders soon. When you all have decided on what you all were going to get and ordered, you had decided to watch Echo draw on the paper she was given.

 

“I like that flower, is that an echo flower?” You had asked her. Echo nodded happily.

 

“Yeah! Momma and Daddy told me that when I was born, I was howling so loud you could hear it through the cave and through some of the echo flowers that were closer to Snowdin.” Echo explained. Ember laughed.

 

“That’s actually true, that’s how we gave her, her name. We opened the window because I was really hot and needed fresh air and didn’t realize that she would be so loud.” Ember said laughing, the memories were playing on her face. G could remember that day, he didn’t know who was howling until he saw Ember and Rhys walking with the puppies in their arms a few days later. A new wave of nostalgia hit him.

 

“Well I think Echo is a pretty name,” You said to the wolf pup sitting on your lap. The sight of you with Echo and how you acted around her made his soul ache. She would be a great mom, he thought to himself. His hand ran up and down your back as he got lost in his thoughts. Echo brightened at your words.

 

The food came not too long after that and the whole table was bustling with conversation, he wasn’t paying that much attention to what was being said, he was… Just appreciating the moment. He watched you out of the corner of his socket, and laughed at the way your face brightened up at the taste of the food. Rhys loved his pups and they and Ember were living proof that even though something could be perfect, there was just something waiting around the corner to fuck it up. G would appreciate these moments more, he knew that was for sure.

 

But one thing was for certain. He was going to have to ask Alphys for a phone that could take pictures. He wasn’t going to let the good times roll by with out documentation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikapoki put Ember and the puppies in her story! You should go check her fic out, It's called [Innocence!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7595290/chapters/17284123) Also come say hi! I have [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sparkzykun) and I love making new friends! :D


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not read if you are under the age of eighteen. There is not even full smut in this chapter but I gotta say it. Also... I had so much more planned for this chapter but before I knew it, I was already at like 4000 words and that's an average chapters length. Enjoy! XD

It doesn’t take long for everyone to scarf down the food that was on the table. You had ordered just a generic burger and fries, but it was the best damn meal you have had in a very long time. Everyone was in silence and Echo stayed on your lap, it made it a little harder to eat, but you didn’t mind she was too damn cute. You were careful not to lose any of your food on her.

 

G didn’t seem to eat all that much, he just sat there, his arm resting on the back of the seat behind you. He didn’t follow along with any of the conversations that were being had across the table. At one point you leaned into him, to which he wrapped his arm around your shoulder in response. You saw him glance down at you and even that little look was enough to make your heart do flip flops in your chest.

 

When you all were finished, you felt so full, and the feeling was starting to make you feel tired. It was amazing. Echo stood up with you, her paw in your hand as she looked over at her mom in curiosity.

 

“Momma, can we go play in the snow while you pay mister Grillby?” She asked. Both Kira’s and Max’s ears perked up at her sentence. Ember let out a laugh.

 

“Five minutes of play and that’s it. Then you have to go home, take baths and go to bed.” Ember smiled down at her pups as they ran to yours and Echo’s side.

 

“Can ___ come momma?” Kira tilted his head and Ember looked over at G.

 

“Well…” She glanced over at G who shrugged. “Don’t go far from the entrance, I mean it.” She gave a serious look as she caught each one of their eyes. Oh they’ve definitely gotten into trouble with running off. The thought made you smile to yourself. Kids will be kids, monster kids or not.

 

“Yes momma,” They say almost simultaneously, before Kira and Echo pull you out of the restraunt by both your wrists excitedly. You felt G wrap his jacket around your shoulders before they pulled you too far away. You were grateful because Undyne forgot to supply you with a jacket. Their laughs were contagious and you feel a little tug on your shirt. When you look down you see Max looking down at the ground timidly.

 

“U-um, momma doesn’t know I got magic yet, but…” he hesitates. Holding his paws up as if he were holding a cup, he starts to concentrate really hard. His brow furrows and you can see small snowflakes start to materialize out of thin air in his paws. The snowflakes seem to stick to one another and before you know it, you can see it materialize into ice. The snowflakes continue stacking on and on and you can make out a shape. He was making a rose out of ice! When he is finished he holds the ice rose up to you. It’s freezing to touch.

 

“Wow, that’s great Max!” You smile at him proudly. The rose looked as if it were made out of crystal.

 

“It’s not gonna melt, not til I tell it to. But I don’t wanna do that.” He kicks at the snow beneath his feet. “Momma said you’re a nice friend, so I wanna be nice to you cause you were nice to momma.”

 

“Hmph showoff,” Kira sticks his tongue out at Max, as he crosses his arms. Max looks away from Kira. He looks genuinely hurt. The sight made your heart ache. “Just because you can do magic doesn’t mean anything. If you go around making things like that, you’ll never go into the royal guard, you need to learn how to attack.” Echo glares at Kira pushing him down in the snow. She stands at Max’s side holding his paw.

 

“Hey, what was that for?” Kira looks like he’s stuck in the snow, as he glares up at Echo.

 

“You’re just jealous, because you can’t do magic yet Kira and Max can.” Echo says with a bit of sass in her tone. She turns toward Max and wipes the tears forming in his eyes away. “Don’t listen to him Maxi, your flower is good, and daddy would be proud of you.” You kneel down beside him and put your hand on his shoulder.

 

“Max, this rose is really beautiful, I agree with Echo. When your mom sees what you made she’ll be so happy.” You glance over at Kira, “Kira, don’t be so mean to your brother. He’s the only brother you got. You’ll wish you would have been nicer to him later down the road.” You say softly to Kira. Kira looks as if he feels bad. You give him a little help standing up. “Say sorry Kira.” You look him in the eye and he keeps his head down, glancing up at you through his eyelashes.

 

“…Sorry, Max.” He grumbles with his arms behind his back. Max sniffles and wipes away his tears off his snout. Max looks as if he feels better about the whole ordeal.

 

“It’s okay, Kira.” Max hugs Echo’s arm as if he’s looking for comfort. Echo wraps him up in her arms.

 

“Come on Maxi,” She uses a soft voice. “Let’s go play while we still can.” She waits until she’s behind Kira and she bends down and collects as much snow as she can and balls it up. She lobs the snowball at him and she hits him directly in the back of the head.

 

“Hey! No fair!” Kira squeals trying to return the favor. Before you know it they’re all bursting into laughter throwing snowballs at each other and dodging the ones that come close to hitting them. You watch them laughing to yourself, you pull G’s jacket around you tighter, after a cold breeze hits you. The rose made of ice was still in your hand and you look at it smiling.

 

You couldn’t believe how cute these pups were. They were so precious, sure Kira needed to learn how to not bully Max, but they were really young, at least Echo is a good sister to him. In a way Echo’s and Max’s relationship reminded you of you and your brother, if the roles were reversed. The thought made you smile.

 

This rose was so cool. Wait… Was that a pun? Pffft, that is so bad. You fiddled with the stem in your hand, you didn’t want to break it. Although it felt really sturdy and wouldn’t easily break. You still didn’t want to ruin something so beautiful. You also had a feeling Max wasn’t good with new people, let alone humans. This rose meant more to you than Max would ever know.

 

You saw something in the corner of your eye move around Grillby’s building… It was yellow. You glanced to the corner of the building on your left and there was nothing there… Except for a small hole in the snow. What? Was there a mole monster? Glancing back at the children, nothing seemed out of the ordinary with them. You decided to go check it out. You could easily run to the door to get G, the door was right behind you.

 

You started walking slowly to the corner of the building and when you stopped at the small hole you could see it was deeper than snow and it actually dug into actual dirt. Huh…? Maybe this was a mole monster? You looked around and down the alley and you were met with a flower… A flower that had a face… What? It grinned up at you, and you didn’t know how you should proceed.

 

“Uhh-” You were interrupted by a scream from Echo, you whirled back just in time to see Kira with Echo holding her above his head and throwing her into a big pile of snow.

 

“That’s for pushing me into the snow.” Kira laughed prancing around as Echo popped her head out of the snow pile to glare at him. You felt yourself relax just a little bit before you turned back to the flower… Who now wasn’t there… Great. The flower left another hole where it had been sitting. That wasn’t creepy at all… Maybe you scared it? No, it was grinning up at you, it wasn’t acting scared. Huh.

 

You turned back around just in time to see Echo jump on Kira causing him to tumble back into the snow. She started biting at his ear pulling on it, with her teeth, and he let out a yelp. They were pawing at each other but Echo stayed on top of Kira. She pushed him deeper into the snow.

 

“Gah Echo stop.” Kira whined and he pushed her off of him when she let go of him and gave him a smug look.

 

“You just got beat by a girl, so much for being Alpha.” Echo shook the snow off her fur and stuck her tongue out at him. You made your way back to the pups and pulled Kira out of the snow for the second time now.

 

“You guys should be nicer to each other,” you sighed patting the snow off of Kira’s fur.

 

You heard a ding of a bell and you turned back toward Grillby’s to see the group pouring out of the door. The pups rush toward their mom and G is at your side in an instant. His arm snaking around your waist. He’s studying the rose in your hand.

 

“Why do you have that?” You can hear a tint of jealousy in his voice. You feel your mouth perk up into a smile.

 

“Oh you know a passing monster just felt the need to give this to me.” You hold the rose to your heart dramatically, “They told me I was the most beautiful being to ever live.” Your voice was laced with heavy sarcasm. You couldn’t keep a straight face and you let out a snort. G doesn’t look amused.

 

 

“Very funny sweetheart,” he said flatly. “Now you gonna tell me where you got it?” You give him a smile and point toward Max. G raises a brow bone. “Max gave it to you? Where did he get it from?” He asks curiously. Ember has shifted her attention to you, more so the rose in your hand.

 

“He made it.” You shrug. Ember’s eyes snap up to you and down at Max.

 

“Maxi baby you made that?” She points up at the rose, and Max nods his head a little shyly. “Heh,” You can see Ember tearing up. “Just… Just like your daddy.” She picks him up and snuggles him.

 

“Momma,” Max says hugging her around her neck. “It’s not like the one daddy made for you, but I remember how sad you got when daddy’s melted…” Max reaches into his pocket and pulls out a misshapen heart of ice and holds it out for Ember to see. Ember can’t control her tears any longer as she takes hold of the heart. She looks speechless.

 

“Momma, that’s the first one that didn’t melt for Max,” Echo says hugging Embers leg as she looks up at her. Ember tries to compose herself but she can’t.

 

“It’s perfect Maxi,” she says as best as she can as she nuzzles into the side of his face.

 

“I-interesting…” Alphys says readjusting her glasses, “Monster children, c-can’t usually conjure m-magic like that unless they’re o-older.” She clarifies for you and Ryan. Undyne sighs closing her eye.

 

“Rhys used to make little figurines outta ice, used to sell them at the shop here in Snowdin where Ember used to work. When Rhys was dusted, his creations melted.” Undyne says, memories playing on her face. Ember approaches you, the tears still streaming down her fur.

 

“I think it’s safe to say, my pups like you,” She chuckled, “You are always welcome to come see them,” there is a waver in her voice and she clears hear throat. “Well I’m gonna get them home it’s late.” She says lifting Echo onto her shoulders. Kira climbs up and she has a pup for each arm now. “Welcome to New Home, guys,” She glances from you to Ryan before turning and leaving. The pups wave their goodbyes to you and you find yourself waving back smiling.

 

Alphys and Undyne and Amara opt to go to their own homes. Though Amara looks reluctant to leave Ryan. So all that is left are you, Papyrus, G, Ryan and Frisk. Toriel was supposed to come pick up Frisk soon so you all started off to G’s and Papyrus’ house. It wasn’t that long of a walk. Frisk walked hand in hand with Papyrus and you walked in between your brother and G.

 

“You tired sweetheart?” G asked looking down at you when Papyrus started to open the door to their house.

 

“A little bit,” you nodded taking his hand. You see a purple hue come across his cheeks.

 

“I know I asked you this already but would you like to share my room with me?” He asks. “I just want to make sure…” You nod. Your answer helps him calm down a little bit.

 

“You should clean your room so that Miss ___ won’t be subjected to your mess.” Papyrus says opening the door. It opens with a creak and he and Frisk walk inside before G can reply. G sighs.

 

“Thanks bro.” He grumbles under his breath sarcastically. When you follow them inside they don’t have any lights on yet and the house almost looks ominous. You see Papyrus feeling around for a light switch and when he finds it he turns on the lights with a click and when your eyes adjust to the light you see that the house is actually quite big. There is an upstairs with two doors, you could guess they were bedrooms. You could see into the kitchen from the front door. The living room had a big screen tv and a couch that looked like a pull out bed. That would be good for Ryan.

 

You shrugged off G’s jacket and held it out for him to take. He took and he started off toward the stairs.

 

“Ya want to get into some warmer clothes than that?” He asked you turning back to you. You nodded and took his hand and he led you up the stairs to his room which was the furthest door from the stairs. You glanced down to see Ryan sitting contentedly on the couch with Frisk. Papyrus seemed to be fiddling with a VCR that was connected to their tv so that they would be entertained while Frisk was waiting for Toriel.

 

The sound of G’s door opening brought your attention away from them and he stood to the side and let you walk in before him. He clicked on the light in the room and you could smell the scent of dust. When you looked around, you could see a pile of his clothes on the floor next to a half filled hamper, the comforter for his bed was mostly hanging off the bed, and there was a trash can with trash scattered around it. Either he didn’t care or he was a bad shot, and you had a feeling it was the first one. When you get a closer look at the bed you can see that the sheets were halfway off of the bed exposing some of the mattress.

 

“Uhm, here, bathroom is under the stairs…” You glanced up at him, you could tell he was nervous about the way his room looked around you. In your opinion it wasn’t even that bad. He just needed to work on his free throws and get a little organized. He held a pair of pajama bottoms and a T-shirt out to you. You take the clothes giving him a grateful smile.

 

“Thanks,” you whispered to him, you stood on you tip toes to give him a peck on his cheekbone. You could hear a happy hum emanate from his bones as he kissed you back. You strode out of the room smiling like a giddy school girl and walked down the stairs. You looked over at the wall of the stairs once you hit the bottom step and turned and you could see a door that was painted the same color as the rest of the wall. It blended in really well, that’s why you couldn’t see it before. You enter the bathroom and strip down.

 

When you put on G’s clothes you find that they’re a little bit too big for you. Which was fine, they could still work, but you were going to have to get your own clothes soon. You gathered Undyne’s clothes up and headed out of the bathroom. You checked on your brother Papyrus and Frisk.

 

Your brother looked as if he was on the verge of sleep, he couldn’t keep his eyes open. Frisk and Papyrus were watching the tv never taking their eyes off of it. When you looked over at what they were watching you could see a… Robot…? The robot was shaped like a rectangle with cartoonish arms and hands and it rode around on one wheel. This was weird. You weren’t going to question it though…

 

“Miss _____, would you like to watch Mettaton with us?” Papyrus piped up when he realized you were in the room.

 

“What’s a Mettaton?” You ask and Frisk hops down from the couch pointing to the robot. “Oh is that the name of the robot?” They nod smiling up at you.

 

“Mettaton is the undergrounds star!” Papyrus says enthusiastically, “Well, he’s the only star, we have here, but his programs are great!” You study the program once again and you figure out it’s supposed to be a cooking show. The chef’s hat on top of Mettaton’s rectangular body gives that away. You didn’t care for cooking shows when you were younger and had the chance to still watch tv. Cooking shows just made you hungry.

 

“I think I’m gonna pass on this show for now Paps, thanks though!” You give him and Frisk a gentle smile before walking up the stairs up to your now shared room with G.

 

When you enter the room you can see that G has tried to make an effort of cleaning up a little bit. All of the trash that was previously on the floor is now in his trash bin and most of the clothes that were on the floor are now in the hamper with a few exceptions to some of his clothes because they just wouldn’t fit.

 

G hasn’t realized that you’re in the room yet and you see him trying to get new sheets onto his bed. When he hooks one side of the sheet he’s working on, the other that he’s already put on slides off and that causes him to curse in frustration, and he quickly tries to fix it. You let a little giggle out and walk over to him wrapping your arms around his torso.

 

“Having trouble huh bone head?” You’re still giggle with your forehead resting between his shoulder blades.

 

“Uh heh, yeah, Paps usually does this for me…” You can tell, he’s a little embarrassed.

 

“Here, I wasn’t too good putting sheets on my bed when I was younger, I’ll help you!” You hear his chuckle and you feel it when his shoulders shake. You put Undyne’s clothes and the ice rose on the end table next to G’s bed.

 

You two start in on the sheets and in no time you two finally have the sheets on the bed. By the end of it you two are standing there looking at the bed and you put the comforter down on the bed fully making the bed.

 

“Well, this is going to be better than what we’ve already been sleeping on.” G snakes his arm around you pulling you close. You feel your heart beat faster as you look up at him. “The only thing that would make this better would be if we were in a house of our own on the surface, with no risks.” He bent down and you can feel the brush of his magic lips on your cheek. He stayed there with his sockets closed. “To be able to keep you, and everything we love safe…” His voice was low and soothing in your ear. “I would do anything for that…” He started peppering your face in kisses.

 

His kisses trailed down from your jawline to your neck and eventually to the crook of your neck. You wrapped your arms around him kissing the side of his skull. He just rested his face in the crook of your neck. His hands ran down your waist to your hips lingering at your hips and back up.

 

You felt him nip at your shoulder and you let out a small pleased whimper as you arch your back and press yourself into him. Him nipping into your shoulder, it triggered something primal in you. You found yourself aroused just with a simple nip. You gripped at his jacket as his grip on your sides tightened. He let out a low growl and it caused a shiver of arousal to pulse through your veins

 

“Fuck, kitten, ya like that?” He let out a ragged breath, and you could only whimper in response. He lifted his head, his magic lips crashing down on yours hungrily. His hands were roaming all over your body over the shirt, and you felt him press you up against the wall. You wrapped your arms around his neck and he pulled back slightly trying to hold back, breathing heavily. “Tell me if you don’t want this sweetheart.” He whispered in your ear, and you only held on to him tighter. You felt your face heat up and you bit your lip looking him in the eye sockets.

 

“I… I want this… I want you.” You whispered, it came out more like a whimper, and with those words he was kissing you fervently. One of his arms wrapped around your back, you felt him shiver. You had no idea how you would make him feel good, seeing as how he is a skeleton, but you would do anything to make him happy. He let his other hand trail up your waist slowly under the shirt.

 

“So soft,” he barely whispered trailing down to the crook of your neck once again. He bit down on your neck just a little bit harder. He was gentle but that was most likely going to leave a mark. He drew in a shaky breath. “You just put on these clothes… And I already wanna rip ‘em off of you.” He murmured, grabbing a fistful of the shirt he was letting you borrow. He was just about to pull up on the shirt to get you out of it when the sound of loud knocking echoed throughout the room, causing you and G to freeze.

 

“G? Miss ___? Frisk is going home they wanted to say goodbye to you two. As did Queen Toriel.” Papyrus’ voice rang out from behind the door. G sighed withdrawing back from you though his arm was still around you.

 

“We’re coming pap.” G called to his brother and you gave out a little snort.

 

“Apparently not,” you teased him. He raised a brow bone at you and you could see him start to smile.

 

“Who said we were finished.” He purred pulling you close nuzzling the top of your head. You felt another shiver down your spine. He chuckled at your reaction. “Come on, let’s go say goodbye to the kid and Tori.” He brushed the hair back from your face adoringly. The two of you made your way down stairs to the front door where Toriel and Frisk were standing talking to Papyrus.

 

“Ah, my child, how was your first day in the underground?” Toriel asked smiling at you in that motherly way of hers.

 

“It was really awesome Toriel, thank you for allowing Ryan and I to be here!” You gave her a genuine smile. She put her paw on Frisk’s head.

 

“Asgore and I do not see eye to eye on this matter, but I believe everyone deserves a chance. Human or not” She hugged Frisk to her. In the next moment you saw her eyes trail down to your neck. “Oh… My child, are you hurt? You have a red mark on your neck.” She took a step closer to you and you felt your face heat up and your stomach started to make guilty flip flops. She examined your neck and you saw her face go from shocked to embarrassed to angrily looking at G in about a second flat. Though she said nothing to him. You felt G stiffen next to you and he rubbed the back of his skull looking everywhere but where Toriel was.

 

“Miss ___? Do you need healing?” Papyrus was looking at you in worry now. Welp this is how you were going to die… From embarrassment. Now that everyone was now directed at your bite mark, well not Ryan who was asleep on the couch… Oh he would have made a stink about it. You looked down at Frisk who was covering their mouth laughing. Well at least someone could smile about it…

 

“Nah,” you try to say in a stable voice, giving a shaky smile to him and Toriel, “it will go away soon,” you gave an awkward laugh.

 

“Let’s hope so,” Toriel was now glaring at G. “For your sake, and for G’s sake.” You could tell she wanted to scold him so badly. “G, I need you to come to my house in the ruins tomorrow, we have some business to discuss.” G nodded at her.

 

“Anything you want Tori.” He sighed out. Toriel’s gaze softens when she looks at you.

 

“My child, I hope you visit us soon.” She was back to giving her motherly smile again. Frisk hugs you and then G, and before you know it both of them have gone home. Papyrus goes and gets Ryan a blanket and pillow and you and G walk back up to your room hand in hand. Well it’s not the worst thing… But it still turned your stomach.

 

The things Toriel must have been thinking… And you got G in trouble… great. You and G sat down on the bed, after that… You both were on the same page. The moment was gone, and the only thing that seemed to be on your minds was sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are we all doing? Good I hope! Remember if any of you guys have any prompts you wanna see in this story, I will definitely see what I can do for you guys! Also I have a [Tumblr](http://sparkzykun.tumblr.com/) Come say hi! I love making new friends, and seriously if you feel shy or anything, don't, you can talk to me I don't bite! :D


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give a huge shout out to [MikaPoki](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaPoki/pseuds/MikaPoki) She's actually helped me a lot with Ember's personality as well as backstory, and she's featured Ember and the pups in her own fic. Rhys is even alive in her story. XD That aside, she didn't have to put my OC's in her story, and honestly she is a great writer, and is becoming a good friend of mine just over the few weeks that we've known each other. So if you guys want go over to her story, give her some love! :)

G woke up to your warmth snuggling into him and when he opened up his sockets he found you clutching to his shirt, your legs were all tangled in his and your hair was splayed behind you as you laid on your side toward him. The sight made his soul flutter. He listened to your steady breathing the sound almost lulling him back to sleep. He pulled you even closer as he turned on his side, your bodies flush together. He could feel your heart beat.

 

He studied your features, this was easily going to be one of his favorite mornings in this room. There had been so many times where he would wake up in this room, only to find out that it all had reset, and there was nothing that he could do about it. Frisk had promised him that there would be no more resets, and well… Now that he had you… That scared him, it made him want to keep you down here, where it was safe. But, you weren’t going to like it down here for too long. You would want to see the sky, breath the fresh air. His brow furrowed and he shook his head to ban those thoughts from his mind.

 

Your grip on his shirt tightened and you started to whimper in your sleep. G wasn’t going to let any of that happen. He cupped your cheek running his thumb over your cheek bone.

 

“N-no… stop…” You were still unconscious, though you started to struggle in his hold. He saw your soul starting to dim, and that alarmed him.

 

“Sweetheart, please wake up,” he said holding your body to him shaking you a bit and your eyes fluttered open. When you focused on G, you pushed back on him frantically and you fell off the bed with a thud. You winced looking around, you looked like a trapped animal. You were breathing heavily and he could see tears that had welled up in your eyes. He slowly made his way towards you. When he reached out to you, and you shouted in fear.

 

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” You shrank away from him and your words, they hurt as if they were a bullet piercing his soul. He saw the genuine fear in your eyes, watching his every move.

 

“___?” G said with a serious and concerned tone, “Are you okay?” His voice seemed to snap you back to reality, your eyes widened and you looked around this time with a more confused look.

 

“G?” Your voice was cracking and you slowly lifted yourself up to him and wrapped your arms around him. You were starting to cry and G couldn’t help but pull you tightly to him, you buried your face into his chest. He felt you trembling in his arms. He tried stroking your hair while whispering things in your ear.

 

“Shh, sweetheart, you’re okay now, it was only a nightmare, I got ya.” He had no idea if this was helping you. But he couldn’t just leave you alone crying like this. Obviously you hadn’t meant what you had said earlier to him, but the feeling of rejection from you, it hurt. He never wanted to feel that again. “I’m here,” He rocked you and helped you calm down.

 

He didn’t know how long you two stayed in that position, but now you had stopped crying.

 

“I’m sorry,” You bit your lip looking everywhere else but him.

 

“Don’t be,” G kissed the side of your head. “What was it about?” He asked tilting his head to look you in the eyes.

 

“You, or well… I thought it was you…” You swallowed hard. “It looked like you… It was dark, nothing but blackness around me… and a figure a few feet away from me…” You gripped his shirt again. “It turned around, I couldn’t understand most of what it was saying… It was mostly static…” You looked up at him and you touched the lines in his face. “It had these cracks just like you do, but… It wasn’t you, it didn’t have your smirk, and there was absolutely nothing in its eyes…” You looked away, “It’s like it’s whole body, was melted too…”

 

G’s sockets widened. No… There was no way that the old man was still alive… G balled up his fist looking down at you in worry.

 

“What else?” He didn’t mean for his tone to be so harsh, and he even noticed you flinch at it to which he gave you an apologetic look. “Do you remember anything else?” He said in a softer tone. You thought about it for a second.

 

“It kept saying soul… I think it wanted mine, it was as if it was trying to rip my soul out of my chest, it hurt… really badly.” Your grip on his shirt tightened again. He checked your soul, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. G grit his teeth. Gaster had to fuck with him even in death huh? Maybe this was Gasters way of making G know he was out there. G didn’t know nor did he care. He was going to have to keep your nightmares under close watch from now on. He wasn’t going to let Gaster kill someone else he loved…

 

A loud bang erupted in the room and it startled the two of you and the source of the bang was the door slamming open. Standing in the doorway, was Undyne… Holding Ryan above her head.

 

“MORNING LOVE NERDS, IT’S TIME FOR YOUR TRAINING.” She beamed at the both of you and Ryan gave you a look that just told you that he probably had been woken up with Undyne lifting him above her head… For the second time.

 

“Fish rot you gotta learn how to knock.” G said with an annoyed expression turned in her direction.

 

“Why? Afraid I’m gonna see something you don’t want me to see?” She teased and G could see you blush out of the corner out his socket. “Like I give a crap.” She laughed.

 

“I DO!” Ryan yelled at her, “You think I want to even think about what my sister does with that sack of bones?” Undyne laughed at him.

 

“Fuhuhu, like you haven’t wondered how they’re gonna bone, with him being a skeleton and all. Why don’t you tell us G?” G gave her a skeptical look as he threw his hands up and did jazz hands.

 

“Mmmmmagic!” He chuckled, looking down at your unamused expression.

 

“You guys are terrible,” Ryan sighed holding back a laugh. “Undyne can you put me down now?” Ryan asked with a waver looking down at the first floor, G saw Undyne’s mischievous smile.

 

“Sure thing, HEY PAPS!” Undyne called.

 

“Yes?” G could hear his brother from downstairs.

 

“Think fast!” Undyne threw Ryan off the balcony of the second floor, presumably at Papyrus. Or at least G hoped for your brother’s sake.

 

“AH UNDYNE!” Papyrus shouted. He could barely be heard over Ryan’s screams. Well, there wasn’t a loud thump or the sound of Ryan breaking something. G watched you rush over to the railing of the balcony to look at Ryan and Papyrus. G followed after you.

 

“I think Undyne is trying to kill me.” Ryan proclaimed in Papyrus’ arms.

 

“You wanted down didn’t ya punk?” Undyne laughed down at him. Ryan steps away from Papyrus once Papyrus puts him down.

 

“This is gonna be a reoccurring thing with you huh?” You saw Ryan’s lip twitch trying not to smile.

 

“I gotta have the members of the Royal Guard ready for anything. Even if it means you gotta fall from heights. I’ll help ya get over that fear nerd!” Undyne pounded once at her chest and jumped down from the railing of the balcony. Ryan just sighed patting Papyrus’ shoulder.

 

“Thanks for not letting me fall to my death Paps!” Ryan beamed up at him.

 

“It is not a problem for someone as strong as I, to catch you!” Papyrus gestures to himself proudly. This causes Ryan to chuckle.

 

“Let’s get a move on nerds!” Undyne motions to you impatiently. G walks back in to his room and gets you some fresh clothes that he thinks you would fit and he takes them to you.

 

“I’ll catch up with you later, I have to go talk to Toriel,” G lets his fingers run over the spot where he bit you. A flash of realization strikes on your face and you look away to hide the blush.

 

“I hope you’re not in too much trouble.” You whispered standing up on your tip toes to kiss him on his cheek bone. G shook his head leaning down to peck you on the lips.

 

“It’s probably going to be Tori, being her motherly self.” G shrugged. “I’m not upset that we have her being worried about you.” He brushed your cheek with his index knuckle.

 

“Alright, see you soon?” You had asked hugging him tightly. G smiled and nodded.

 

“See you soon,” He hugged you back just as tightly. He stepped back from you and teleported to the door of the ruins. He knocked on the door, a wave of nostalgia hitting him. After a few seconds he knocked again.

 

“Who’s there?” He heard Toriel’s familiar voice from behind the door.

 

“Snow.” G let out a smile.

 

“Snow who?” He could hear the smile in her voice. He had gotten so used to hearing the emotions through her voice.

 

“Snow use, I forgot my name again.” G chuckled and the punchline sent Toriel into a laughing fit. After a few seconds the door to the ruins opened letting G in. Toriel gave him a warm smile and welcomed him inside. “Heya Tori.”

 

“How are you and ____ doing G? Since the kidnapping incident, I mean.” Toriel asked escorting G through the long hallway that led up to her house. Toriel wasn’t playing games or wasting any time. G sighed.

 

“We’re doing okay for the most part, Tori.” G and Toriel stay in silence until Toriel has him sitting down at her table with a cup of tea in front of him. Toriel sits in a different chair with her own cup of tea.

 

“I didn’t want to discuss this in front of Frisk, so I am actually glad you came before they woke up.” Toriel sipped on her tea, her eyes studying G. “I’m sorry if I came off as rude last night… I am in no position to tell you two what you can and cannot do.” G was actually surprised. He was expecting a scolding, not an apology.

 

“It’s alright Tori.” Was all G could say. Toriel gave him a gentle smile.

 

“I found myself thinking when I saw that you had claimed her last night, I was worrying for her mental wellbeing… It wasn’t that long ago that her own kind had tried violating her. Just be wary when you do something intimate like that with her again, don’t force her.” Toriel folded her paws on the table. G nodded taking a sip of his own tea.

 

“I would never force her into anything Tori. You know me. Though… She’s been having nightmares, since the incident. So I’m worried for her too. I don’t know how to help her. I don’t know if what I do is helping her…” G rubbed his skull.

 

“Just don’t let her be alone in those moments. I am sure the nightmares will come to pass. What happened would be traumatic for anyone. Ember’s report had me feeling ill…” Toriel shook her head closing her eyes. “I’m sure that you just being there for her helps immensely.”

 

“Thanks Tori,” G gave her an appreciative smile. Toriel seemed to enjoy catching up with G. It had been too long since the last time they had really talked about life. Toriel could see what you were doing to G, and it brought her joy. G was happier, and everyone could see it. G wasn’t putting up a façade anymore, his smiles were genuine.

 

Toriel and G talked for quite a while. The goat woman had made him breakfast and poured him more tea. The look in G’s sockets when he talked about you made Toriel miss being in love. But Asgore needed to change some things before she would be willing to go back to him. G didn’t know that she knew what Asgore had tried to pull the day before. Asgore was trying to keep his people safe, and he didn’t like humans anywhere near monsters. Not that Toriel could blame him. Humans are just as hostile now as they were back when the barrier was put up. But Toriel knew that Ryan and you were good humans. Especially if you were making G a lot happier in the long run.

 

G stood up, thanked Toriel, who just gave him her motherly smile and nodded and they said their goodbyes. When G teleported out of Toriel’s house he could feel the cold wind on his face. He teleported to his old sentry station. Looking in the station he pulls out a small box. He kept his phone in the box. He had no use for it way back when, but he wanted to be able to get it upgraded so that it could take pictures. He also wanted to ask Alphys for a phone for you. He wiped the dust off the box and opened it. The phone was there like always.

 

A sound caught his attention and when he looked up from the box he could see a monster with long white hair who was known as Kanna, who was pulling Christmas decorations off of another monster known as Gyftrot. The both of them were deer monsters, but Kanna could shapeshift from a deer monster to anything that she wanted. She more often than not changed her shape to look like a human. From far away you would think she was a human, but when you approached her you could see some distinct features that weren’t human at all. Her ears were white deer ears, and she was currently in her human form.

 

She looked over at G when she noticed him glancing up at her. Her eyes widened when she saw him. Kanna and G had become good friends, a long time ago. They used to hang out at Grillby’s almost every night that G had off from all of his jobs. G gave her a smirk as she abandoned Gyftrot and pranced up to him.

 

“I was wondering when I would see you again.” She smiled, her violet and gold eyes flashing up at him. G smiled, it was great to see Kanna again. He could see small antlers poking up from her hair.

 

“Yeah, same here.” G leaned on the sentry station. “I have someone I want you to meet now…” Kanna’s eyes flashed with recognition. If it were anyone else no one would have caught that look in her eye. She kept her emotions to herself for the most part, but G spent a lot of time perfecting the way that he could read her emotions.

 

“I see… I’m assuming that the rumors were true… About you bringing two humans here into the underground?” Kanna said carefully. G nodded looking her in the eye.

 

“Kanna, I found my soulmate.” G wasted no time explaining to her why he brought you and your brother here. Kanna knew just how much he longed for his other half way back when. Especially on those nights where he drank himself into oblivion. Though the news made Kanna tilt her head in surprise.

 

“I remember how you were so sad because you hadn’t found the monster for you yet…” She smiled to herself, “you were just looking in the wrong places.” She crossed her arms over her stomach grinning at G. “I’m glad you found your other half.” G let out a breathy laugh.

 

“You and me both.” He rubbed the back of his skull he could feel himself blushing. “If you still go over to Grillby’s you’ll end up meeting her. I got her a job there. I’m sure you’ll like her.” G said pocketing the phone in his hand.

 

“I’ll be sure to meet her soon, but for now I have to help Gyftrot, Ember’s pups keep decorating him.” She glances back at Gyftrot who is struggling to get Christmas lights out of his antlers. G chuckles, that sounds just like the pups. Kanna turned away waving back at him to help Gyftrot. G gave her a smile before teleporting to Undyne’s house. She was probably still training you.

 

When he looked around he could see Ember dashing toward Undyne, who was prepared for her attacks. Ember couldn’t really attack with her magic, but she sure as hell could block Undyne’s attacks. Ember was more of a melee fighter than anything, she had to compensate for what her magic couldn’t do. He could remember when she started training with Undyne when they were younger.

 

G looked away from their sparring fight to look over at you. You were taking on the wolf pups. You obviously were holding back and letting them win. You fell on your butt for effect. Kira pranced around you triumphantly, Echo flicked Kira on the nose for being too much of a show off and Max looked a little worried that you might be hurt given that you were giving off a very dramatic show for them.

 

“Oh I’ve been beaten, how will I ever go on?” You put the back of your hand to your forehead, G could see the amusement in your eyes.

 

“W-we didn’t really hurt you did we,” Max put a paw on your cheek, looking apologetically at you in the eyes. You giggled and hugged him, nuzzling the top of his head.

 

“No I’m okay. You guys are too tough for me though.” You smiled ruffling the hair on Kira’s head. Kira looked down at you with pride.

 

“Dad, said that when I grow up I’m gonna be tough like him!” Kira gave a toothy grin.

 

“Not as tough as momma,” Echo smirked sticking her tongue out at him. “Momma can beat anyone,” Echo said proudly. G saw you bite your lip and look away.

 

“You little squirts, you three took my mate down. I’m gonna have to teach you pups a lesson.” G cut in with an evil grin. The pups looked up at him almost in fear. G took hold of their souls and lifted them up making them float. His eye erupted in purple smoke and before anyone knew it, the pups were flying through the air. Kira and Echo were squealing and laughing in delight as they flew through the air. Max had to warm up to it and G made it slow for him. Soon Max joined in the joyful laughter and was begging for G to make him go faster.

 

This made Undyne and Ember stop sparring and Ryan who was sitting at the front door of Undyne’s house, watch and laugh at the pups who were having a blast. He felt your presence at his side. He didn’t want to break his concentration by looking at you so he just settled for intertwining his fingers with yours. After a few minutes of this he let the pups down and he finally turned to you. Your smile sent shivers through his soul and down his spine.

 

“I take it you’re great with kids?” You wrapped an arm around him. The statement made him blush and he looked away bashfully.

 

“Well when you had to care for a kid for most of your life, it comes with the territory sweetheart.” He kissed the top of your head.

 

“Mom did you see that??? That was so cool!”  Kira was raving to Ember about the experience he just had.

 

“Momma we flew!” Echo beamed up at Ember.

 

“It was really fun!” Max added in grabbing Echo’s shirt. Ember laughing brushing her black hair out of her face.

 

“Go tell the bonehead thank you.” She gestures at G. When the pups go to make their way to where G and you were standing Ember adds in looking G straight in the eye, “I’m glad you didn’t drop one of my kids, bonehead, I wouldn’t want to have to knock you straight into next week.” She raises an eyebrow, crossing her arms and shifting to the side. G was just about to respond when the kids interrupted him.

 

“Thank you mister G,” Echo smiles up at him.

 

“That was so awesome!” Kira says excitedly. Max stays silent, his big eyes staring up at G, as he grabs a hold of Echo’s arm.

 

“Heh, go play ya little squirts.” G smiled. Sometimes, he missed when Paps was that young.

 

“Hey, G, Asgore sent someone to find you earlier. It seemed pretty urgent.” Undyne speaks up. G was starting to get irritated, all he wanted was a nice evening with you, where there was as little drama as there could be. He sighed irritably.

 

“No details?” He asked and Undyne shook her head. Sighing again he looked over at you. “I’ll be right back.” He smoothed your hair back from your face. You had a disappointed look in your eye that G was going to make up for later. He never wanted to disappoint you.

 

When he teleported, he teleported to the throne room entrance. He was going to make this as quick as he possibly could. Looking into the throne room he could see Alphys and the King talking about something.

 

“Well s-sir, I-I can make everything I n-need to very easily, b-but I would need s-some scavenged p-parts from the surface. O-otherwise, this process w-will take longer than n-necessary.” Alphys stuttered out holding a long list out for Asgore to take. Asgore took the list, looking over the parts that Alphys would need.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll send out a group, to get you what you need.” Asgore reassured Alphys. Asgore glanced up at G. His eyes slightly narrowing. He looked back at Alphys. “It seems like one of the potential members of the group has arrived.” G felt his sockets grow wide. What? Was he serious? He was putting more punishments on him? G felt his magic stir up angrily.

 

“Is that what you wanted me here for? So you can separate me from my mate even more than you are already?” G walked toward the king his sockets narrowing. Asgore locked eyes with G.

 

“Listen G, I called you here to give you a choice.” Asgore raises an eyebrow. “You can stay here and guard the outside entrance and be out there for very long hours until the group sets out again to build our new home again…” G clenches his fists. “Or you can go on this scavenging trip, and shorten your punishment by an immense amount of time, and you will get a lot more time with your mate in the long run. You can take ___ with you if you like.”

 

How could G do that to you? How could he just dangle food, shelter, warmth and safety in front of you, only for him to take you away from it a day later? No… He would go on this trip, only so he could have a better eye on you after everything was collected. Paps and Undyne not to mention Ember could keep a good eye on you while he was gone. He had people he could trust to keep you safe. The only thing that he would have to do was to stay alive while he was out there. That wasn’t really a problem.

 

G sighed running his hand over his skull and shaking his head. Alphys gave him an apologetic look. He looked Asgore in the eye.

 

“No tricks?” G asked gruffly, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

 

“None at all, once this job is complete you will be free to do whatever you like.” Asgore nods looking over the list once again. G looked down at the flowers at his feet. He was doing this so he could have more time with you… Boy was it going to be worth it.

 

“You got yourself a deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are we all doing? Well, I hope. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :D If you guys have any prompts that you would like to see, don't be afraid to tell me. I'll see what I can do for you guys! I have a [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sparkzykun) You guys should come say hi! :D I love making new friends. Sometimes I'll post some art for this fanfic, or other drawings if Im feeling inspired to do so.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut starts and ends with *****, Skip it if you don't want to read it. If you are under 18 don't read this fic.

You are thoroughly worn out by the time that your training ends. You sit at the front door of Undyne’s house with Echo, watching Ember and Undyne give Ryan fighting techniques. Kira looks like he’s sparring with Max, trying to help Max toughen up… Or so Kira put it. During their sparring matches, neither Undyne nor Ember would let Ryan win. You were playing with Echo’s hair as you watched their sparring matches, she wanted you to braid her hair for her.

 

Her black hair was long, long enough to hang just below her hips. She had her mom’s hair that was for sure. Though Echo didn’t exactly look like Ember through any other aspect. When you looked at your handy work you bit your lip. It had been such a long time since you had braided your hair. The braid wasn’t all that great and when you told Echo she just shrugged.

 

“My daddy wasn’t good at it at first, you just need practice like he did.” She said cheerfully wrapping her arms around your neck in a hug. You could hear Ember’s laugh.

 

“Yeah, she’s a daddy’s girl, you shoulda seen him when he would put little pink bows in her hair.” Ember smiled fondly at Echo as she pulled back to go play with her brothers, a look of longing in Ember’s eyes. “This big ol’ tough wolf in Royal Guard armor, brushing and putting pink bows in his baby girl’s hair before she went off to school.” She sighed, shaking her head, lost in her memories.

 

“I take it he loved kids?” You smiled up at Ember and she chuckled.

 

“He lived for these pups, even suggested trying for another one…” Ember’s fond expression turns to one of sadness for a split second, before she composes herself again. “Ya know back then, if looks could kill…” She chuckled shaking her head. “I almost ripped him a new one for that. Though I almost wonder…” She cut herself off and cleared her throat. The silence that came afterward was short as Undyne changed the subject.

 

“Hey, Paps wanted to have us all over for lunch,” she claps Ember on the back. “It’s been a while since we all sat down and had his cooking huh?” She smiled at Ember and Ember returned it with a toothy grin.

 

“You all having fun without me?” G appeared off to the side of Undyne, his gaze flickering to you. He looked irritated, his gaze softened just a bit when he looked at you. He rested his hands in his pockets and went to stand near you. He bumped your shoulder gently. “You alright?” He asked raising a brow bone. “You look tired.” He leaned over and kissed your cheek. You nodded returning the kiss.

 

“Training is taking a lot out of me.” You smiled up at him. “I’ll be fine though.” You wrapped your arm around him.

 

“We’re gonna meet you guys at our place. I have to talk to Paps and ___ for a bit.” G announced to the group. Undyne and Ember glanced at each other in worry. Ryan nodded as the pups were starting to climb on him to play with him.

 

“Asgore isn’t planning something is he?” Ember narrowed her eyes at G. G shrugged, putting his hand on your lower back.

 

“He’s given me a choice, to shorten my punishment,” G says. He looks down at you, almost as if he’s trying to take note of all your features. You tilt your head. “I don’t think he’s up to something… He’s sending me to be in a scavenger group, to get some parts that Alphys needs for the security measures.” You could see Undyne look away and Ember sigh shaking her head.

 

“So Asgore is sending you away? Is he allowing ___ to go with you?” Ember questioned motioning toward you. You felt G stiffen, and he looked away from you.

 

“That’s what I wanted to talk to her about, so if you don’t mind… I would like to do that in private.” G said pulling you to him. Ember and Undyne nodded in understanding.

 

“If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask us punk!” Undyne beamed at G and Ember nodded in agreement. You waved to them as you feel G wrap his arms around you and you press your face into his chest. You feel that familiar sensation of falling and a shiver go up your spine. When you feel the ground beneath your feet you look around your surroundings. You were in G’s room.

 

“So… What exactly did you need to talk to me about?” You questioned G sitting on his bed, and dragging him with you. He sat next you squeezing your hand.

 

“Well, I was told that I could bring you with me but … I couldn’t ask you to go back out there.” He whispers leaning his head on your shoulder. “I just brought you here, and I would like to keep you safe.” He sighs.

 

“I’m going,” You don’t even skip a beat. He lifts his head up to gaze into your eyes.

 

“Sweetheart… I don’t want you to go. It’s too dangerous.” He cups your cheek. He just told you he didn’t want you to go with him… A mix of emotions swirl in your chest and you look away unable to keep eye contact with him. “Don’t be like that… Please… I just want you to be safe and I know that you would be safest here… I would want you with me, but if I let anything else happen to you I could never live with myself.” He lifts your chin so you can look at him. You sigh.

 

“Am I burden? Is this why you don’t want me out there with you?” You ask in a hurt tone. Your voice cracked a little. His sockets widen and he pulls you close burying his face in the crook of your neck.

 

“You aren’t a burden, you never will be. You need to get that thought out of your head. I just want you safe, do you understand?” He held on to you tighter, his shoulders were shaking. “I’m scared that I’ll lose you…” His voice was shaky and he gripped your shirt.

 

“Don’t you realize that I’m scared of losing you too? I want to be there for you wherever I can.” You held onto him just as tight.

 

“I… know… But please, just let me keep you safe.” He whispered in a desperate voice. “Paps can take care of you. At least while I’m gone.” You sighed, he was pleading for you to stay, and you didn’t want to leave him alone. He was trying to do what was best for you in his eyes. It had almost been a full minute before he decided to speak again. “Please, I know you will be happy down here, you’ll have all of our friends…”

 

“But I won’t have you…” You whispered. “I don’t want to wonder if you’re coming home… I’d much rather you stay here where I could be with you. Or at least let me be out there with you…” You heard him sigh. He lifted his head to look you in the eye.

 

“Please, just stay here…” He ran his index knuckle over your cheek. You sighed closing your eyes, you started to feel tears rising. You tried keeping them back.

 

“Don’t go…” He paused looking down at your chest, you assumed he was looking at your soul.

 

“I… will guard the entrance then… I won’t be gone, but… you will barely see me. By the time I will get home, you will be asleep and when you get up I’ll most likely be asleep for the next shift and then I’ll be back at the entrance again with no time to spare for you or anyone else.” He took your hand. “I want to take this opportunity, because once the trip is over… My punishment is done and over with… Then I can just focus on you and Paps.” You bit your lip. You stare at the floor and sigh as you close your eyes. You could tell what the better deal here was.

 

“I… Fine… Just get back to me alive okay?” You look up at him, wrapping your arms around him tightly. “I don’t want you working yourself to death.” You smiled as you heard his chuckle.

 

“Why? It ain’t no skin off my bones if it’s for you and Paps,” He laughed. You stifled a laugh, and slapped at his arm jokingly. You heard a hum emitting through his bones.

 

“When does the group leave?” You asked, he ran his fingers through your hair.

 

“Tomorrow morning,” His grip tightens on you. That wasn’t nearly enough time to say goodbye… You sigh and bury your face into his chest. “Alphys is going to give you a phone in the next few days alright, don’t forget to get that from her.” He stroked your hair. “She’s going to give me my upgraded phone tomorrow morning before I leave… If the group stays close to Mt. Ebott, I might be able to get a signal to check in with you.”

 

***********

 

The thought of being able to call him while he was out there, helped a little bit, but you were still worried for him. You kissed him, feeling a crackle of magic against your lips. He runs his hands down your body hesitantly. The feeling of his hands made shivers go up your spine. You pull him more into the kiss when you wrap your arms around his neck. You heard a growl emit from him.

 

“Fuck, kitten, do you even realize what you are doing to me?” He pulls back and you can feel his hands grip your sides. You can tell he’s holding back a lot. “Tell me to stop.” He almost pleads in a shaky voice. “I don’t want to hurt you.” He rests his forehead on yours, his eye lights searching your eyes.

 

You smile genuinely at him. You angle your face to kiss him once more. If he had to leave… Well… You were going to have to give him one hell of a goodbye. You press yourself flush against him, and you feel his hands shake with anticipation. You feel his tongue lick at your lips, asking for entrance, and when you open for him he wastes no time swirling his tongue around yours. You hear an animalistic growl rip through him and he pulls you into his lap. He pulls back just enough so that your lips barely touch, giving you the chance to breathe.

 

“Do you really want this?” He pants cupping your cheek. You nod your head as you feel your core pulsing with want… no… need for him.

 

“Yes, I want to give you something to remember me by when you’re out there.” You feel your face get hot and you bite your lip. “Just go slow, I-I have never done this before.” You say nervously. You feel him nod, and before you know it, he picks you up, cradling you in his arms and he sets you in the middle of the bed. He hovers above you, drinking in the sight of you flushed, all for him.

 

“I’ll be gentle, kitten,” he whispers in your ear tenderly. You feel your heartbeat start to rise at his words. He brushes the hair out of your face, and gives you a genuine smile. A smile which you have come to love. It made your heart flutter. He grabs at the hem of your shirt, looking in your eyes to ask for permission. When you nod, he pulls the shirt up and over your head, and takes in the sight of your bare body before him. He lets out a breath and chuckles at you when you hide your face in an embarrassed manner. “Stars, you’re so beautiful,” he grabbed at your hands and pulled them away from your face, “Don’t hide from me sweetheart, I-I love every inch of your body, mind and soul.”

 

You look up at him in awe, as you start to tear up, never in a million years did you ever think that you would have anyone who would say something like that to you. He noticed your tears and he gave you a worried look, you gave him a smile because, even though it had been a short time for the two of you, you knew that you felt the same way about him.

 

“I feel the same way,” It came out almost like a whimper. “I love you,” You breathed out. You adored the expression on his face. It was as if he had just won the lottery. He bent down to kiss you hungrily, but passionately.

 

“Stars, you are so perfect, I want to make you feel good,” He hesitantly reached down and cupped your breast. “So soft,” he leaned down and murmured into your ear, as he massages your mounds. He peppers your neck in kisses, “So warm.” You can feel his breath and his lips against your neck. He’s visibly shaking. He drags his hand from your breast down your stomach and to the edge of your pants causing goosebumps to form on your skin. He trails his kisses back up to your lips. “You ready?” He breathed. You nod and he doesn’t even give you much time before his lips crash down on yours. He’s working the button to your pants and he slowly slips his hand inside.

 

He runs two fingers down your slit and back up, and you shudder grabbing onto his jacket pulling him closer to you. Your breathing and heart rate increase. He uses his free hand to run through your hair as he deepens the kiss, letting his tongue dance with yours. You whimper pulling back.

 

“This isn’t fair to you,” you breathed. “I want to make you feel just as good too.” You searched his eyes, “I… How do I make you feel good?” You asked your eyes shooting down to his pants. You assumed that if he could make a magic tongue and lips… Well, he could make other things as well.

 

“Ah ah ah,” He cooed in your ear, “right now, is your time kitten, just sit back and relax.” You could see an amused look in his eye. You were about to protest when he slipped a finger into your entrance. You took a deep breath in and you kept eye contact with him as he began stroking your inner walls. You could feel yourself twitch around his finger. “Feel how wet you are,” he heatedly whispered in your ear. Your breathing hitches and you feel your face get even hotter than it already was. He bent down back to your neck and nipped at your collarbone. You bite back a moan as you arch up into him.

 

“G, p-please, I want you, I need you.” You cried out to him. He laughs darkly, slipping another finger into you and you jolt in surprise and want. Your inner walls throb around his fingers.

 

“What was that kitten?” He teased you with his smile. “Didn’t quite catch that.” He drew in a ragged breath, he was still holding back immensely. He cupped your cheek and kissed you deeply, as he thrust his fingers in and out of you. His thumb flicking over your clit. You involuntarily bucked against his hand. The motion caused G to growl seductively.

 

“Please G,” you pleaded as soon as he let you, your breathing heavy.

 

“Please what?” He bit your lip gently, he started scissoring his fingers inside of you, causing you to arch back with breathy moans. “I can’t give you what you want if you don’t tell me.” He purred with a nip of your earlobe.

 

“I need you inside me, G. Make me yours.” You shudder bringing your arms around his neck.

 

“Mmmm, alright kitten. I aim to please,” He pulls his fingers out of you, and takes his clothes off. You look at him in awe, as you notice a bright purple dick standing up at attention from his pelvis. You reach toward his sternum and run your fingers through his ribs. His breathing hitches and you take note. You hold back a giggle.

 

“Are your bones sensitive?” You smile up at him as you let your fingers roam over his bones. He visibly shudders and you can hear some of his bones rattle.

 

“You could say that.” He takes in a shaky breath as soon as you move to his spine. He slowly takes your pants off. You bite your lip embarrassed at how exposed you are. He grabs both of your hands interlacing your fingers and presses them into the mattress at each side of your head. He positions himself between your legs. “So beautiful,” he growls in your ear. You can feel his hardness rub at your clit, you buck your hips, out of frustration, causing G to grunt. “Mmmm, you’re so fucking wet, I bet it wouldn’t be hard to slide right in.” He gives you a loving but heated look.

 

“Be g-gentle,” you whisper squeezing his fingers lightly. He nods once again at the crook of your neck.

 

“Tell me to stop at any time if you don’t like it,” You can feel his breath on your neck, the sensation making shivers go down your spine one by one. You nod kissing the side of his skull. His grip on your hands tighten as he pins you to the bed, positioning himself at your entrance. He slowly pushes himself into you stopping when the head disappears inside of you. You take a deep breath as you feel your walls begin to stretch. Biting your lip, you feel it burn as your walls clench around his tip.

 

He pushes more of himself inside at a snail’s pace, as he exhales deeply into your neck. He’s shaking, restraining himself. He lets you adjust to his size. He nips at your neck causing you to jolt in surprise, the movement causing a little bit of pain. You wince at the feeling.

 

“Shit, I’m sorry sweetheart…” He lifts his face to look up at you in worry. “Are you okay?” You nod leaning up to kiss him.

 

“I’m okay, that was my fault,” You smile up at him. He still had your hands pinned as he pushes more of himself inside, you both watch as he finally hilts. You can feel him pulse at the way your body is reacting to him. G lets out a ragged breath.

 

“Fuck,” he shudders, “You’re so fucking tight,” He growls out, his primal side showing. “You’re so fucking sexy,” He takes in a shaky breath. “I love it… I love you.” He kisses you more fervently than before his tongue rolling over yours in an act of dominance. He doesn’t dare move an inch from you, you can tell he’s scared of hurting you again. Once your body gets used to his length and girth you pull back from his kiss.

 

“G… more please,” you plead rolling your hips slowly to get him to move. Your walls spasm at the movement, the burning sensation has eased away a little bit, but not completely. You exhale deeply as he obliges your request and he pulls out slowly. He lets your hands go so he can wrap one arm around your waist holding you up and lets the other hand grip your hip, as he pulls you back on him, as he hilts slowly once more. A sinful moan escapes from him.

 

“S-stars, “he whispered pressing his forehead against yours, looking deep into your eyes. It doesn’t take long before he’s thrusting in and out of you at a respectable pace. The pain that came with the initial penetration dulling down to nothing but pleasure. His fingers grip your hip enough to where you know it’ll bruise. You whimper with every one of his thrusts. “I’m gonna go faster okay sweetheart,” he tone full of love and lust as he looks to you for confirmation. When you nod and kiss him stifling yours and his whimpers and moans, his hips go even faster. You can hear the lewd sounds of your wetness fill the room with each thrust.

 

You run your hands over his bones, caressing his spine, which make him shudder. He breaks your kiss, his hips pounding into you. He hits a spot which makes you sees stars and you arch up in to him.

 

“Oh is that a good spot?” He teases you angling himself so he can hit that spot over and over again. Your walls tighten in response and you writhe underneath him. “Mmmm, I love seeing you like this.” His pace speeds up, and he lays a trail of kisses down your neck. You feel him latch onto your neck, his teeth digging in. You gasp out your nails digging into his bones. This only seems to spur him on to go even faster. “You like that kitten? You like me burying my cock deep inside of you?” His voice becomes animalistic in your ear. You feel your walls clamp down on him. You were close.

 

“Yes G!” You cried out, “I’m so close,” you panted. It was as if there was a spring in your abdomen coiling with each and every thrust that you received. It was begging to be released.

 

“You wanna cum kitten?” He was too far gone, his movements had become sloppy and erratic. He held you flush up against him, his voice nothing but a low growl. “Cum with me sweetheart,” his lips crashed down on yours as you felt that coil, finally release. Your walls clamped down on him, making you arch up into him. He found himself dissolving into pure bliss as he hilted inside of you and you feel his length swell and spurt his seed into you, coating your insides.

 

Both of your moans were stifled by his kiss, he held you tightly as he explored your mouth, while shooting thick ropes of cum inside of you. You twitched from the sensation of him filling you. When he pulled away he brushed the hair away from your face, pressing a kiss to your forehead. He pulls out of you and examines the bite mark he left on your neck.

 

***********

 

“Damn… I made you bleed, are you okay?” His sockets search your eyes. You give him a huge smile grabbing his hand.

 

“I’m fine, I may be a little sore later on, but you are worth it.” You giggle. You see that purple shade dusting his cheeks. He sighs happily and flops down beside you pulling you into his chest. You find yourself snuggling into him. Your eyes flutter closed and G chuckles.

 

“You know we gotta have lunch with everyone downstairs right?” G chuckles fiddling with your hair. You nod.

 

“Five more minutes,” You whine holding onto him tightly. You feel his chuckle as he presses a kiss to the top of your head.

 

“Anything for you sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning of writing a one shot of G's past, would you guys like me to post that sooner than later? Also I'm changing the schedule of this fic once again to at least once a week, without a set day, that way, if I want to and have the time, I could surprise you guys with two chapters in one week. Having the set day was stressing me out, and I was losing my drive to write this, because of the stress.
> 
> I've got a [Tumblr](http://sparkzykun.tumblr.com/) You guys should come say hi! I love making new friends! :D


	19. Chapter 19

G felt his soul hum peacefully, as he held your sleeping form to him. He knew the others would be here soon, but he couldn’t bring himself to keep you awake. You were tightly nestled into him, and as much as he wanted to stay here like this forever, he had to go talk to Papyrus. Besides, there was one fact he couldn’t ignore… He had memories of when he and Kanna were together in this room…

 

He shook his head, clearing those memories away, as he carefully got up without waking you. He pulled the blanket over your sleeping form as you curled in on yourself. He smiled down at you, as he brushed your hair out of your face. He didn’t want to leave you in this room alone, but he would be back here as soon as he could. Maybe he could get in a nap with you for a while. Though he knew Papyrus wasn’t going to like the news one bit…

 

Straightening up, he teleports to the doorway of the kitchen. Papyrus is humming to himself, as he looks through a ragged looking cookbook. G can smell food cooking on the burner next to Papyrus. G could remember a time when Papyrus’ cooking wasn’t edible. Undyne had taught him how to make spaghetti, but that didn’t exactly help him with his cooking skills. Ember in the long run had helped him with his cooking, she even gave him the cook book he was currently reading. G was so proud of his brother.

 

“Hey bro.” G said leaning into the door frame. Papyrus looked back at G. He gave him a cheerful smile, putting a bookmark in the cook book.

 

“Hello, brother!” When Papyrus turned around, G saw him wearing his old apron, that said ‘Kiss the Cook’ on the front. G remembered how excited Papyrus was when he gave it to him. “How is everything going?” Papyrus asked closing the cookbook. “I heard that Asgore wanted to see you?” Papyrus had a worried look on his face. G put on his fake smirk.

 

“Heh, yeah Paps… Asgore gave me a choice.” Papyrus tilted his head at G. G filled him in on what was happening. Papyrus sighed looking away.

 

“Doesn’t Asgore realize that you need a break? That was part of the reason we came home…” G can hear a bit of irritation in Papyrus’ voice. G shrugged.

 

“Yeah… Well, that’s the price I get to pay for being mouthy with the king of monsters.” Papyrus shook his head.

 

“Well, as much as I would like to scold you on mouthing off to King Asgore like that… I simply can’t for the simple reason that Asgore should have given you more time to find your mate. Even if she is a human...”

 

“I couldn’t just leave her Pap… That would be like asking me to leave you out there.” G looked to the ground. “Asgore can do whatever he wants, I’ll take whatever punishment he can throw at me… But I have my soulmate because I didn’t give up like he did.” Papyrus looked surprised at his statement.

 

“Have the both of you shared your souls with each other?” Papyrus asked, G shakes his head. “Then how do you know?” G smiled up at Papyrus.

 

“She can hear the hum of my soul Paps.” That was just one of the reasons he knew you were meant for him… But he wasn’t going to talk to his brother about how he left his soul out in the open in order to find you. Papyrus nodded in thought, stirring the contents of whatever was in the pan on the burner.

 

“Brother… I hope you do not take this the wrong way…” Papyrus turned from the stove, looking G square in the eye, “I just want you to be careful, with Miss ____. I don’t want to see you hurt. Either of you.” Papyrus crossed his arms leaning on the counter. “I can see she makes you happy brother… You smile a lot more when she’s there. You weren’t this happy when Kanna was around.”

 

“I wouldn’t worry Paps,” G shrugged, putting his fake smirk back on. He wasn’t going to tell Papyrus that the thought of leaving you here without him was eating him alive inside. What if he left and was caught off guard… He hated the thought of you hearing the news about how he was dusted…  Never to come back… He was risking a lot. He might not get to see the way your eyes crinkle when you smile ever again. He might not be able to have family dinners with everyone, or be there if Papyrus ever found his soulmate… It was amazing how much he thought about these things after meeting you.

 

Though… What was the point? He was sure Frisk was just going to reset again anyway. Even though they promised. It’s not like they haven’t promised that before in any other timeline… What makes this timeline different? He closed his sockets trying to clear his head. No he had to try… For you and Paps.

 

Almost on cue the door opened to reveal, Undyne, Alphys, Ryan, Ember and the Pups. Ember and Undyne were laughing, Alphys was nervously keeping her eyes to the ground. The pups raced over to the couch in order to get to the TV remote first, Echo won, turning on the TV. Ryan looked severely depressed.

 

“Whoa, what’s with him?” G asked pointing at Ryan. Ryan ran a hand through his hair and went to go sit by the pups on the couch. The pups pretty much piled on him, snuggling into him and getting comfortable as they watched a dramatic Mettaton movie that Papyrus seemed to watch too much of for G’s tastes. Undyne and Ember glanced over at him and back at each other.

 

“Amara wouldn’t acknowledge him.” Ember whispered, “She walked past him and didn’t even look at him…” G raised his brow bones. That wasn’t something that he was expecting. Maybe transferring her HP to him did something? He wasn’t sure, but judging by the way Ryan was staring off into space with a depressed look on his face… It had to hurt. G couldn’t imagine if you did that to him. He hated the thought.

 

“Ouch,” G rubbed the back of his skull.

 

“Yeah! We’re gonna have a sleepover to keep his mind off of it!” Undyne said cheerfully. G smiled. “Where is the nerd?” Undyne asked looking around. Oh yeah. You were still sleeping. He should get you up now that everyone had arrived.

 

“I’ll get her.” G teleported off to get you up.

 

\--

 

The place you had found yourself in was pitch black. Nothing was in sight, no one to call out to. There wasn’t a sound to be heard. You started walking. Maybe there would be a change? You highly doubted it. You were walking for a while it seemed before you saw something grey sitting on the ground a few feet ahead of you. Upon closer inspection you found that it was a picture… It was a picture of you and your entire group… Though, Next to Ember was a pure black wolf, was that her mate?

 

Everyone had grouped up in front of a working Ferris wheel. The black wolf had a Dr. Seuss hat on his head as he gazed down lovingly at Ember, the pups that stood below them had way too much cotton candy in their hands. Undyne and Alphys were holding each other close. Frisk was in between Asgore and Toriel holding too many stuffed animals to count. Amara and Ryan held up a bag that contained a fish, and G was behind you holding you tightly to him. You bent down and picked the picture up.

 

When you touched the picture, walls appeared around you and you found yourself in a kitchen. It was as if your vision had been greyscale there wasn’t any color at all. You stood in front of a dining room table with your back toward the kitchen appliances. The picture was in your hands.

 

“F-Frisk! Why w-w-would you d-d-d-do this!?” You heard Alphys scream, and just like that all you could hear was angry and scared yelling, coming from the next room, you rushed toward a nicely decorated living room. You see everyone piled up around something.  You found G, his hands were trembling, and when you finally looked at what everyone was so fixated on… You wanted to puke.

 

There sitting in the middle of the room was a pile of dust, with Toriel’s clothing in it. You looked anywhere but at the dust and you made eye contact with Frisk, whose smile widened in response. They were covered in dust. You tried speaking, but no words came out of your mouth. Undyne stomped toward Frisk angrily and you could keep watching. The thought… Of Frisk, doing something like this. You felt tears welling up. You still had the photo in your hands and when you looked down at it, all the sounds seemed to dull down to unintelligible murmurs in your head… There were red X’s over everyone’s faces… Even G’s face. The only face that didn’t have an X over it… Was yours. You dropped the picture in surprise and you when you look up you see piles of dust surrounding Frisk.

 

Frisk had their head tilted, and all they did, was stare at you. Taking in your reaction, the smile on their face widening. Their eyes… were turning red and murderous. Your breath hitched and you reached for G. But he wasn’t there. All you do is reach and grasp for air. You feel your heart drop and you realize that you can’t move. They step forward and you can see a red glint of a knife in their hand. They move to the right and you can see Ryan, sitting against the wall at the other end of the room, with stab wounds riddling his body. You have no idea how he was alive but you saw him reach toward you. His eyes widened as his hands shook, and blood bubbled up from his mouth and spilled onto his chest. The sound of him choking on his own blood filled the air.

 

His arm drops to his side, and you can see the life in his eyes fade. The painful sounds coming from his throat cease and the room becomes dead silent. You scream out for him, but no sound can be heard. Frisk lunges forth knife ready, taking advantage of your paralyzed state. At this point, you didn’t even fight back, you just closed your eyes. Everyone you loved was gone, you would be with them again…

 

You feel it, you feel the sharp steel of their blade puncture your stomach. As soon as you felt it, your vision clouded with white and your ears started ringing. You open your eyes to see Frisk inches away from you. Your legs can’t hold you up anymore and you sink to your knees. The ringing in your ears seems to get louder. Though behind it… You can hear the wail of a baby… The cries of the baby, only seem to get louder. Frisk drives in the knife deeper and twists. You can’t even scream, you only taste iron in your mouth. Your body slumps forward. The baby hasn’t stopped crying.

 

Why was there a baby? You’re starting to lose consciousness now. Frisk pulls their knife out of you and they let you fall face first into a pile of dust. You drift in and out of consciousness, the baby’s wailing never stops and it reverberates through your head. Until finally… you hear a thump…

 

All is quiet now.

\--

You wake up alone, the dream hitting you like a train. You look around and see that you are in yours and G’s shared bedroom. You curl in on yourself, you can’t stop the tears from falling. You wanted G with you. But he was already worried about your nightmares as it was. You didn’t want to bother him with it… That dream had felt so real. The pain… the taste of blood in your mouth…

 

G appeared in front of the bed and you hid your face from him, he rushed over after realizing the state that you were in.

 

“Shhhhhh, sweetheart, I’m here. You’re safe.” He pulled the blanket down to get a good look at you. He cupped your cheek. “Come here,” He cooed in your ear. He brought you into his arms and cradled you into his chest. You bury your face into the fur of his jacket. You were still shaking, though after a few moments of being in his arms you felt yourself relaxing a little. You didn’t know how long G held you like that.

 

“You want to talk about it?” G asked resting his chin on your head. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” He had his arms wrapped tightly around you. You close your eyes. Nodding you tell him about the dream. When you tell him about the wail of the baby he tenses up.

 

“A baby?” He asks pulling away to look in your eyes. You bite your lip and nod. He’s silent for a few moments, as if he’s in thought. “Dreams are weird, I wouldn’t think about that too much sweetheart.” He strokes your cheek with his thumb. You nod numbly. You both sit there in silence, for a few minutes. You sigh, fully calmed down from the dream. You were becoming too dependent on G for help with these nightmares… You didn’t want him to lose any sleep over your nightmares.

 

He wasn’t even going to be there to help you with them, you knew you had to get a handle on them. Though that seemed harder than you thought. Your stomach let out a loud grumble and you felt your cheeks redden. G started chuckling.

 

“Come on, Paps has been cooking for a while. I’m sure he’ll have food for you soon.” He smiles down at you. You perk up at the mention of food, which causes G to laugh. He helps you up to your feet, and grabs you some of his clothes from his closet. “You can wear whatever you like out of here, I’ll remind Alphys about your meeting with Mettaton so you can get your own clothes soon okay?” G hands you the clothes and you redden as he watches you get dressed. He grabs your hand and squeezes it as he presses a kiss to your forehead.

 

“I’m going to go to Grillbys, I’ll tell him you can’t come in today. I’ll be right back alright?” He smiled down at you as he brushed a stray hair out of your face. You gave a little nod kissing his cheekbone. He let you go and stepped away. You watch him disappear from sight and you take a moment to sigh. Just once you would love to have a peaceful nights rest. Man, it was going to be hard without G here… But you had to learn how to rely on yourself…

 

You shook your head and headed downstairs where everyone was happy to see you and they all greeted you on the couch. Well except for Papyrus who greeted you from the kitchen. What worried you was Ryan, he seemed depressed and you went to go sit in front of him. The pups were all snuggled into him as if they were trying to ease his pain.

 

“Ryan? You okay?” You asked, grabbing at his hand. He only shrugged and sighed. You frowned. He never got this way, especially not in front of you. “Talk to me bro. What happened?” You felt his finger twitch in your hand.

 

“Can we talk in private?” He asked looking up at you. You nodded and he carefully set the pups off to the side, trying not to disturb them too much. The two of you head off toward the front door.

 

“Leave the door open so we can see you at least,” Papyrus called out to the two of you from the kitchen. You gave him a smile and nodded. When you looked at the rest of the group you could see the pups were starting to reenact what was on the TV. Undyne and Alphys were snuggled up next to each other on the floor with their backs on the couch and Ember was playing in her phone. Yeah they wouldn’t miss the two of you too much. You two left the door of the house open as the two of you sat on the front step of the house.

 

“So what happened?” You asked leaning on his shoulder. He leaned right back into you. You felt like the two of you hadn’t really sat down and talked for a while so this was overdue.

 

“Amara, well she wouldn’t look at me, she walked past me looking anywhere but my general direction and I tapped on her shoulder and… nothing. It just really hurt.” He runs his hand over his face in frustration. “I don’t know if I did something… I wish she would tell me.” You bit your lip.

 

“Maybe she just needs space? Maybe she just wants to be with her family.” Okay, you were grasping at straws here… You honestly didn’t know what to do in this situation. You never had been in a relationship before this and well, even though Ryan did have other girlfriends, you could tell he didn’t want to mess this up.

 

“Maybe,” he sighed. “It’s only been one day. I just… need to chill.” He exhaled and shook his head. You felt his shoulders relax. “I’ll give her a few days,” He whispered. You could tell he was having a hard time still, but at least he didn’t seem as depressed. After a few more minutes you two were looking at the snow.

 

“It’s been a while since we have seen snow huh?” You whispered, you saw him nod out of the corner of your eye.

 

“Yeah. Fucking hated winters. They made it hard for me to keep us alive.” You could hear the smile in his voice. “Worth it though.” He chuckled.

 

“Do you remember all the snowball fights we had with mom and dad when they were alive?” You closed your eyes smiling at the memories.

 

“Yeah.” He laughed, “I remember me and dad burying you and mom in snowballs from our fort.” There was your brothers smile.it didn’t suit him when he was sad. You liked him much better with a good attitude. Though you were worried about his and Amara’s relationship… It wasn’t your place to do anything… But you didn’t want to see your brother unhappy again. The two of you talked for a while, talking about old memories, about the future and other stuff as well.

 

“Ryan, ___ get in here, you guys gotta see this.” You heard Embers voice call out to the two of you amusement in her voice. You and Ryan both get up and walk into the house closing the door behind you.

 

In front of you were the pups and Echo was swaying to the music that was on the TV. On the TV, was the rectangular robot who you learned was Mettaton, and Frisk. Mettaton was in a blue dress, and was currently descending some stairs. Once Mettaton reached the bottom, he took a moment to pause and then started singing. Echo started to sing with the TV.

 

“Oh my love…” Echo intertwined her paws together. For a young kid Echo wasn’t bad at all. She had trouble holding a tune on the word love but with practice she could be really good.

 

“Please run away…” Max chimed in looking shyly up at Ember for encouragement. Ember gave him a thumbs up which made him smile.

 

“Monster king… forbids your stay…” Echo took over, grabbing Max’s paw. It was now Embers turn to sing with them. Kira looks up at Ember, he looks like he’s annoyed at the song.

 

“Humans must… live far apart…” Ember lilted as she leans forward on the couch.

 

“Even if… It breaks my heart.” Echo puts her paws over her chest as she sings.

 

“They’ll put you… In the dungeon” Max looks a lot more confident.

 

“It’ll suck…” It’s Kira’s turn now, He doesn’t really sing it. But for that line he looks like he’s having a little fun. “And then you’ll die a lot,” Kira grins a toothy grin and laughs as he says those lines.

 

“Really sad,” Max and Echo sing together, trying not to laugh with Kira. They look like they’re having a blast.

 

“You’re gonna die…” Kira tries to sing but it sounds like he’s just talking gruffly.

 

“Cry cry cry,” Echo wipes a fake tear away. “So sad it’s happening.”

 

The song dies down for a second and Mettaton on the TV activates a trap door under Frisk and Frisk falls. The song continues at a fast pace and the pups try to keep up with it and they seem to stumble over some words. They don’t seem to care if they mess up they just keep going as they try not to laugh through the song. When the song finally ends everyone applauds the pups and they take a bow, well Kira looks away, looking a little bit embarrassed that he even took part in something like that.

 

“Hehe,” Ember laughs to herself. “Rhys would sing that when it came on for them, he would even do a girly voice for them.” Ember pulls Kira into her lap and snuggles him.

 

“Moooommmm” Kira whines, struggling to get out of her hold. You can’t help but laugh at the scene. Before you know it, everyone is called to come and get lunch. Papyrus had just come out of the kitchen to announce it to everyone. You wonder what is taking G so long… Hopefully he didn’t get in any sort of trouble…

 

\--

 

G hated lying to you, he felt bad but… He wanted to know… He had teleported to his lab. There in the corner was a machine covered up by a sheet. This machine wasn’t affected by timelines. Well, at least it didn’t affect what was inside of it. G could barely remember some timelines but he could remember putting some keepsakes from random timelines in this machine. If G was correct… Your dream, wasn’t just a dream… There were timelines where Frisk had killed all of them after getting them to the surface… The thought made G shudder. He hoped this wouldn’t be one of those timelines.

 

He walked over to the machine and pulled the sheet away. The sheet slowly fell to the ground and G took a moment to look over the machine. This was the first time in this timeline that he was looking through this stuff. Sometimes he didn’t even look through any of it. It hurt too much to see what was, to go through the remnants of a time where G was happy. He opened the machine. Inside were random items, which ranged from jewelry to journals. He started to sift around. He had some memories of items that would pop up, but most memories were blurry.

 

A ring, with a diamond on it. He remembered giving it to you… but he couldn’t remember the face you had when he asked you to marry him in one of those timelines. He couldn’t remember faces from the other timelines. Picture albums… He didn’t want to look through those right now, it wasn’t what he was looking for. It took him a minute of looking through things to find exactly what he was looking for.

 

There, at the bottom of the machine… Was a cream colored baby beanie, it looked well-worn and G felt his soul run cold. He couldn’t remember his own son, or daughter… He had no memories whatsoever of his own offspring. The fact that you had your dream, most likely meant that Frisk, had killed his kid in another timeline. His soul ached, as he grabbed the beanie, he held it close to his chest. His hands shook and he sunk down to a sitting position against the wall.

 

He cradled his head in one hand, while grasping the beanie in the other. He was tempted to look through the photo albums now… To catch a glimpse of what his baby looked like… If they were happy, if you were happy… He wondered if there were multiple timelines where he had made a family with you. Most likely… which was even more devastating that he couldn’t remember them. He could remember little things why couldn’t he remember his own baby? He felt purple tears running down his face.

 

“I’m sorry…” He whispered. “I’m sorry, that I can’t remember who you were…” He shut his eye sockets, willing any memories to come forth. But there was nothing. It was probably going to stay that way. G stayed there for far longer than he should have. He composed himself and put everything away. His hand twitched over the photo albums. There had to be at least one picture in there. G didn’t know if he wanted to see that picture. It hurt knowing that his son or daughter wouldn’t be remembered… Not even by him.

 

G sighed, if you had more of these dreams… He would tell you the truth… He would tell you, and show you everything in this machine. You deserved to know. But G was terrified of telling you. He didn’t want you to feel the same pain he was feeling right now.

 

G closed the machine up and covered it up. He wasn’t ready to see the face he had forgotten… He didn’t know if he would ever be ready. All he knew was that… life had to go on…

No matter what G had to say about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm in the middle of moving right now that is why updates are slow. Sorry about that.
> 
> You guys should come talk to me on my [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sparkzykun) I love making new friends! Tell me what you guys thought of the chapter! :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy sorry for the long wait, I have been in the process of moving the last couple of weeks. But now we have a chapter out! I'm not sure when you can expect another chapter but Im thinking of making them shorter so I can get you new chapters faster. Enjoy! :D

You find yourself sitting with everyone on G and Papyrus’ couch. G was nowhere to be found… You were starting to get worried. Even Papyrus seemed a little nervous about it. He kept glancing at the door. You all had been done with your food for a while now, and G still hadn’t shown up. Ember and Undyne glanced over at you and Alphys looked guilty and kept her gaze down and away from you. She didn’t seem like she wanted to talk. 

You saw Ember whispering to Undyne, Alphys and Papyrus. You couldn’t hear anything that she was saying but you decide not to pry. You directed your attention back to the pups who Papyrus had pulled out some toys for. It seemed Papyrus liked teaching them battle strategies through the toys he had given them. Kira was more than happy to participate in that. Echo and Max, didn’t seem so sure. But as soon as they all got to playing they took a liking to it. Though Echo seemed to enjoy messing around with Kira’s strategies, causing Kira to groan her name and sigh in frustration.

The front door opened and in stepped G, who had snow on his shoulder. He looked over at the group by the couch and smiled when his eye caught yours. He dusted the snow off of his shoulder and closed the door behind him and made his way to you.

“Where have you been numbskull?” Undyne asked, her eyes narrowing at G, “We all ate without ya!”

“Personal business with Grillby fish rot, ain’t nothing important.” G waved her off as he sat right next to you. He placed his hand on your lower back and you felt little shivers go down your spine at his touch.

“So you have to leave us and you’d rather spend time… with Grillby?” Ember raises her eyebrow crossing her arms over her chest. She looked like she couldn’t believe what was happening. Undyne looked annoyed and she shot up from her sitting position. She pointed toward G. A look of determination on her face.

“The four of us wanted to give you love nerds the night of your lives!” Undyne motions toward Papyrus, Ember, and Alphys, “yet, you spend all of your time at Grillby’s?” G looks taken aback. Undyne’s lip twitches irritably. “We’re taking ___ for a bit, you better be ready for when she comes back. You two are going to have the best date tonight, before you have to leave.” Your eyes widened, and you felt a blush flare on your face. 

Ember is laughing at the look on your face as she gets up and stands next to Undyne her paws on her hips looking down at you. The toothy grin she gave you was almost scary. She shot G a challenging look.

“Make sure he’s ready by the time we’re back Paps.” She smirks. You didn’t like the looks Undyne, Ember and even Papyrus were giving you and G. You wanted to protest… To tell them that they didn’t have to do that, but Undyne didn’t give you any time. One minute you were on the ground with G sitting next to you and then the next thing you know, Undyne is holding your body over her head. 

You felt unstable in her hold, and cried out in surprise when you were suddenly hoisted up above her but she kept a good grasp on you. She gave out a hearty laugh and kicked the front door open. Ember and Alphys and the pups were following the two of you. You hoped she wouldn’t drop you… and she didn’t but you really wanted down now. You couldn’t argue with them. They were genuinely trying to do something nice for you and G.

“My house is closer and I have something she can wear.” Ember called up to Undyne as she walked a bit farther back from Undyne, she had Max up on her shoulders and both paws in Kira and Echo’s paws. 

“Undyne, I can walk you know.” You say in a flat tone. She ignores you and you can see the pups laughing at you, Ember gave you a fond smile. Alphys had her phone out and held it toward you and Undyne. You heard a shutter sound. You wondered how ridiculous this looked, you assumed that you would see the pictures Alphys was taking, at some point. You could see other monsters watching you in curiosity, some didn’t look too happy to see you… You felt your heart squeeze as you tried to give them a friendly smile, but they weren’t having it. They just averted their eyes from you, or glared and looked away as if you weren’t worthy of their time.

Before you knew it, Undyne had stopped in front of a small house and waited for Ember, the pups and Alphys to catch up. Alphys held her phone up as soon as she caught up.

“I-I managed to get them a r-reservation at MTT Resort, courtesy of M-Mettaton.” She looks away, “the catch being… That ___ has to m-meet him soon...” She adds in. You cock your head at her.

“Is that a bad thing?” You ask, “I thought I had to meet him soon anyway, so I can get some of my own clothes?” 

“You d-do, Mettaton is just really i-intense.” Alphys squeaked, “He m-might try to get you on one of his shows, s-since you are a human. A human who is n-not Frisk.” You thought back to what you had seen of him on G and Papyrus’ TV. He did seem very dramatic… You didn’t have a problem with that, but the thought of going on one of his shows scared you a little bit. You remembered watching the shows where Mettaton tried killing Frisk. The thought made you shudder, and thankfully no one noticed. 

“I wonder how G would take Mettaton flirting with ___,” Ember chuckled to herself. Oh… That would be a problem… You bit your lip in response. Undyne finally let you down from her hold as Ember unlocked the house you all stood in front of. Undyne ushered you all in impatiently. 

When you walked in you felt a wave of warmth hit you. The house was of moderate size and when you looked around everything was neat and tidy. It almost didn’t look like it was lived in. You found yourself standing in Ember’s living room. There were family photos everywhere, which made you smile.

“Make yourself at home,” Ember gave you a grin. She motioned toward the couch as she headed off toward a closed door. “Let me see what I have for you.” She disappeared through the door. Undyne was playing with the pups acting like a scary monster and chasing them. Echo and Max bolted into what looked like a kitchen while Kira tried taking on Undyne head first. Alphys sat next to you on the couch and kept her eyes down.

“_-___...?” You barely heard Alphys squeak to you, you turned your head to look at her and gave her a smile.

“Hey Alphys, are you okay?” You asked when she gave you a guilty look.

“I-I just wanted to a-apologize…” At that you tilted your head. “I-I’m the reason G has to g-go out again. M-Maybe if I had waited a f-few days, to talk to A-Asgore… he w-wouldn’t have to go.” The sad look she gave you broke your heart. You bit your lip and shook your head.

“Alphys, I don’t blame you for G leaving, hell I don’t even think G blames you,” you hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder. You didn’t exactly know how to comfort her, and you were just winging it. “Asgore gave him a choice, and G made his decision, even though I would rather him not go… It’s what G thinks is best…” Alphys nodded looking down. “Don’t blame yourself okay?”

“____! Can you come in here please?” You heard Ember call from what you presumed was her room. You looked at Alphys seeing if she would be okay. She gave you a half smile and nodded.

“T-Thank you ___,” Alphys stuttered out waving you to go into the room. You gave her shoulder a squeeze and got up from the couch and headed for the door. You nearly ran into Kira who was still running around with Undyne. Once you enter the room Ember is digging through a closet, she looks over at you and motions for you to look at the bed. On the bed are a few really cute outfits.

“Those are from when I was younger. I was smaller then,” she chuckles, “If they fit you can have them.” You glance over some of the outfits, one really caught your eye though. It was a nice black dress. You decided to put it on. Ember kept her back to you so she could give you privacy. The dress was a little loose but it didn’t look bad, at least not to you when you looked in the mirror. Ember looked over at you and smiled. “Well, I wish I could give you the shoes that match it, but we’re too different in that regard. I’m not sure if Undyne is your size either.” You saw her eyes scan over your bite mark from earlier and she held back a smug look. You felt your face heat up.

“It’s okay,” you fiddled with the zipper on your back, you couldn’t zip it up all the way. “Can you help me with the zipper?” You asked and she nodded. You turned toward the nightstand right next to her bed and lifted your hair out of her way. On the nightstand was a framed family photo of Ember and Rhys… And four pups… First off, Rhys looked exactly like that in your dream except for the armor he was wearing in this photo. Second… There was a tiny wolf pup in Ember’s arms, they were swaddled in a purple blanket. Their fur was white as snow and their eyes were red. From the looks of it, the photo was taken on the surface. “Hey Ember?” You asked when she was done zipping the dress up.

“Hmmm?” She hummed straightening a part of the dress.

“Did you um,” you shouldn’t be asking this, “have another kid at another point in time?” You asked and bit your lip. You saw her freeze and look away as she hides behind her thick black hair. Her paws ball up into fists and you’re worried that you might have overstepped your bounds. “I’m sor-” She interrupts you.

“Don’t,” She whispers, “don’t be sorry. If I didn’t want you to know I wouldn’t have kept that picture on the table.” Her voice is wavering. “And to answer your question… Yes, I had another pup at one time.” You can see tears running down her fur. “Human’s took her away, it’s my fault she’s gone… It’s my fault Rhys is dead… It’s all my fault.” She’s whispering but you can hear her loud and clear. You stand there, you don’t know what to do, or say. She’s definitely been bottling up her emotions.

You reach out to her, hesitating to touch her, you don’t know if she wants to be touched. She doesn’t seem to move away. You put your hand on her shoulder and bring her in for a hug. She doesn’t stop you, she only hugs you back tightly. You can only guess she needs this right now. After a minute or so she pulls back trying to compose herself.

“I… I’m sorry,” She clears her throat and sits on the bed, grabbing the picture frame and looking down at the picture inside. “Her name was Ammy, and she was our little surprise.” She lets out a breathy laugh. “She’s no doubt dead by now, she was only a few months old when we came to the surface…” She sighs, “There was an explosion, and Ammy was in my arms, when it happened. The humans… Well, it was one of their weapons, the only thing that saved us was one of my barriers,” She pushes the photo away from her. 

“You don’t have to go on if you don’t want to.” You try to reassure her. She shakes her head, running her paw over the photo.

“Well… the explosion knocked me out for some time. I think the human who tried killing us thought I was dead, he took Ammy… When I came to, I freaked out, I started tracking the man down, I was close… I was so close, I had him cornered, Ammy wouldn’t stop crying, it only fueled my hatred for the human.” She sighed, “I almost had her back in my arms… But that’s when the soul bond between Rhys and I broke. When that happened, there was nothing but pain in my soul, that pain is still there. I couldn’t keep myself up anymore and I ended up passing out…” She squeezed her eyes shut. “When I woke up… I was in this bed, Echo, Kira and Max were here, but no one else except for G, who told me what happened to Rhys.” She’s silent after that, and you take a moment to let everything she’s just told you sink in.

“Why didn’t you say anything about Ammy before all of this?” You ask sitting next to her. You didn’t like seeing the pain in her eyes.

“It’s one thing when you lose your soulmate… It’s another when you lose your own child… I don’t know what’s worse.” She clutched the photo to her chest. “I wasn’t keeping her a secret, I just don’t like to talk about it.” You nodded in understanding, Ember had been through so much. You hated what your race had done to her, and all the other monsters. She sniffled and sighed. “Come on, let’s get you ready,” She changed the subject, her voice cracking as she nudged your shoulder. “Try on some other outfits.” She held up a nice looking shirt to you, and just like that she was back to pretending things were okay. You would help her as much as you could.

\--

You ended up taking longer than you thought at Embers. You settled for a nice shirt and a pair of pants, which you were kind of glad for because you didn’t want to seem overdressed. Ember had cute tastes in clothes. You could almost imagine going to hang out at a mall with her if things weren’t fucked up in the real world. The thought made you smile.

Undyne had volunteered to do your makeup and Alphys wanted to do your hair. She quickly explained that she had a lot of time styling Mettaton’s hair back when she built his body. Echo and Max marveled at you while Kira had no problem voicing his opinion on your temporary look.

“Girl stuff is gross.” He said shaking his head at you. Ember chuckled and ruffled the fur on top of his head. The time passed quickly and before you knew it you had walked back to G and Papyrus’ house. You were led in by Undyne and the first thing you see is G looking so uncomfortable in a nice dress shirt and dress pants. You would have laughed if you weren’t so enthralled with how good he looked.

This look was a nice change from his edgelord style, and you found yourself staring, and he stared back at you, his smirk on his face. He was the first to break the staring contest and he made his way over to you.

“I didn’t think you could get more beautiful sweetheart.” He whispered in your ear low enough just so only you could hear. You felt your face heat up and you gave him a big smile. You stood up on your tip toes and let your lips graze his cheek, as you told him how handsome he was. You loved the beaming smile that he gave you. You heard Ryan clear his throat. Yup people were around you again and you were oblivious to it all. You looked around at your group of friends and they all gave you smiles, and your eyes landed on Ember. The smile she gave you was genuine, but you saw in her eyes her sadness and just how tired she was. Your heart ached for her.

“I-I managed to get you a reservation at MTT r-resort,” Alphys informed G. G raised a brow bone.

“Cancel it, Alph, I have something in mind for sweetheart and I to do. That and I don’t know if humans should eat a sequin burger, or a face steak.” You looked up at G in confusion. He just winked at you. At the mention of face steak, your stomach turns. It was just G’s wording but it was enough to remind you that there are some humans on the surface that turn to cannibalism. “Besides, Grillby has the best food in the underground.” 

“You two have already eaten at that grease trap brother! You should take her somewhere she hasn’t been.” Papyrus cuts in putting his hands on his hips. You can tell G has something up his sleeve, he outstretches his hand toward the couch where his jacket was sitting and it floats over to him covered in a purple hue. He quickly puts it on.

“Hey numbskull! Don’t go and mess up our plans like that!” Undyne is fuming. G gave a one shouldered shrug.

“Listen fish rot it’s not like I’m ungrateful, but I don’t want sweetheart to think that I need to be forced in order to take her out for a good time.” He pulled you into his chest, “That, and I know two of you will use this as material for their book.” G teased causing Alphys and Undyne to scoff.

“A-actually manga is a-” Alphys was now rambling, explaining to G what manga exactly was. You noticed she barely stuttered through her explanation, but you couldn’t hear all of exactly what she was saying, since she was speaking so fast. You gave her a gentle smile and held on to G. She noticed that she was rambling and smiled bashfully at everyone in the room, a prominent blush spreading across her face. She looked so embarrassed.

“Yeah! You tell them babe!” Undyne cheered her girlfriend on, pumping her fist in the air. This only caused Alphys to blush even more and hide her face. When you look up at his face, he gives you a wink and smirks at the group around you.

“We appreciate the thought but I have some ideas of my own,” You can see Ember give you two a wholehearted smile.

“Good for you numbskull!” She chuckled. “We’ll all be here when you guys get back. Have fun!” Undyne looked like she wanted to argue but Ember stopped her by hooking her arm around Undyne’s shoulders. “Let them do whatever they want to do, our work with their appearance is done.” Undyne pouted in her own way and nodded looking you straight in the eye. Oh, you knew that look, she was going to ask you for details after the date. There was no way you were going to get out of that.

“We’ll see you later,” G chuckled and you ended up burying your face in his chest. He held you tightly to him and when you two had teleported you were met with the cold air of Snowdin. Though you weren’t exactly in Snowdin, you seemed to be outside of it. You felt G drop his heavy jacket on your shoulders. The warm of his jacket engulfed you and you wondered what you two were going to be doing out here. You looked around in question.

The two of you were in a clearing and there was a frozen lake, you felt grab you by the hand.

“Ever been ice skating sweetheart?” He gave you a genuine smile, you loved his smiles when he meant them. You quickly shake your head.

“I was always scared to when I had the chance, dad used to play hockey and he wanted to teach us.” You chuckled at the memory of your mom trying to comfort you while you cried your eyes out because you thought being on the ice was scary. “I was always convinced I was gonna hurt myself when I was a kid. I was kind of a cry baby about pain back then.” You heard G laugh.

“Well, I promise you won’t get hurt. Alright?” You felt his thumb glide over the back of your hand in a comforting manner. You looked back at the lake and you felt that old anxiety creep into your chest. You trusted G though, and you knew he wouldn’t let anything happen to you. Giving him a hesitant nod the two of you made your way to the frozen lake. “If you don’t like it, we can do something else.” He cooed in your ear. You nodded and the two of you got on the ice.

G kept a good hold on you, his arm laced around your waist. The two of you started off slowly gliding across the ice. You were actually having fun with this, your anxiety was ebbing away by the second. You almost fell a few times and G was true to his promise and he didn’t let anything happen to you.

\--

You didn’t know it, but hours had passed as you skated with G, he even had an all-out snowball fight with you. He cheated using his powers to bury you with snowballs. You enjoyed every second spent with him, even when he was laughing at you and how you had basically turned into a snowwoman. The underground had gotten dimmer and that was supposed to symbolize that it was night time.

You both had decided to stop when your stomach decided to make dying whale noises.

“Come on, let’s go get some food.” He pulled you close pressing his pseudo lips to the side of your head. “I know a shortcut,” he whispered in your ear. The two of you took one of his shortcuts to the front of Grillby’s. He led you inside.

You could hear G’s name being called cheerfully from around the bar when he entered. Though, the happy voices dulled down to whispers as they saw you walking in behind him with your fingers intertwined with his. A lot of the monster looked over you cautiously, some looked scared, and others narrowed their eyes at you. You didn’t know if you would get used to that. Maybe it wouldn’t be like that forever. You had no idea… You weren’t Frisk, you had done nothing for these monsters… You couldn’t really blame them for hating you, especially since they most likely had loved ones that your race had probably killed.

G pulled you so that his arm was wrapped protectively around you. You saw him looking over the crowd and whatever he did, made almost all of them look away in guilt. Some held his eye contact, almost in a challenging way. You two strode up to the bar, where Grillby was currently wiping a glass with a rag. You and G sat at the bar and you gave the man of fire a smile.

“Nice to see you again Grillby!” You say in a cheerful voice. You hoped Grillby would be friendly.

“…You as well, ____,” Grillby nodded toward you. “What can I get for you two…?” He asked putting the glass and the rag down.

“The usual for me Grillbz,” G rested his head in his palm. Grillby nodded, pulling out a pen and a notepad, and wrote down the order. Grillby looked up at you waiting for you to order your food.

“Oh um…. I’ll have whatever he’s having.” You motioned at G, giving Grillby a small smile. With a few strokes of his pen he nods and turns to walk into the kitchen. You lean your head on G’s shoulder, and your mind wanders as the two of you wait for your food. You wondered if it hurt Ember to see other couples. She didn’t seem like she was hurting but sometimes she kept up a good front.

“What’s on your mind sweetheart?” G whispers leaning back into you. You sigh through your nose and look down.

“Ember, I made her cry today,” you look away from him, “I saw a pic of Ammy and I asked about her.” That made G freeze up. He grips your hand under the bar.

“I don’t think she blames you for making her cry, but that hits her harder than Rhys,” his grip tightened on your hand. “Nobody mentions Ammy anymore, not because they don’t want to remember her… Just because it hurts Ember to think about it. Some monsters can’t believe Ember hasn’t fallen down from everything that has happened.” You tilted your head at the words ‘fallen down.’ He sensed your confusion, “It’s almost like what you humans would call a coma.” You nodded. It was a while before he spoke again.

“I walked in on Ember once, she had been sobbing alone in her house. The pups were at Undyne’s place. There was talk on whether she would be a fit mom for the pups now that she had lost her mate and daughter. Asgore wanted to give the pups to someone who could raise them right… He didn’t want to take them away from her, but she was destroying herself, her soul is damaged beyond all repair.” He paused, “The only reason I think Ember is still here, is because of her pups.”

“So, what happened?” You asked.

“Alphys and Undyne were talking about taking the pups, Paps and I spent a lot of time with Ember making sure she got whatever help she needed. She got to see the pups every day, eventually she started smiling again. She was allowed to take the pups back for two days every week to test out the waters, and finally, after such a long time, she was able to keep her pups every day of the week.” He stroked the back of your hand with his thumb. “She’s still broken, but now that she bounced back, it’s easier. Nobody wants to see her in that position again, that’s why they don’t bring up Ammy.”

Ow… That was heartbreaking… You shouldn’t have asked about Ammy, what if that made her snap… You didn’t want Ember to fall down, you didn’t want to make Ember feel depressed. You could feel anxiety in your chest. You felt G squeeze your hand.

“You’re blaming yourself aren’t you?” He asked his eye lights flicking down to your chest examining your soul. “Don’t worry, we’ll keep her in check, okay?” You felt his pseudo lips brush against the top of your head. “She’s stronger than she looks, she always was. I bet that’s the reason she bounced back like she did.” You found yourself nodding. There was a long pause, the chatter of the bar died down, and you were too scared to look behind you. 

“Hey, G.” A voice called out and you felt G tense up beside you. “I don’t think you have any business bringing a human here.” You looked behind you and you could see a deer monster, with a pink shirt with green x’s on it. She also wore matching pink pants. “This is all you could do after Kanna? Really?” The deer monster shook her head. 

“Faun!” A voice sounded out from behind her. You looked behind the deer monster to see… Another human? No, the human had horns growing out of her head. She looked like a human with white hair though. “Stop harassing G and… his new mate.” The girl said and you saw Faun as she was called narrow her eyes at the girl.

“What? I just think it’s hilarious, that he decided to replace you with a human, I always told you he was bad news, Kanna.” Faun looked at you a challenge in her eyes. “I’m glad you got rid of him when you had the chance.” She had a smug look and you can’t help but notice how quiet G has been this whole time.

“Faun, stop.” The girl now known as Kanna hissed as she stepped forward reaching out for Faun. 

“It should be a crime for humans to come into the undergrou-” She was interrupted but a loud thwap on the bar behind you. When you looked back you saw Grillby, his flames flicked as if he were irritated, he pointed to Faun and then at the door.

“…Out…” Faun looked at Grillby in disbelief about to say something else when Grillby interrupted her again. “Now.” Without another word Faun pushed past Kanna and some other patrons angrily and you saw Kanna mouth the words ‘I’m sorry’ to you before she trailed behind Faun. G sighed running his hand over his skull.

“Grillbz make that order to go.” G wouldn’t meet your gaze. Grillby hesitated his fiery eyes scanning you before he nodded and turned to go back into the kitchen.

“I’ll tell you about Kanna later, just… Let me fix this date if I can.” He sighs, he sounds so sad. You honestly felt a little pang of jealousy in your chest. You don’t want to be jealous but by the way G was acting Kanna must have meant a lot to him. You hated feeling this way.

Minutes pass and Grillby comes out with a to-go bag and hands it to G. “Thanks Grillbz put it on my tab,” G winks at Grillby, who gives G an amused look and waves to you. You give him a small smile and wave back, taking G’s hand. He leads you out of the restraunt. “Here I know somewhere we can be alone, and then I’ll take you to see the singing statue. Alright sweetheart?” You nod and hug him letting him teleport you to a very secluded place with a single bench and a Echo flower.

You can feel G’s gaze on you, he brushes the hair out of your face. “I love you, you know that?” He looked down at you earnestly as he traced the bite mark on your shoulder. He’s silent for a few seconds before he leads you to the bench. When you look over at the Echo flower you can hear his voice echoing from the flower, saying his last statement. “I’m sorry that that is how you got to meet Kanna… I wanted you to meet under better terms especially without Faun there.” He sighs.

“Do you still have feelings for Kanna?” It slipped out before you could stop it and G didn’t seem like he was surprised you asked.

“No, though she is very special to me in her own way.” He wraps his arm around your waist and pulls you close. “I thought we were soul mates, I’ve seen her soul and she’s seen mine, they weren’t drawn to each other when we exposed them. Back then I was distraught… But it’s for the best anyway.” He kisses your cheek, “I loved her, and it can’t compare to how much I love you now.” He seems so sincere, you can’t help but sigh in relief as you lean into his chest. You were going to trust him on this, and you hoped you wouldn’t regret it.

\--

You awoke the next morning to an empty bed. Memories of last night hitting you like a train. After you had eaten, you went and saw the singing statue, G had also shown you a view of the capital from waterfall you had marveled at the sight. When you two had gotten home everyone was still there sleeping in a huge heap. You would smile if you weren’t panicking about G.

G hadn’t left already had he? You shoot up into a sitting position looking around the room hoping to find him. He’s nowhere to be found and you can hear faint voices downstairs, were they… arguing? 

You quickly get up out of bed and run to the door, after throwing on one of G’s oversized shirts. You opened the door and looked over the balcony. There everyone was standing in a circle trying to keep the situation from blowing up.

“Pap you can’t do this.” G hissed. 

“I can do whatever I want brother, I am an adult.” Papyrus is standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

“G, you need to-” Undyne was cut off by G.

“Shut up,” G was angry, he was balling his hands into fists. Undyne looked as if he had slapped her but she kept quiet. You hurriedly made your way down the stairs keeping your eyes on them. “Bro I can’t let you. I won’t let you.” G hissed. 

“It’s already done G.” Papyrus shook his head. “I have already spoken with Asgore, I spoke with him while you two were on your date.” You walked up behind G and grabbed his arm, and he glanced over at you.

“What’s going on?” You asked. You felt G shaking in your hold. There was a pause and no one wanted to say anything. 

“Papyrus is taking G’s place in that scavenging group for Alphy’s plans.” Ember explains. You felt your eyes widen and you look Papyrus in the eye.

“Pap, that’s not your punishment,” You say. Papyrus sighs.

“It’s time that I did something for my own brother. He thinks I didn’t notice how much he sacrificed just to keep us alive. He always gave me bigger portions of meals even if there was little to no food. He always tried keeping me happy, even if it meant he had to be unhappy.” Papyrus puts his hand on G’s shoulder. “Brother, I want to give something back to you. Please let me go in your stead.” G looked stunned for a second. He kept his head down balling up his fists.

“You better come back Paps,” G gives a shaky sigh. “Don’t make me come after your ass.” That statement makes Papyrus perk up and bring G in for a hug.

“Wouldn’t dream of it brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys should come say hi on my [Tumblr!](http://sparkzykun.tumblr.com/) I love making new friends! :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing a GrillbyXReader fanfic called [The Fire In Your Eyes.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8886406/chapters/20369836) It focuses on the backstory of Grillby before the events of this story, and it's also a pre-barrier story. Check it out if you want! :)

It had been a few days since Papyrus had left and G wasn’t acting himself, he had been locking himself in your shared room, when he wasn’t outside the underground keeping watch just like Asgore had intended for him from the beginning. He was being very distant, and you wanted to help but nothing was going to help until Papyrus came home safely. Alphys had built you a new phone and you had been using that to text G, asking him to come out of his room. You never got any response. If you wanted to talk to him you had to force yourself into the room.

 

He had been holding tightly to you when you both had to sleep, he kept saying that he should have never let Papyrus go out alone, that everything was pointless... You wanted to help him, but you didn’t know what to do. Ember had mostly kept an eye on you, when you weren’t in Grillby’s care. Undyne took care of Ryan. Amara still wasn’t talking to Ryan either.

 

You were cleaning off tables in Grillbys, the monster made of fire had made it a point to all other monsters that you were welcome here, just like everyone else. The monsters were hesitant to have you serve them, but after a while some had gotten to know you and you could see them relax a little bit around you. It wasn’t much, but you were happy that they were trying to get to know you a little bit.

 

When the tables had been cleared you made your way to Grillby, who was at the bar as usual. He looked as if he was observing everyone, he wasn’t the most talkative person, but he could tell when things were going to get a little rowdy in the bar. You heard the bell on the door ring and in stepped a green fire elemental like Grillby. She wore what looked like a female school uniform that looked similar to school uniforms that you had seen in anime.

 

She held the door open for another monster, it was a pure white deer monster. You watched as the two of them made their way to the bar, the crowd cheering their names as they walked in.

 

“Fuku! Kanna!” You felt your stomach drop as you looked at the deer monster, who had started to morph into the girl that you had seen a few days ago. You bit your lip and glanced up at Grillby who you could see was smiling at the green fire elemental who you had guessed was Fuku. You had a feeling a deer morphing into a girl was a regular occurrence… But if she could morph… why into a humanoid? You shook your head and went to go make yourself busy.

 

“Hey… Umm, ______?” You heard Kanna call over to you. You inwardly sigh and turn to face her, trying to keep a smile on your face. She had done you no wrong, but you were having trouble trying not to be jealous of what G and she had.

 

“How can I help you?” You keep your tone pleasant, Grillby wanted quality service in his restraunt after all. She was sitting at the bar and had her hands folded in front of her.

 

“I… I just wanted to say, that I am sorry for how Faun treated you a few days ago.” She sighed, “She can be… Rude sometimes.” She gave an awkward laugh, and you yourself started to feel really awkward about this conversation. How were you supposed to feel?  G had said there was nothing left between him and Kanna… There was a sadness there when he talked about her, and that didn’t help your jealousy.

 

“It’s alright,” You rubbed the back of your neck and bit your lip looking away from her. “That’s sort of everyone’s opinion of me anyway.” You looked up at her to find her staring at you, “I’m getting used to it.” You saw her brow furrow, and she nodded.

 

“I’m sure they just need to get used to you. It seems like you have made yourself a good amount of friends down here.” She motions to Grillby. You nodded in agreement. You didn’t really want to talk to her anymore. You couldn’t shake your jealousy and you found yourself comparing yourself to her the longer you had an eye on her. Hell judging by her morphing abilities… She could morph into anything G wanted… That thought made your heart ache.

 

“Yeah… Is there anything I can help you with?” You asked quickly changing the subject so you could get away from this situation. You quickly took Kanna’s order and hurried off to the back to prepare her meal. You came out a few minutes later when Grillby came into the kitchen, telling you to keep an eye on the customers while he finished Kanna’s order.

 

You sighed and made your way back to the bar. The green fire elemental gave you a big and sincere smile as you walked by her.

 

“How do you like it here, with my dad?” She asked. So this was Grillby’s daughter, he hadn’t mentioned her before. You were surprised that he even had a daughter. He was very quiet about his private life.

 

“I like it,” you smile at her, “I think I’m growing on some of the patrons here.” You glance around the room. Greater and Lesser Dog were really starting to like you, especially when you pet them.

 

“I’m glad to hear it! Daddy is really happy to have you working here.” She says with enthusiasm. “I’m happy too! I’m pretty sure the old man is going to work himself to dust any day now. I’m glad he has help, he can rely on.” She chuckles.

 

“I’m glad that I can help someone.” You lean on the bar near her. You were being honest with her too, everyone around you was going through things that you couldn’t help them with. You were going through a lot too, your nightmares had a way of screwing with you the entire day if you didn’t keep yourself busy. Even then it was hard to not think about the horrible images that you had to face when you went to sleep. Your nightmares had been worrying G too…

 

“I’ve seen you and your brother around sometimes when I come to visit daddy. Your brother is kind of cute, is he seeing anyone?” Fuku asks after a while. You snort and nod, and she looks a little disappointed.

 

“He’s been seeing Amara, maybe you know her.” Recognition flashes across her features and she nods.

 

“I don’t personally know her, but when I used to work here, I would take her orders.” She shrugs. “I heard that she isn’t talking to him anymore, everyone has been wondering if he did anything to her.” Well that was just great… You shook your head.

 

“No, she just won’t talk to him anymore, we have no idea why…” You bit your lip. That had been something that you had been worried about. You knew Ryan really liked her. Maybe she was embarrassed of him. The thought made you angry. You sighed and closed your eyes in order to calm yourself down.

 

“Shame,” She clicked her tongue. You found yourself talking to Fuku for a long while after that. The two of you got along really well together. She reminded you of your friends that you used to have in school. Ember and Ryan were at the door waiting for you to finish up. You said your goodbyes to everyone, even Kanna who gave you an awkward wave back.

 

“So, I hate to say this but Mettaton is out there waiting for you.” Ember sounds unamused. “Just giving you a warning.” Ryan nudges your arm.

 

“Be thankful she’s giving you a warning,” he chuckles, “she didn’t do that for me.” Ember raises an eyebrow and smirks.

 

“I didn’t know he would be coming with us to meet your sister.” Ember shrugs. She pulls out her phone and starts texting someone on it. “We have to wait for the pups, they’re supposed to meet us here. They’re a few buildings down.” You nod and the three of you quickly go out the door.

 

Your eye is quickly is drawn to a crowd and they’re all circled around something… Or someone. Someone who was being very loud, his voice echoed all around you throughout the underground. You could also hear the monsters in the crowd, trying to get Mettaton’s, as you guessed, attention. You guessed he was in his Mettaton Ex form, as you could see a humanoid robot and not the blocky robot that you had gotten used to, from the majority of the shows that Papyrus had taped.

 

You felt yourself shrink back. You knew if Mettaton saw you, you would have all of those eyes on you. Not to mention, you had been paying more attention to his shows from when Frisk was going through the underground… Mettaton was trying to kill them, even if by the end of the show Mettaton had changed his mind... You wanted G to be around when you met Mettaton. You saw out of the corner of your eye Ember glance down at you, and back up to Mettaton.

 

“I can tell him to leave if you want?” Ember suggested to you. You swallowed and quickly nodded your head. “Go back into Grillby’s, I’ll get you when he’s gone.” Ember nudged your shoulder with hers. You give her a thankful smile and you turn to head back inside, the door opened and out walked Fuku. You stop in your tracks when you hear, a thud and Ryan speak.

 

“Oh- I’m sorry- Amara?” You felt your stomach drop. Oh no, what was going to happen? You didn’t know what you would do if she hurt him. You turned just in time to see Ryan trying to pull her up off the ground. As soon as he puts his hands out she recoils from him as if he were fire and glares at him.

 

“Leave me alone Ryan, I don’t want anything to do with you!” Amara hissed as she stood up by herself. “I never want to see you again.” You could feel your anger pulsing through your veins as you saw the surprised and hurt expression Ryan had. Just before you moved to confront her, you heard the crunch of snow behind you. Fuku had stepped forward, and when you saw her expression you could tell she was not happy.

 

“Do you know how messed up that is to lead someone on Amara?” Fuku hissed as her flames crackled angrily. Ryan wouldn’t meet Amara’s eyes.

 

“What did I do?” His voice cracked. This caused Fuku to glare even more at Amara.

 

“Are you serious? He doesn’t even know what he did? That’s fucked up Amara and you know it.” Fuku narrowed her eyes at the fuming fox monster.

 

“You know what, you can take care of him, since you know what’s best for him.” Acid laced Amara’s tone. “I’m done with him.” Fuku looked taken aback and she glanced up at Ryan shyly. Ryan’s eyes flicked down to Fuku.

 

“Fine,” Ryan said evenly. “You know I don’t think she would be a raging cunt to me for no good reason. You do you Amara, because it looks like I dodged one hell of a bullet.” Ryan’s tone was cold, you have only heard that tone twice before and both times, it had taken a lot to get him to speak to you. The first was when you had left him to help gather supplies in one of the abandoned cities, right after the two of you had left the colony.

 

Ryan… What were you doing? Did you just agree to swap girlfriends? You shook your head, sighing, this was possibly going to turn out really bad.

 

“I- uh…” You saw a tint of white dusting on Fuku’s cheeks.

 

“Oh yes! So… Dramatic!” Mettaton pushed through the crowd that had gathered around him, his hands on his hips as he studied the scene. Ember made a small noise in her throat as she stepped forward looking Mettaton in the eye.

 

“I _really_ don’t think this is the time for that Mettaton.” She raised an eyebrow at him as she crossed her arms, as if she were scolding a child. You found yourself stepping forward and grabbing Ryan by the sleeve of his jacket and pulling him away from the scene. You didn’t want this to escalate further.

 

“Come on, making a scene like this isn’t helping.” You whispered in Ryan’s ear. The monsters were watching you… Whispering to each other… Their judging looks cast toward the two of you.

 

“Yeah,” Ryan agreed looking over at Amara, you could see the hurt in his eyes and he turned and started walking away. You didn’t want to be here anymore and you started following him. Some monsters took notice.

 

“Hey Em, your pets are off their leashes.” You hear a monster laugh behind you. More monsters laughed at that comment. You were starting to get sick of the monsters making fun of you. You saw Ryan shaking his head, as Ember called to the two of you, trying to get you to wait for her.

 

The both of you ignored her. This definitely wasn’t smart, but the two of you weren’t going to sit there anymore. You heard her footsteps behind you as she grabbed your arm, pulling you to look at her.

 

“Hey! You know I can’t let you guys go off alone…” She looked in between you and Ryan her eyes pleading with you. The pups were walking toward the three of you backpacks on their backs as all three of them looked over at you and Ryan curiously. You look away, from her.

 

“I need to talk to my brother alone, Ember. Can… Can you just keep your distance?” Your eyes flick to your brother, you could see his shoulders shaking and his fists clenched. Ember sighed and nodded.

 

“Listen, let’s get you guys back to the skelebros house. The pups can’t do their homework in the snow. I’ll leave you guys alone after that alright?” Your eyes find Mettaton in the crowd, he seems lost in thought. Ember follows your gaze.

 

“Don’t worry about him, I’ll make sure he comes on a different day. Or hell I could take you to Muffet, she’s got cuter tastes in my opinion. It’s just a little bit pricier.” Ember put a paw on your shoulder. “Plus she’s got really good pastries too!” You felt the corners of your mouth turn up at that.

 

“Winning me over with food, I see how it is.” You smirk at her which causes her to chuckle.

 

“Hey, it worked. I’m not sorry,” She winked at you before her eyes find Ryan. “I think some alone time with his sister would be the best thing for him right now.” She says nudging your arm with hers, “come on, let’s go.”

 

It didn’t take long before you were back at the house. You had kept up with your brother and rested your head on his shoulder. That seemed to help calm him down a little bit. You heard the pups chattering to their mom about their days as they all walked behind you and Ryan.

 

Once inside Ember made her way into the kitchen, the pups formed a circle in front of the tv and pulled out their school books. Ryan decided to plop down on the couch and you followed him sitting down next to him.

 

“You okay?” You whispered looking up at him. He glanced down at you and shrugged.

 

“You know, we haven’t known each other for too long but I didn’t think it would hurt this much…” He sighed rubbing his temple with his thumb.

 

“What are you gonna do?” You asked lying your head back onto the cushion of the couch. He let out a sharp breath and shook his head.

 

“What I’ve always done… Get over it.” He swallowed. “Listen to this advice if G ever decides to do the same thing to you…” He paused leaning his shoulder on you. “It’s not the end of the world, and you can’t make the other person change their mind. Just go with the flow sis, and if anything… I’ll always be there to catch you. Just like you’re doing for me right now.” You could hear his bitter laugh.

 

You hated the thought that this could happen to you, and you equally hated that it was happening to your brother. But if it wasn’t meant to be, it wasn’t meant to be.

 

“So… Did you mean, what you said about Fuku?” He looked confused and you clarified for him. “The green fire elemental.” Recognition flashed in his eyes, and he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“I shouldn’t have said what I said, I said it because I was trying to hurt Amara at the time. She had thrown me away so easily, I wanted her to feel like I could throw her away just as easily…” His voice wavered at the last few words. “What do I do sis?” His question caught you off guard. He usually had all the answers, and now he was asking you for advice. It surprised you that he even asked you.

 

“…Uh, I think you should wait a while before dating Fuku.” You smirked and he snorted. “See how things with Amara pan out from here on. Maybe make friends with Fuku. She seemed nice, it kind of surprised me when she stepped in and defended you.” You saw the corner of his mouth twitch.

 

“Huh, alright,” he sighed. “I don’t think Amara and I are going to bounce back from this… The look she had in her eyes… I don’t know what I did, but I fucked up somewhere and… Well… I don’t know, maybe I just lost my chance at finding something real in this fucked up world.” He sounded so defeated and you lean your head on his shoulder. You weren’t good at comforting people, you felt awkward and even though you wanted to help you just felt like you were just doing more harm than good.

 

“I miss mom…” You whispered closing your eyes. “She always knew what to say, and I know I’m not helping anything.” You felt his shoulders tense up.

 

“Yeah… Don’t believe for a second that you’re not helping anything, because you’re the only reason I haven’t broken down yet.” His tone told you that you shouldn’t argue with him. He was being completely serious. You only nodded your head.

 

“___, when you get a sec can you help me with dinner?” You saw Ember pop her head out of the kitchen as she looked to you and Ryan. You nodded and reluctantly pried yourself off of your brother. He gave you a reassuring smile and nod as he fixed his attention to whatever was playing on the tv. You bit your lip and turned making your way to the kitchen leaving your brother behind.

 

\--

 

Ryan had found himself watching the pups play in the living room. You were in yours and G’s shared room. You had said you didn’t feel well and had gone to lie down for a while. G hadn’t even come home yet. Usually you waited for him to get home before you went to bed… Ember kept quiet for the most part, he could tell she didn’t want to overstep some bounds with him. He had been spacing out all throughout dinner. He could hear running water and the clink of dishes in the kitchen as Ember cleaned up.

 

He had an ache in his chest, this was nothing he had ever experienced before. When he was younger all he looked for was a quick lay and nothing more than that. Sure he had taken on girlfriends but losing them never really hurt. He was just a really horny teenager… He didn’t start wanting more until the world had gone to shit. Realizing that he was more likely to die than to find someone special, made him regret not looking for more serious options.

 

Ryan shut his eyes. God he was so tired. He had kept himself awake the past few nights just worrying about Amara. Now that he knew how she felt… All he wanted to do was sleep. Sleep was clouding his mind and before he knew it he had drifted into a state where he was half conscious and half asleep. He hadn’t registered how much time had passed but he heard the door open and Embers voice greeting someone. It was probably G, coming home from his duties.

 

“Hmm? Oh, here lemme wake him up.” Embers voice got closer to him and with those words he forced his eyes open and yawned.

 

“I’m up, I’m up.” He waved Ember off as he sat up straighter trying to look over at the door. He reluctantly pushed himself up and made his way to the door. There standing on the front step… Was Fuku. “Oh… Hey.” He gave her a smile. She looked nervous as she started to fiddle with something in her hands. “Thanks for defending me earlier… Not a lot of monsters will do that for a human.” He chuckled as he watched a white blush spread across her cheeks.

 

“O-oh um, no problem,” she stumbled over her words. She wouldn’t look up to meet his eyes. Her eyes were transfixed to the ground between them. “Um, I think this is yours or your sisters…” She held out her hands to reveal something that Ryan actually held really dear to his heart. It was a picture of him, your parents and you… Before the whole world went to shit.

 

What he wouldn’t give to go back to those days… He took the picture from her, wondering how the picture wasn’t burnt from her touch… Ryan still had trouble wrapping his head around the whole magic thing.

 

“Wow, I didn’t even realize I dropped this… Thank you so much.” He flashed her a smile and that was when she finally looked up at him, the white hue spreading to the rest of her face. He had to admit, for fire… She was actually cute… Ryan caught himself and shook those thoughts away.

 

“Yeah.” She smiled shyly up at him. “Seemed like something you wanted back.” Her green flames flickered brightly and he could hear a small crackle coming from her. There was a pause from the both of them and Fuku was the one to break the silence. “Well, I’ll see you around.” She gave a small wave as she turned around to walk around.

 

Ryan felt a little disappointed, but he flashed her a smile and bid her goodnight. He watched as she headed back toward Grillby’s. He bit his lip, and sighed, he could see his breath from how cold it was.

 

“Fuck it,” He whispered to himself as he bit the inside of his cheek. He pushed off the front step, dashing toward Fuku. “Hey Fuku, wait!” He skidded to a halt right behind Fuku who looked back at him curiously.

 

“O-oh, did you n-need something?” She fumbled over her words. Ryan felt a blush on his own cheeks flare up as he shook his head.

 

“Lemme take ya out to eat- as a token of my gratitude for not only stepping up for me, but for finding something that I can’t really replace.” Fuku looked taken aback and he could see her smile grow wider as she nodded.

 

“I’d love to!” The both of them exchanged numbers and both said their goodbyes and headed back to where they belonged. Ryan, wasn’t going to worry about someone who didn’t care about him anymore. Or he would at least try not to. He wanted to test the waters with Fuku. Maybe they would become more than friends someday. Who knew? It was still too early for him to look for anything more than friendship at this point.

 

Hopefully good things were on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup? It's been a while, work has been kicking my ass lately and well that's what's been sucking my motivation to write this. I want to get better at this though, so I can find motivation to write this story and get the chapters out quicker to you guys. Sorry for the wait.
> 
> You guys should come say hi on my [Tumblr!](http://sparkzykun.tumblr.com/) I love making new friends! :)


End file.
